The Calm Before The Storm
by Woggles93
Summary: First Holby Fanfic! Ollie and Zosia - Really fallen in love with this pairing recently! - summary: how do they cope working together on the same ward? whats going to happen? What happens when they live together? What happens when Jac returns?
1. Valentine's

**Hi everyone, so i'm normally used to writing fan fiction for waterloo road, but i love holby and have done for** **about 15 years now! So i thought i would finally venture into the Holby fanfic world! So this is my first Holby fanfic (So be nice :P) Please review as this means a lot to me and i value everyones opinion!**

 **Thanks! Rosie**

 **The Calm Before The Storm**

 **Valentines**

Oliver Valentine walked into Holby City Hospital on the 14th February. Tara was his one true love who unfortunately died over a year and half ago. Been back here bought back memories of both his true love and his sister Penny both very much missed.

As he walked through the double doors that morning through the hustle and bustle of the new F1's that had started he found himself standing in the foyer looking around was he glad to be back?

"Ollie…A little birdie told me you were back how are you feeling?" Elliot said coming over to him eating his donut and holding his coffee.

"Professor Hope good to see you" Ollie smiled

"I trust you will be back with the A-Team on Darwin?" Elliot said as he got a bit of donut stuck in his beard.

"Looks that way, where do I start?" He smiled ready to get stuck in.

"Are you sure you want to start today? After all its valentines and we all know about Ta…" Elliot said as he was interrupted.

"Don't mention it Elliot" Ollie cut in sharply.

"Ollie your still grieving you need more time"

"What I need is something to take my mind off it, being back here is something I need, so please let me get on with my Job" Ollie said walking towards the lifts.

"Okay, lets get you started then" Elliot said following him up to Darwin. "For today I'll be partnering you with Zosia March our new F2" Elliot said walking over to her

"Great you're sticking me with a newbie all day" Ollie sighed

"I do know my stuff, Zosia March," She said holding her hand out.

"Yes well we will do greetings at another point" Ollie said walking away.

"Ollie!" Elliot said after him "His a bit stressed" Elliot said to Zosia.

"You don't say" Zosia remarked quickly

"His more a lion cub than a lion" Elliot added

"So I'm a Lion Tamer now?"

Elliot smiled "Something like that" he said as he walked off back to his office.

Zosia rolled her eyes and arrived back at the nurse's station sorting through her files. Oliver soon came over and joined her "Right what have got F2?"

"F2 really? I do have a name," Zosia added

"What have we got? Lets walk and talk F2" He said walking off with her following

"Two patients admitted with suspected CVD, a valve replacement and we also have a fourteen year old with ventricle defects"

"Shouldn't the fourteen year old be on paed's over at St James?"

"They've sent her over here as were more specialist"

"Right" Ollie said going over to a patient "I'm Dr Valentine" he said putting a stethoscope to the chest of the patient "Right bloods, ECG, u's and E's and we will see where were at" Ollie said smiling at the patient and walking off.

"Ollie that was rude" Zosia said catching him up

"Did I ask you for an assessment?" Ollie asked

"No"

"Then lets continue," He said walking on

 **Please Review**


	2. Breaks are Banned

Wow! Thankyou for the amazing reviews keep them coming! Can't guarentee an update everyday depends on work schedule but I am on holidays at the moment so I'll proberbly have another one up Tommorow night we shall see! Hope your enjoying this! Ollie will soon realise i promise. Rosie xx

Breaks Are Banned

It was later on in the day and Zosia was getting increasingly annoyed with Ollie. She stormed off after a patient had been sick on her and after having a small to do with Ollie. Ollie sighed and decided he wanted to go for a break thinking they both needed one. Without knocking he walked into the locker just as Zosia took her top off.

"Ollie! Can you knock in future!" Zosia sigheWow! Td

"Sorry I'll face this way" Ollie said going into his locker

"You best do! I'm about to change my trousers if you look I swear I will kill you"

"Trust me I'm not interested in you or your body, I've seen plenty of women's bodies" Ollie added sticking a picture of Tara on the inside of his locker.

"You sound like a man whore" She laughed taking her trousers off

He swung around "I'm not" he said defensively looking at her

"Ollie we just spoke about this" Zosia said indicating her body in just underwear

Ollie turned round again to face his locker "I'm Married"

"Yeah right likely story, you're clearly not getting any or you wouldn't be this moody," Zosia said quickly getting in her scrubs and putting her stethoscope around her neck.

"You don't even know me F2 so keep your opinions to yourself yeah, oh and by the way break time has finished"

"Its not even started, I need the loo!" Zosia said

"Well you should of thought about that before stripping off for me" Ollie said banging his locker shut and walking out

"You can't stop me from using the loo it's a basic human right" Zosia Argued following him

"F2 your do as I say, end of discussion, right Mrs. Henry what's the latest" Ollie asked

"Well she's prepped for her operation now" Adele added

"Right good" He said as he started to walk away

"Adele cover for me whilst I pop to the loo" Zosia asked

"F2 we haven't got all day" Ollie shouted waiting

Zosia grunted "Can you get professor hope for me say I need to speak to him as a matter of urgency otherwise get me a bedpan" she said following him

Adele chuckled

"I need to pee Ollie, ill be going to see Elliot"

"What so you can cry to him? Get a grip" Ollie spat back as they both went in "Right Mrs. Henry if you could just sign there for me I'll be operating along with Doctor March here"

Zosia smiled at the patient and frowned at Ollie

"We will be removing the Aortic Valve and be replacing it with an artificial one very straight forward procedure, we will see you in operating theatre" He smiled walking away

"Sorry about him his bedside manner isn't great I know" Zosia said to the patient

"Don't let him get to you sweetheart, keep me safe in there yes"

"Of course Mrs. Henry of course I will" She smiled

"F2!" Ollie called

"I better go duty calls" Zosia sighed

"Don't let him order you around you're a bright young woman you should do the ordering" she winked back

Zosia smiled "Thanks"

"F2! I won't ask again," Ollie shouted through

"Here you go sweetheart," Mrs. Henry said "At least some people are polite," she said making sure Ollie heard and gave her the clipboard.

Zosia noticed there was a note on in she'd put on the clipboard.

 _Keep on smiling, keep me alive, and show him whose boss! Mrs. Henry x_

Zosia just smiled putting it into her pocket and giving the clipboard to Ollie

"When I call you I expect you to come," Ollie said

"Well one I have a name and two I was being kind and generous unlike you, you have no bedside manner!"

"How dare you speak to a superior like that?" Ollie said

"Superior? Ha don't make me laugh!" Zosia said

"Is there a problem here?" Elliot asked coming over to them

"No" Ollie said automatically

"Yes Elliot, Ollie's bedside manner is atrocious, he keeps calling me F2, he inappropriately walked in the locker room without knocking whilst I was changing and now I've been banned from using the toilet and I have to say I'm desperate, I'm so close to just getting a bedpan"

"Right I see, Ollie go and wait in my office please"

"But professor Hope!" Ollie argued

"No arguments!" he said sternly turning to Zosia "Zosia have you had your tablets your dads asked to check"

"I've not had a chance he wont let me have a break and I'm desperate for the loo"

"Right you go to the toilet and have your tablets go and have a thirty minute break okay" Elliot insisted

"We have an op though," Zosia said

"Go and have a break okay, it can wait" Elliot said insistently

Zosia nodded and walked off

please review xxx


	3. Father Figure

**Thankyou for your amazing reviews, they are really making me smile! I have to say i do like this side of ollie, and even in a relationship and i like it so he won't change anytime soon but may get a little softer! enjoy and R &R xxxx**

 **Father Figure**

Elliot walked into his office to see Oliver stood looking out the window.

"Ollie" Elliot said as he turned round "I know your finding it hard…"

"I'm not finding it hard!" He snapped

Elliot sighed and sat at his desk "you can't go around giving your orders you most certainly can't say when people can used the toilet that's basic human rights you know that"

"I just want to get the job done" Ollie said

"Yes but Zosia is different Ollie" Elliot said "I know you miss Tara, we all do and your still grieving you can't take it out on other staff"

"I'm not still grieving I'm fine and how is Zosia different" Ollie asked just as Mr. Self walked in after knocking briefly.

"Elliot is there a problem?"

"No Guy I'm sorting it out, Zosia and Ollie have had a bit of a misunderstanding" Elliot said

"Well we all have to make friends, just be careful what you say to her please" Guy nodded and walked out

"Why does everyone bow down to Zosia's needs"?

"She's going through a lot Ollie"

"Yeah aren't we all"

Elliot sighed, "She's on medication it's up to her to tell you why don't you dare push her, and secondly Guy Self is Zosia's dad"

"What? Now you tell me," Ollie said storming out

"Ollie!" Elliot screamed after him sighing

Ollie walked straight into ladies toilets "Zosia?"

"Can I not even pee in peace for god sake?" Zosia said as she flushed the chain and came out

"Why didn't you tell me Guy Self was your dad?"

"Why should I? So you can treat me differently?" Zosia said washing her hands

"Zosia I wouldn't" Ollie said

"Oh right so suddenly I have a name? Why the hell are you in the ladies toilets anyway, get the hell out!" Zosia screamed nearly in tears

"Zosia" Ollie tried to reason with her

"Just get out!" Zosia said pushing him out

Ollie went outside and Zosia collapsed into tears on the toilet floor. Ollie sighed and went back to the nurse's station.

"I think I've really upset Zosia, her attitude just changes like the wind" Ollie sighed at Adele

"Yeah did you not know she's Bipolar" Adele said

"That's what the tablets are for" Ollie realized

"Where is she?" Adele asked

"She screamed at me told me to get out she was in the ladies" Ollie said, "I'm going on a break" He sighed walking off

Adele quickly paged Arthur and Dominic and went into the toilets.

"Zosh…You okay?" Adele asked walking in

"Go away leave me alone" She screamed in tears

"Zosh, Dom and Arthur are on their way up"

"I don't want them here" She cried

"Adele you called?" Dom said appearing by her

"Yeah its Zosh, No Arthur?"

"No his busy in the ED, Oh Zoshie baby" Dom said going and sitting by her "Come on and cry on my shoulder" He said holding her tightly "Adele could you get Mr. Hope I think Zoshie needs to go home"

"Dom I'm fine," she cried

"Your not baby, have you had your tablets" he held her

"No" she shook her head

"I'll get you a glass of water" Dom said taking a glass from the sinks and getting some water "Take one now Zosh"

"Everything okay?" Elliot said entering after knocking

"Teeny weeny meltdown I think Mr. Hope" Dom said

"Zosh come to my office okay lets get a cup of coffee down you, maybe even a donut"

Zosh smiled and went with him to the office.


	4. The Calm

**Thankyou for your amazing comments they are really making my day, week, month, YEAR! This is now the best story i have ever posted on Fanfic due to reviews and views! SO THANKYOU! Don't worry it won't be ending anytime soon and i have great plans for this fic!**

 **The next two chapters do carry TRIGGER WARNINGS but it showing a different side to Ollie and i have to say i love exploring the different worlds of both Zosia and Ollie.**

 **I would like to know what you want to see, Of course i have a few more parts written so far (and will continue to have more) but what things would you like to see?!**

 **Happy Reading! Please Review**

 **Rosie xx**

 **The Calm**

A few weeks had passed by more like six to be précised. Ollie had settled down at work but was still ordering his 'F2' around. Both Ollie and Zosia were sat in Professor Hopes Office.

"Why do I feel like a head teacher? You're supposed to be professionals yet you're acting like a couple of school kids, you're arguing over who's the best. Well let me tell you something, Ollie your still a CT1 you left just before your exams, yes I'm fully aware you know your stuff and you probably do know slightly more than Zosia but it doesn't harm anyone to go back to basics."

"Come on Elliot you could just sign it off" Ollie said

"No Ollie, I stuck you both together because your both learning you both have interest in cardiothoracic, therefore from today I will be your supervisor marking your work, and analyzing you both" Elliot enforced

"This is ridiculous" Ollie said as Zosia smirked "I'm way higher than Zosia!"

"Ollie your not, I will fast track your exams but Zosia knows just as much as you do" Elliot said

"Fine! But I don't like this" He stood up about to leave

"I've not finished yet" He said "I noticed both you and Zosia have got long sleeved t-shirts underneath your scrubs, that's fine but you keep them black"

"Mines only there so I can get changed with no one looking at me" Zosia said

"Get a grip no one wants to see your body" Ollie admitted

"Whether you like it or not your be spending a lot of time with each other, get used to it" Elliot said walking out his office

Ollie looked at Zosia and shook his head walking out. Zosia just sighed. Ollie had been to the locker room and grabbed his bag and went into the toilets where he was alone. He rolled his sleeves up looking at his arm; one or two scratches were present.

This had been a new thing in his life, it gave him the stress relief he needed, it made him feel like his life was worth living, he would cut both his arms in one or two places and cover them back up with his black long sleeves. It's the only thing that made him feel like he could carry on.

This wasn't the only thing though, he barely ate anything and drunk a lot at night, coming into work some mornings with a hangover dependent on how much he drunk hence the attitude.

Ollie got up and walked out straight into the staffroom, Where Zosia was just making a cup of tea for herself.

"Want one?" She asked

"Erm…Yes please as your making one" He said as his bag dropped and a small sharpener blade and a tissue with a small amount of blood on it fell out

"What's all that?" Zosia asked

"Oh nothing" he said putting it quickly back into his bag shoving it into his locker and locked it quickly.

"Fine…" she sighed bringing over a cup of tea giving it to him "But if it is what I think it is, it really isn't worth it Ollie and I'm here if you want to talk" she said walking towards the door

"Its not what you think don't worry I am perfectly fine!" he spat back not even a thank you!

But really was he fine?


	5. The Storm

**Thankyou all for your reviews! Keep them Coming! Let me know what you want to see! Rosie xx**

 **Trigger warning in this part!**

 **The Storm**

It had been about three months since Zosia and Ollie had started working together, they still never saw eye to eye and argued frequently, Ollie's attitude hadn't changed either in fact it had got worse.

Ollie woke up that morning in his own flat on his own yet again. But today was the two year anniversary of Tara's death, should he of been working?

Over the past few months Ollie had become more emotional in his private flat. He was continuing with his way of release and still wearing long sleeved shirts.

He went into work with his head held high with his coffee to go in the one hand after quite a rough night. He went straight up to Darwin. He got himself sorted in the locker room placing a small peck on the photo of Tara as no one was around. He then placed a stethoscope around his neck and exited.

"Morning Zosia" Ollie said

"Good Morning Mr. Valentine"

"Ah good morning both of you!" Elliot smiled "We've got some lab time this morning I want to assess you both"

"Okay…what is the assessment?" Ollie asked

"Well it's a sort of back to basics assessment, but I want to see how you cope with things" Elliot said

"Like what?" Zosia asked

"Putting a cannula into a patient, injecting a patient and cleaning up wounds"

"Why?" Ollie asked defensively

"Because a refresher doesn't harm anybody now follow me" Elliot smiled taking them down to the lab. "This is my good friend Geoff," he said pointing to the dummy on the table "Geoff has been through a lot, most recently his been in a car accident and got an open wound on his leg, he needs pain relief and a cannula putting in also, so Zosia if you go first"

Zosia smiled coming round to the side of the dummy and getting the injection ready with the air bubbles out. She injected it perfectly. She then changed her gloves moving down and started to put the cannula into the dummy's arm, again perfectly done.

"Its nice to have a patient that doesn't move" she smiled

Elliot smiled writing on his clipboard. Zosia then moved on to his leg, she pulled her sleeves up and did what was necessary to the wound and bandaged it up.

"Perfect well done Zosia, you've passed" he smiled "If you want to head upstairs and continue with your ward round"

"Thank you professor Hope" she smiled walking out the lab

"Now Ollie your turn"

"Its easy you know I can do it" Ollie said

"Just show me," Elliot asked

Ollie got the injection ready and inserted it into the patients arm; Ollie was shaking trying to concentrate. He managed to get it in and injected the patient, Ollie moved down to the cannula and got it wrong the first time as he was shaking.

"Take your time Ollie" Elliot worried

"I'm Fine" Ollie said getting the cannula in properly. He then moved onto the wound and started dressing it.

"Ollie stop" Elliot said

"What?" He asked

"Step back from the table a minute" Elliot said

"Why?"

"You've missed a fundamental rule…why can't you wear long sleeved tops to dress a wound?"

Ollie looked at Elliot "I know its just I'm just training"

"Its got to be like real life you know this, you need to roll your top up because of loose fibers" he informed "Ollie your work is a mess…look you've got half the injection liquid down his arm, it took you two attempts for the Cannula your shaking like a leaf"

Ollie just looked down tears forming in his eyes.

"Ollie are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine," he said heading for the door

"Ollie don't run" Elliot said going over to him "Lift your sleeves up"

"Why should I?" Ollie said defensively

"Ollie roll your sleeves up" Elliot said, "its clear your hiding something I've been in this business long enough"

Ollie stood there for a minute then pushed his sleeves up. Elliot took his wrists in his hands.

"Ollie why didn't you talk to me?" Elliot asked concerned looking at all the scratches

"I didn't want too" he said letting a tear escape "Two years ago today, two years ago today Elliot, Tara died, she died here in this hospital" he emotionally shouted

"Ollie" Elliot said "Come on come up to my office"

"No!" he shouted pulling his arms away and rolling his sleeves down.

Elliot was taken back a bit "Sit down Ollie" he said pulling out a chair for them both "Are you eating at all?"

"Not really, I haven't slept in weeks I drink a lot"

"Ollie you had your heart re done by me, and this is how you look after it, do you want to die?" Elliot said bluntly

"I'd be with her then wouldn't I?" he broke down into tears

"Oh Ollie" Elliot said putting a hand on his shoulder "Take this from someone who knows Ollie, You need help mentally and physically, I think as your supervisor it is my duty to refer you to psychology"

"No Elliot" Ollie pleaded

"I don't normally do this Ollie but if you want to pass that assessment as I know your capable and you want to keep your Job you go to psych," He said

"You're blackmailing me" Ollie defended himself

"It's the only way to make you see that you need help," Elliot said

"What do I do?" He whispered

"I'll come with you, lets got and have a chat with him yeah?"

Ollie nodded "No need to patronize me Elliot I'm still an adult" he stood and began to walk out the lab

Elliot followed "yes and one that needs help at that"

Ollie just sighed continuing his way up to the ward.

"Ollie we just spoke about this!" Elliot said to his as he entered the ward

"Just leave me alone Elliot," He shouted in front of everyone

"Ollie!" Mo shouted after him

"Oliver Valentine! My Office now" Elliot enforced

Ollie just walked away and went to the locker room where he sat on the sofa with his head between his hands.

"Elliot what happened?" Mo asked

"What's happened" Zosia asked Elliot after Mo

"His had a bit of a breakdown and I think he should go to psych" Elliot said quietly to them

"Elliot, I know enough about psychology I know we haven't had the best of starts but let me talk to him," Zosia said

"Okay" Elliot said

"Make sure his alright Zosh" Mo said

"I will Mo don't worry" She smiled walking off towards the staffroom.


	6. Heart to Heart

**Thankyou for the lovely reviews! they are really making me smile! Rosie xx**

 **Heart to Heart**

Zosia knocked gently on the staffroom and walked in.

"Go away Zosia you're the last person I want to see right now" Ollie admitted

"Well that's nice of you to say," She said going over and boiling the kettle making two teas. "And before you ask no one has sent me, I came on my own accord"

Ollie looked up and watched her make the teas. After a few minutes silence of just the water boiling, Zosia made two drinks and bought them over sitting opposite him.

"I don't know why you got so upset, your normally strong as nails!" Zosia smiled "but Elliot wants to refer you to psych trust me I know how your feeling currently"

"No you don't…you don't know half of it"

"Okay…I'll tell you mine, I loved my mum to bits. My dad came and told me that my mum had died he kept it from me and I never got to go to her funeral to say a proper good bye, I've hated my dad for that. I went slightly off the rails after that I went out with Jesse for a long time. Colette saved me if I'm honest you wouldn't know her but she used to be a nurse here, she threatened him not to tell my dad about us as my dad didn't want us together and then Jesse confessed everything to my dad and full on got a punch off him, it all went a bit crazy in my head then Colette left followed by Jesse and then my dad wouldn't talk to me, I felt alone and depressed. My dad referred me to Psychology after he found out I was having these mood swings off Dom and Arthur, I would be determined to finish things and fine a diagnosis that never existed but was up all night and then with this patient I went crazy determined that my diagnosis was real. At that point my psychologist put me in a mental home for a few weeks and well here I am, so what's your story?"

"I'm sorry I never knew" he said looking at her "Mines an emotional rollercoaster"

"Its fine its better to share our problems" Zosia smiled

"Well started a few years ago I was an F1 with my sister Penny we both made it to F2 and we were celebrating we'd been out the night before we had a bit of a misunderstanding as brothers and sisters do she decided the next morning to go home. She was killed in a horrific train crash, which sent me into emotional overdrive we were so close I turned to drugs and alcohol but then after my dad showed up I needed to prove to him I could do this job on my own. I got clean and came back that's when I met my wife Tara Lo, she was an F1 she had a brain tumor and I was determined to find a cure I tried and I tried but she died during an operation" He said finally breaking down into tears

"Oh Ollie, how long ago was that?"

"Two years today" Ollie said through tears

Zosia rubbed his knee

"I turned to drugs and alcohol again I needed something new a new heart, I'm professors hope's living demonstration of the Kebo, I had to repay him, but I can't face working here hence why I put a face on" Ollie admitted

"Well if you ever want to talk you only have to find me, we need to start getting on become friends we can be there for each other" Zosia added "Stop the defense and go and see Seb"

Ollie nodded

"Have a few days off I'm sure Elliot would agree" Zosia said

"I don't want to be alone zosh" Ollie said

"Well you can always move in with me" Zosia added

"No no that wouldn't be fair"

"Ask Elliot Ollie his alone at home and his got a bigger house then my flat, his like a father to us all, Just speak to Elliot" Zosia smiled as her pager went "I've got to go, but when your ready go speak to Elliot" She smiled getting up heading towards the door

"Zosh" Ollie said for the first time

"Yeah?" She turned round a hand on the door

"Thank you" Ollie said

"Anytime…And I mean that" She smiled exiting onto the ward.

After about twenty minutes, Ollie got up and went back onto the ward and over to the Nurses station.

"Elliot" Ollie said not as loud as normal.

"Ollie you alright?" He asked

"Can I speak with you please in private?" he asked looking around at Adele, Mo and Zosia who both sympathetically smiled.

"Of course, shall we" He said pointing to his office, Ollie nodded briefly in response. The pair of them walked in and sat down on the sofa.

"First of all Elliot I apologize for the way I spoke to you earlier" Ollie said

"Oh don't worry normally I wouldn't be happy but I know there's things going on"

"Yeah…I have a question though"

"What's that?" Elliot asked

"I'm still living in the same flat and I think that's something I need to change, I admit I don't really want to live on my own anymore, I don't have another half"

"Ollie what are you getting at?"

"Can I move in with you? I'll pay you rent, I'll do my own shopping, anything to have a bit more company"

"Ollie, of course you can, on the prevision you go to psychology" Elliot insisted

Ollie nodded "I'm going to head down there now and then go home and pack my things, can I stay at yours tonight?"

"Ollie you can, I'm on my own anyway with five bedroom house, I wouldn't mind company as well you know" He smiled

Ollie nodded "Alright I'll see you tonight"

"I'll get a key cut for you okay" Elliot smiled

"Yeah thank you"

 **Please Review xxx**


	7. Moving on

**Only a small part before i have to go to work! Thank you for your views, you may even get some more tonight! :)**

 **rosie xx**

 **Moving On Up**

After a week Ollie came back to work a more happier man. Zosia was in the locker room as he walked in, she just finish getting changed.

"Easy tiger" She smiled making sure she looked respectable in the mirror

"You were dressed" he smiled going into his locker and taking his top off and putting his scrub top on

"Do you not care when people see you get changed?"

"Zosh, I'm a man we have nothing to hide remember" he smiled taking his jeans off "these are practically shorts, you don't know if there my underwear or not, for the record they are" he chuckled

"Oh please Ollie spare me the details!" She smiled getting her stethoscope around her neck as Ollie tied his trousers.

"You know you like it" Ollie chuckled

"No I really don't" Zosia said

"Alrighty then! F2 lets go" Ollie said

Zosia huffed sarcastically.

"Ah look its Darwin's ZO team, get it?" Elliot came over smiling "Zosia, Ollie, Zo"

Both Zosia and Ollie looked at one and other.

"Right, I have two cases One a complex aortic Valve replacement and one triple bypass, who wants which?" he asked one in each hand, Both of course went for the triple bypass "Oh dear a bit of a dilemma, the Darwin Zo team will need to sort it out and come to a decision quickly"

Zosia looked at Ollie and Ollie looked back.

"Rock paper scissors?" Ollie asked, Zosia nodded.

"1..2..3" Zosia said as she produced paper and Ollie Scissors "Best of three?"

"Nope!" Ollie smiled taking the folder

Zosia just smiled and took the other file going over to her patient.

Soon enough both Ollie and Zosia were back at the nurse station.

"You sure you don't want to swap?" Zosia asked smiling "She's on about her cats and knitted jumpers"

Ollie chuckled "I'm speaking to six versions of this lady"

Zosia smiled "Mental health is not funny" She said as she walked off, Ollie couldn't help but stop and stare at her, he really, really liked her.

Mo came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder "Unfortunately that Seb guy from Psych has beaten you to it"

"What?" Ollie asked whipping his head around

"With Zosia, His going out"

"So I don't care" Ollie said defensively

"Oh come on the lust for Zosh is practically leaking from your body" She chuckled

"Just shut up Mo, were just friends if were even that" He shouted

"Oooh bit defensive?" Mo asked

Ollie ignored her and went off to find his patient.

 **Please review**


	8. True Feelings

**True Feelings**

Ollie was in work the next morning got himself ready as normal and went over to the nurse's station.

"Ah Ollie" Elliot smiled coming over to him "I'm afraid your flying solo today, Zosia has called in sick"

"Is she alright?" Ollie asked

"I think so, its just a bad day" He smiled "But never mind, I want to see you in practice so I'll be on ward rounds with you today"

"Okay that's fine" Ollie smiled

….

Ollie had just clocked off and was on his way out when he saw the shop by the cafe and thought about going to see Zosia. He smiled picking up flowers and some chocolate having a feeling and got into his car driving off towards her flat, which he managed to bribe Arthur with a coffee for the address.

Ollie pulled up outside the flat and got out the car carrying both items with him. He then went up to the flat (all the flats had an outdoor corridor kind of thing so he could just go up to the flat) and he knocked on the door.

Dominic opened the door "Dr Valentine, what can I do for you?"

"Who is it Dom?" Zosia asked lying on the sofa

"I wanted to come and see Zosia see if she was okay?" He smiled

"Come on in, just mind the mess it's a bit student like" He said "Its for you Hun, its Ollie, I'll be in my room, got to watch desperate housewives and bake off on catch up" he smiled walking off

"Ollie?" She asked sitting up so he could sit at the end

"Heard you were feeling unwell" He smiled "thought you could use a doctor" he smirked

"That Doctor Valentine is extremely cheesy" She smiled

"yeah your right" He said stopping smiling sitting down

"I'm joking" she nudged him "It was nice of you to come round really"

"I bought these to brighten your day, wasn't sure what was wrong but I had an inkling chocolate maybe required" he smiled

Zosia smiled "Well I suppose so, with my tablets my monthly periods are really bad" she started being fairly comfortable talking about it with Ollie. "Literally I have extremely bad pains, so I can barely move and basically I'm losing so much blood I feel really faint"

"Is there nothing your GP can do?" Ollie asked concerned

"They can put me on the Pill which is suppose is a good idea but I don't know I just don't want another tablet to take"

Ollie nodded "But if it helps"

"I know I'll think about it I will but at the moment it's a no" Zosia said "Anyway its none of your business really" she smiled

"Very true and a little bit TMI if I'm honest, is this normal for Dom?" he asked changing the subject

"Oh god don't desperate housewives, bake off, America's next top model is his favourite, oh and teen mom he loves it" Zosia Laughed

"His so out there" Ollie smiled

"Yeah but his really lovely at the same time, Gay men are the best men"

"Oh am i not the best then?" Ollie smirked

"No to be honest" she smiled

"You missed out on Elliots chocolate chunk cookies today" he smiled

"I'm sure you had my share"

"well yeah..."

Dom came out the room "Babe, what have you done with my laptop?" he asked waving his arms

"Its here Dom" Zosia said "You should clean your internet browser history"

"Why were you even looking" he asked snatching the laptop "That was private you shouldn't of"

"Dom its a bit obvious when you leave it on the screen, i know your craving it but seriously there is a line"

"Hun, its perfectly natural, I'm sure you do it too...anyway babes ill leave you too it, get a new laptop soon!"

"i will on payday" Zosia said as he walked back in

Ollie nodded "Well I'll best be off" he said standing

"you can stay, I'm on my own anyway, what did I miss today?"

"You went off sick on a bad day" Ollie smiled sitting down "Heart Transplant" He said

"Oh nice! Wish I was there" She sighed

"Don't worry, I managed to pass all my physical evaluations I've just got to go for my exams now"

"Well done you, Can you go through the procedure with me" Zosia asked

"Course I can" He smiled starting to explain the ins and outs of the procedure.

Soon enough it was getting onto 10pm.

"Zosia, I really must go now, Elliot will be wanting me home and wondering where I've got too" He smiled

Zosia nodded "Thank you for coming round, I should be back tomorrow I hope"

"That's alright, I'll see you tomorrow" he said standing he placed a kiss on her cheek, Zosia was stunned. Ollie walked off towards the door "I'll see myself out don't worry" he said

"Okay" She said a hand on her cheek

She really had to think now.

 **Please Review xxx**


	9. The Real Truth

**Okay, so heres the next part! thank you all for your reviews and of course theres going to be Zollie soon! but they have a long way to go yet :p and yes Seb will be gone soon! Got some big plans for this fic! so stick with me!**

 **Rosie xxx**

 **The Real Truth**

Two weeks had passed and not much has been said about the slip of the kiss on the cheek done by Ollie that night. Zosia came into work that morning with Seb attached to her arm. He decided to walk her up to the ward.

"Ah Dr March" Ollie said as she came on to the ward

"Sorry I'm late Ollie" She smiled stopping and looking at Seb

"Have a good day sweetheart, and don't forget the morning after pill" He said as he went to kiss her but she moved to her cheek

"I won't now go, love you" She said turning and going into the locker room. She was soon on her way to the nurses station.

"Ah finally! Lover boy distracting you?" Ollie asked coldly

"No…What we got?" Zosia spat back

"Just the usual" he said looking through files, Zosia sighed looking at him.

"Ollie a word" she said dragging him into the office and shutting the door "If you have a problem with who I spend my time with out of work, then please tell me" Zosia snapped waving her arms

"I don't have a problem with anyone Zosia, I just know you can do better" Ollie shouted back

"Clearly you have a problem with someone, and do better?" Zosia asked

"Yeah you can…"

"We still haven't address that little peck you gave me at my flat, I mean way to make a girl confused, it was totally out of order!" she shouted

"Yeah well it should have been more!" Ollie shouted back

Meanwhile outside at the nurses station Mo, Adele were watching the office and them both yelling at each other but not quite making out what they were saying. Elliot walked over to the nurses station and saw the office.

"Need I ask?"

"I think there finally working out their differences prof" Mo smiled

"Well about time." he smiled biting into a donut

Back in the office…

"More?" Zosia spat back "So the reason you came to my flat was to get into my pants"

"no Zosia it wasn't okay…" Ollie sighed

"You trying to use me to get Tara out of your head" Zosia shouted quickly

Ollie slapped her round the face. Zosia stepped back looking at him.

"Zosia…I'm sorry" Ollie said quickly

"No no I needed that, that was uncalled for" Zosia said rubbing her cheek

"Are you alright?" He asked

Zosia looked up and nodded "it tingles a little" she said moving her hand revealing a red mark. Ollie put his hand on her cheek making sure it was okay.

Outside…

"Did he just hit Zosia?" Elliot asked finishing his donut

"Yeah…But shhh there bonding" Adele smiled

Mr Hansen quickly came onto the ward "Am I missing something?" He asked looking at the office as Mo and Adele quickly scarpered.

"No no, they had a bit of a falling out so there just working it out" Mr Hope said

"Well make sure there back to work within 5 minutes please" He said walking away

In the office…

"At least let me take you for a drink tonight to apologise" he said

"Ollie its fine honest, but a drink sounds perfect" she smiled "after work albi's?"

"Sounds like a plan"

 **Please Review xxx**


	10. Night of Drinks

Thankyou for reading everyone! I apologise for the lack of updates I'm working full time at the moment, please review :):) Night of Drinks

Zosia has just finished her shift and was getting changed in the locker room back into her jeans and t-shirt. She let her hair down and grabbed her bag texting seb to say she was going out with a few friends and lied about having the morning after pill she didn't want to have it as it didn't work properly with her tablets so she thought it was pointless.

Ollie had also just finished and went in whilst Zosia was sorting her hair. As he put his jeans and top on.

"Still okay for tonight?" Ollie asked indicating the phone

"Of course, extremely looking forward to it" Zosia smiled "a night off from Seb, I just don't like the way his all over me 24/7 this girl needs a break"

Ollie smiled "I'm giving you that break!" He chuckled

"You ready?" Zosia asked

"Nearly" he smiled just pulling his polo shirt over his head "Ready" he smiled taking his bag out the locker and walking out holding the door for Zosia.

Zosia smiled as they walked together to the nearest bar, which was of course Albi's. They both sat at the bar next to each other.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll get my own" Zosia smiled pulling out her purse

"Nope this is on me what would you like? I'm going for a vodka and coke?"

"You would be correct Mr Valentine" Zosia smirked putting her purse away for now

Ollie ordered and paid for the drinks and then turned to Zosia.

"Now go on tell me all about seb" he smiled sipping his beer

"Oh god no…He will ruin the night" Zosia giggled sipping her drink.

"remember that time we played rock paper scissors for the decision of the cases?" Ollie Smiled

"yeah! That was a amazing way of doing it we should do it more often, shots?" Zosia asked looking at him

"Go for it" Ollie replied as Zosia ordered 5 shots each of random things

"Ready for Zosia's challenge?" She smiled paying and then lining up "first one to finish picks a dare for the other person"

"Deal" he said "3..2..1…go" he said as both of them started shotting back various things. Zosia finished first

"Oh yeah!" Zosia smiled "Right your dare, is to down three shots of tequila in one go"

"Are you trying to get me drunk woman?"

Zosia smiled and just shrugged "I like a good time"

The tequila shots were there with lemon and salt Ollie did all of them.

"I'm getting you back for that" Ollie smirked ordering the same shots again.

"Ready" Zosia smiled as they were lined up "3…2…1…Go!"

Again both of them shot back this time Ollie winning. "Yes get in"

"Your such a bad winner!" Zosia smirked starting to slur her words a little

"I dare you to drink half a half pint of bitter" Ollie smirked

"Really…Hit me up" She laughed as a glass of bitter landed in front of her. She picked it up "It smells disgusting but a dare is a dare" she smiled as she knocked it back

Ollie smiled banging the bar. "Get in the zosh"

"Jesus that stuff is vile on the stomach"

It was safe to say that they continued doing this for the night and they were drunk. Very drunk. It came to the last round before closing and the shots had been purchased. Yet again Ollie won.

"I dare you to kiss me" he slurred barely being able to sit up straight.

"That's it?" Zosia asked slurringly again

"Yeah"

Zosia stood up wobbling a little bit and planted a kiss on Ollies lips passionately. Ollie responded also. Both broke away and looked at each other.

"I don't think we can drive" he slurred a little "Taxi to mine?" He asked looking into her eyes

Zosia just nodded as they managed to stumble out of the pub and into a taxi, that was waiting in a taxi rank. Ollie informed the driver of the address and they were on their way. Zosia looked at Ollie and smiled.

"Your really cute" she slurred trying to touch his nose but touched his cheek instead

Ollie smirked slurring "you are to"

Zosia leaned in and kissed him again. Ollie responded to the kiss passionately and they didn't let go until the taxi driver said they had arrived.

Ollie got out the car with Zosia and lead her to the front of the house fumbling with the keys. Once in both of them tripped into the house and persisted with the 'shhhhh' noises as Ollie led her to his bedroom and closed the door. Ollie pushed her against the door and kissed her passionately, Zosia responded to drunk to say anything.

Ollie moved her to the bed, where he removed her top.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he slurred just as drunk as her

Zosia nodded "of course, I love you Ollie" she smiled helping him.

Soon enough the events unfolded in the bedroom deep into the night.

…..

Zosia woke up early with a massive headache and a sick feeling in her stomach. She sat up and saw Ollie next to her. She grabbed her phone and looked at her texts from seb…15 missed calls 34 new messages. She then looked back at Ollie and sighed to herself.

"Jesus" Ollie said as he woke holding his head and sitting up

"Morning" Zosia said keeping herself covered

"Morning Zosh" he said "what are you doing in my bed?" he asked

"I don't know, but I'm guessing by the state of the floor and the situation are heads are in we slept together"

"Oh I see…are you okay?" Ollie asked

"Really?" She smirked "We slept together last night and all you ask is are you okay? Cause I'm okay, I just need to get my head straight for a bit, don't get me wrong if we did sleep together…then I enjoyed it, even if we didn't it was nice to wake up next to you this morning" she smiled reaching for her knickers and bra and putting them on.

Ollie smiled watching her change.

"I'll see you at work" Zosia smiled walking out

 **please review**


	11. Father Figure: Part 2

**Small** **Filler: Working full time at the moment hoping to have another part up soon! loving the reviews keep them coming! xxx**

 **Father Figure : Part 2**

It was breakfast in Elliot's house, Zosia had sneaked out before Elliot knew. Ollie had come downstairs and into the kitchen where Elliot was.

"I made you some toast and a coffee" Elliot said

"Oh thanks" Ollie smiled back fetching the two items and sitting at the table

"Good night last night?" Elliot asked sitting down at the table

"Yeah it was good"

"Certainly sounded it" Elliot said biting into his toast

"How much did you hear?" Ollie asked worriedly

"A lot of giggling and shushing…and some banging of a bed against a wall…"

"Oh" he said looking down and biting a piece of toast

"Ollie I'm not your dad, I'm simply your landlord" he smiled "however I know sleeping around isn't the answer"

"I'm not sleeping around" he spat back "It could be more"

"Look I can't tell you how to live your life, but I'd appreciate it that if you wanted to sleep with someone you at least do it discreetly"

"Okay okay…" He sighed "I love her"

"then why won't you see her again?"

"I will…Its just she has a boyfriend…and before you ask she wanted too"

Elliot nodded "Welli hope it turns out for you, as you certainly need something"

Ollie smiled "I do miss Tara…but I love this new girl"

"Whats her name?" he asked

"I'm not gonna say…look I erm…I just love her and if it works out your be the first to know"

"okay, want a lift to work?"

"yeah that would be great thankyou" Ollie smiled

Please review and give me ideas! xxx


	12. The Unconfirmed

**thanks for your amazing reviews! keep them coming xx**

 **The Unconfirmed**

It was about a month after the one night stand nothing had really been said since the mutual agreement, both got on with work and ignored the feelings they had for each other. Zosia and Ollie had just got on with their work still working together and still keeping busy.

First thing at 9am in the morning, Zosia and Ollie were in theatre working on a case together, being watched by Elliot in the viewing area. Ollie was leading and Zosia was assisting.

"So has much happened in the past four weeks?" Ollie asked continuing to operate

"Not really just been studying for these exams, Sebs doing my head in though" Zosia said

"Just get rid of him" Ollie stated

"I know you like me Ollie and I like you too, but at the moment im in love with Seb and you've got to accept that" She reasoned with him

"I know Zosh, I just can't stand him and you can do so much better" Ollie smiled

"better as in you?" Zosia teased using the suction to get rid of blood

"well if you say so" he smirked removing what he had too

Suddenly Zosia felt really sick and she was nearly. "Ollie, I'm not feeling great, I feel like I'm gonna be sick" Zosia said suddenly

"Step away from the table" Ollie said

"But I'll be okay"

"Zosia if your sick, you can't operate"

Zosia sighed as she quickly passed the suction tube to a nurse that was in the room.

"If you wish you can observe, so if you do need to be sick you can run off" Ollie said

Zosia stood to one side.

"Zosia whats going on?" Elliot buzzed in

Zosia suddenly ran into the scrubbing area and threw up into the bin.

"You okay Zosh?" Ollie asked looking over

"Yeah…I'll scrub out and go to the staffroom" she said doing so

"Mr Hope Zosia has thrown up into the Surgeries bin, could you get a cleaner to empty it afterwards please"

"right…okay thanks Ollie"

Zosia went up to the ward and was walking down towards the nursing station, Zosia started to feel weak and ended up fainting.

"No you don't" Mo said catching her "Adele can I have your help please"

Adele came over and helped move Zosia to a the on call room, just as she came round.

"Mo?" Zosia asked

"Zosh you've just fainted on the ward"

"I'm fine I just haven't eaten" she said sitting up

Elliot comes in "Zosia are you okay Ollie said you were sick"

"Can people stop fussing I'm fine" Zosia sighed

"Right lets give her some space guys" Mo said ushering people out and closing the door but she was still in the room.

"That includes you, you know"

"No…I know you Zosia I know your hiding something, this is so unlike you"

"Is it, is it really?" Zosia asked

"Right then lets run some tests shall we, bloods, u's and e's yeah?" Mo said going to leave

Zosia sighed, "no don't"

"What's going on Zosh?" Mo asked in a angry tone "You were sick this morning, your fainting on the ward"

"I've got pain in my chest and abdomen, and I'm two weeks late" Zosia added

"Zosh your not are you?" Mo asked gently

"I took a pregnancy test about a week and half ago…its come back positive"

"How many weeks?" Mo asked sitting by her

"Four now I think?"

"and the father?"

"Its one of two" she sighed

"Oh Zosia" Mo said putting a hand on hers "anyone I know?"

"Well theres Seb but I won't say the second it was a drunken mistake"

"Well it's a drunken mistake gone wrong…now listen when did you last eat?"

"Been feeling sick for a while" Zosia said "So I haven't"

"Right well I'm going to put on a glucose drip and take some blood check your levels…No arguments" Mo said standing.

Zosia nodded just sighing.

Please review xx


	13. Caring More

**Hi all! OKay so i need your help a little bit i have got a few parts written now! (yay!) but I've got a bit of writers block has any one got any ideas that i could take forward? please review xxx**

 **Caring More**

It was about an hour later and Ollie came in to see Zosia.

"Thought you might want a cuppa" He smiled bringing in two cups "Ive got some cookies in my pocket" He smiled sitting down and taking the packet "How you feeling"

"I feel fine now Ollie if I'm honest" She said looking up at the drip

"I know but its good that Mo is looking after you, any idea what caused it?" Ollie asked

"No…Mo's doing some bloods though" Zosia lied

Ollie nodded "Well I'll stay for now"

The both of them kept on talking for a bit when Mo came in.

"Ollie, could I speak to Zosh" Mo smiled

Ollie nodded "I'll leave you too it, let me know if theres anything you need?"

"Thanks Ollie" She said as he left

Mo closed the door behind her and sat down.

"Your bloods have come back and it shows your Hcg levels are 21 which means its almost positive your pregnant, and with the symptoms I'd say you were"

Zosia nodded

"Your glucose levels are low but they should be fine after this drip, that's why you fainted, Zosia I don't need to read the riot act you know you have to look after yourself, you need to eat"

Zosia nodded "I know I just wanted to get on with work"

Mo Nodded "I understand I've been there, Im going to suggest a plan" Mo said

"What do you mean?"

"For next few weeks, more breaks and no heavy work, observing in theatre and occasionally taking lead just until your levels stabalise Zosh, otherwise its sick leave?"

Zosia just sighed she didn't want to do either. "fine fine, the first one more breaks"

"I've also booked for you to see Mr Thompson now so he can do an ultrasound and make sure everythings okay?"

"Alright" she agreed

"Then you will go home and rest for the remainder of the day understood?"

Zosia nodded "Don't tell anyone"

"I won't but your need to eventually Zosh, you can't go through this on your own"

"I know, I'll do it in my own time though okay"

Mo nodded "Go and see Mr Thompson his waiting for you" she smiled taking the cannula out her arm.

"thanks Mo" she smiled getting up and leaving towards maternity. Ollie watched her leave. She knocked on the door of Mr Thompson's office and went in.

"Ah Zosia! Mo told me you were expecting" Mr Thompson beamed

"Yeah…lets get this over with" Zosia said

"Oh come on your going to be a mother" he beamed

Zosia gave him a one eye brow look.

"Erm…right" he said "On the bed then lets have a look"

Zosia got on the bed and lifted her top

"This might be a little chilly" he said squeezing the bottle onto her tummy as she squirmed and moved the scanner onto her tummy "Well you do indeed have a baby I can't see much but you can see a little look" he said pointing at it.

"Defintiely 4 weeks?" Zosia asked

"I'd say so" He smiled "Do you know what you want to do?"

"Keep it ive been thinking about it" Zosia smiled wiping the gel off

"Okay good, ill book you an appointment for 12 weeks yes?"

"In the nicest possible way id rather have my own surgery do it, I'll go ahead and book an appointment with them" Zosia Replied

"Right…well im here if you need anything at work"

Zosia nodded "thanks" she replied and left to go home.

 **Please Review xx**


	14. Confessions

**Small filler part! let me know what you think xx**

 **Confessions**

It was about a week later and Zosia had guilt rising inside her, she had to tell Seb that she was pregnant and that it might not even be his.

Zosia knocked on the door to his office and went in.

"Ah Zosh…It feels like ages, you've not answered my texts" He smiled going over and kissing her Zosia moving so he only kissed her cheek.

"We need to talk" Zosia said pulling away and sitting down

"You alright sweetheart?" he asked going and sitting at his desk

"Seb…"

"Whats happened?"

"Seb let me talk" She sighed as he shut up "I…erm….well…I went out for a drink with Ollie a couple of months ago and we erm"

"You slept with him didn't you….he forced you" Seb said defensively

"No I consented don't you dare go blaming him" Zosia said defending Ollie

"He forced you to sleep with him" He said standing

"Seb will you just sit down"

"No I want to find him" Seb shouted

"Forgodsake….Sit down im not finished"

Seb sighed sitting down "What else?"

"I'm pregnant…I honestly don't know who the father is" she admitted

"what?..." Seb sighed "Its Ollies…"

"How can you be so sure? You were constantly on about morning after pill"

Seb went quiet and didn't say anything

"Oh suddenly cat got your tongue?" Zosia asked

"I've got work to do" Seb said opening a folder

"Don't change the subject…come on tell me how is it not yours?"

"Because I'm infertile Zosia…" Seb sighed looking up "It was all an act"

"You could never have children but you led me to believe you could…it would be okay if you were honest to begin with…but now I don't see how we have a future" Zosia said

"So is that it?" Seb asked

"Yeah I think it is… we will remain professional, and be civil and that's that" She said getting up

"Bye Zosia" He said

"Bye Seb" She said walking out the door

 **Please review xx**


	15. The Thing about Pain

**Another part for you all! enjoy xx**

 **The Thing about Pain**

After her conversation with Seb, she'd been busying herself a lot and was in work a few days later trying to get stuck in again. Zosia was standing at the nurse's station with Ollie.

"Are you sure your alright you've gone really pale Zosia, you don't want a break" Ollie asked worriedly putting a file down

"Ollie honest I'm fine please stop panicking, let me pop to the loo and then we will continue," she said closing the file she was looking at.

Ollie nodded as she walked off.

Zosia walked into the toilet rubbing her ever so small bump as she went into the cubicle proceeding to go to the loo, she looked down into her knickers and saw a few spots of blood. She knew what it could mean. She quickly got up and dismissed it walking back onto the ward after washing her hands.

"Ready?" Ollie asked

"Erm…No…I need to find Mo now" Zosia said

"She's in the office, everything alright?"

"Erm…yeah I just need to ask her something you continue I'll be with you soon" Zosia said walking over to the office and knocking

"Come in if your important" Mo shouted

Zosia walked in and quickly shut the door

"Zosh you alright?" She spun around on her chair

"I'm Spotting," She said quickly

"Slow down and sit down," Mo said as she sat down in the chair "Right what's up?"

"I'm spotting…there's blood…am I losing the baby?" She panicked

"Zosia you have got to calm down…" Mo said moving over to her "it could be nothing it could be a miscarriage Zosh you're a doctor you know this"

Zosia nodded

"Prof has put me in charge his gone on sabbatical to Pakistan…I'm in charge until Jac returns…I want you to go home and put your feet up"

"But ward rounds with Ollie?"

"Look I think you should either let Mr. Thompson scan you and you listen to his advice or you go home," Mo said

"Fine call Mr. Thompson, but can you go on ward rounds?"

"Yeah cause, go into the on call room and I'll get him to meet you" Mo said walking out, Zosia did as she was told.

Mo went over to Ollie "Excuse me Mr. Squire I just need to borrow Dr Valentine" She smiled taking him to wrong side "Zosia has got to wait for a medical examination can I trust you to do this on your own, if you need me page me okay, if your unsure come and find me I know were short as it is but Zosia has got some problems and I don't want her working at the moment"

"She was fine what's wrong with her?"

"Its up to her to tell you but all I can say is its gynecology therefore Mr. Thompson is coming to examine her."

"Okay, I'll be alright I think"

"Thanks Ollie I owe you one" Mo smiled walking out and back to Zosia who was now with Mr. Thompson. "What's the verdict?"

"I don't really know baby's heart beat has slowed a lot…Zosia," He said looking at her "I have to tell you that your baby is struggling to stay alive"

"Have I done something wrong?" Zosia said tears brewing

"No course not Hun, it just hasn't gone to plan it doesn't sometimes" Mo said, "Its still alive at the moment you never know" Mo said, "Do you want to go home?"

"No" She said wiping her tummy "If I'm gonna lose this baby then what's the point of going home"

"You don't know that Zosh it may be because you're stressed"

"Mo I'd rather just get on I'm stressed that I'm lying here"

"Zosia, I would recommend you relax" Dr Thompson replied

"Just leave me alone," Zosia said walking out

"Don't worry she's just in shock" Mo said to Dr Thompson

 **Please review! thank you xx**


	16. Pain Demands To Be Felt

**All i'm going to say is I'm sorry :p Please review xxxx**

 **Pain Demands to Be Felt**

Zosia had continued to work and a few days had past since the scan. She believed everything was fine now as the pain had stopped, however Ollie was keeping a close eye on her and so was Mo.

Zosia was sat at the nurse's station looking through a file when a pain shot through her, her hand instinctively went to her tummy.

"You alright?" Mo asked straight away as she saw her in the corner of her eye.

"Fine I'm fine, I just had a little pain" Zosia said

"I see nothings changed" Jac said arriving

"Jac…hello to you too" Mo smiled "Its good to have you back"

"I know and as of now I am your new boss, had a long conversation with Elliot before he flew out so I know what's going on. Dr Valentine how are we?"

"Jac…" He smiled "Nice to have you back"

"Professor hope left me this for you" She said throwing an envelope at him

Ollie opened it and looked at it "His letting me stay in the house"

"That's really good" Mo smiled

"Anyway, Ollie I want you and Mo on ward rounds and in theatre today with the big case, Zosia I want you on paperwork"

"I'm fine to work though, whatever Elliot has said I'm okay"

"Fine but your playing nurse today, changing drips doing bloods etc. I don't want you doing anything hard working deal"

"What exactly had he told you?" Zosia asked

"That your going through some issues his not told me exactly, right lets get started"

Zosia stood up and felt a pain again

"Zosia?" Ollie asked

"I'm okay, look I want to go into theatre okay" Zosia said to Jac "I'm fine"

"Fine okay, but your to be a scrub nurse please" Jac said

"Fine alright"

"oh and Mr. Green, He has come here today for a heart transplant I need Holby's number one team in and that's us, I've got cover for us all whilst were in there, but we can do this, I want everyone scrubbed in within 30 minutes please"

The time had passed and all were now scrubbed in.

"Right the heart is ready lets do this" Jac said

All of them were supporting each other through everything and really helping each other.

"Suction" Jac said as Zosia reacted quickly

Zosia felt a sudden pain shoot through her and she caught her breath as her hand slipped.

"Zosia please be careful" Mo said

"Sorry" She said apologetically continuing as normal

They continued further and the heart was now in place and beating, as it should.

"Well done team lets close him up" Jac smiled "Mo you have the honors" she said standing aside

Zosia caught her breath again as another pain rushed through her this time her hand went to her tummy and she looked up scared, no one saw her so she continued as if nothing happened.

"Zosia and Ollie do you want to scrub out as your no longer needed" Jac said

"Thanks" Ollie said going over to the sinks.

Zosia walked slowly the pain becoming unbearable she held on to the side of the sink when she got the area.

"You alright?" Ollie asked

"Yeah yeah fine" she said breathless a hand around her tummy as another pain shot through her, she doubled over.

"Are you sure your okay…Zosia your bleeding" Ollie said noticing the blood coming through her trousers

"Ollie I'm miscarrying" she sobbed

"Mo Jac how are you doing?" Ollie asked

"Fine nearly there you okay?" Mo Asked

"Zosia's miscarrying" Ollie said "Wait…Miscarrying…your pregnant?"

"Well take her to maternity don't just stand there valentine" Jac said

"Right…Come on" He said picking her up and rushing downstairs to maternity not caring she was bleeding over him. Zosia just sobbed into his shoulder. "Dr Thompson…Its Zosia" Ollie said out of breath

"Pop her on the bed" He said with urgency "Are you okay for me to examine you?" he asked

Zosia just nodded the pain unbearable. Ollie pulled a chair to her side and just stroked her hair "its all gonna be alright you know" he said

Zosia said nothing.

Dr Thompson did an ultrasound "There is no baby but you've only had a half miscarriage…I know this is hard to take Zosia, but I've got to give you some tablets so you can get rid of the baby completely"

He gave her the tablets as she sat up. "These are prescription for abortion…" Zosia said

"I know but it will clear out anything that's there, I also recommend you take co-codamol too" he said writing a prescription

"So that's it I'm bleeding and you're turfing me out?" Zosia asked emotionally

"No of course not Zosia, you can stay here until your ready," he said

"I need some clean scrubs if possible," she mumbled

"I'll go" Ollie said

"No Stay" Zosia said holding his hand

 **Please Review xx**


	17. The Heart Never Lies

**Bit of a filler to lead to the next bit, if anyone can guess the next storyline review and let me know if its obvious! :p xx**

 **The Heart Never Lies**

It had been a day or so after the miscarriage. Zosia had been signed off for a few days and there were no exceptions. Ollie had organized a card and some flowers from the group on Darwin. He had gone round to her flat on his day off and knock on the door.

Arthur opened the door "Dr Valentine…Can I help you?" he asked

"Is Zosia about?"

"She's in her room, I was under the impression she had work today but nope…she hasn't moved from there since she came home with you two days ago, what the hell's happened?"

Ollie sighed, "Has she eaten?"

"Barely" Arthur said, "What's going on?"

"Arthur you're a doctor work it out mate" he said coming into the flat "she's bleeding and in a lot of pain" he whispered

"Oh…Erm…usual problems then?" he asked

"Yes but it's worse…look just cut her some slack she's grieving" Ollie said walking over to her room

Arthur nodded "Grieving because of what?"

"Come on Arthur you're a top doctor" Ollie said

"Oh…. OH…. I'll Erm leave you too it" Arthur said

"And the penny drops" Ollie said knocking on the door

"Leave me alone Digby" Zosia said

"It's not Digby…it's me" Ollie said, "Can I come in?"

"Erm…Yeah I suppose" She said as he came in.

Ollie saw her lying on her bed, it was clear she had been crying. He came and sat by her, she moved slightly.

"How you holding up?" Ollie asked

"I don't really know, I've been taking my tablets to try and control my emotions but its not working, one minute I'm happy the next I'm on the floor in tears"

"Zoshie, your grieving of course your going to be all over the place, have you spoken to your counselor?"

"Yeah she wants me to go back to the home so she can keep an eye on me…I don't want to go back"

"No one can force you, these are from work," he said giving her the card and flowers

"Thank you there lovely" Zosia said popping the on the side for later

"You've been cooped up in here all day…I don't care your bleeding…it happens every month" Ollie smiled "so your going to get yourself changed, dose yourself up and then me and you are going shopping and going for some dinner"

"Ollie I just want to stay here" Zosia moaned

"And wallow around? No come on your be back at work Tomorrow, how can you when your like this" Ollie smiled "I know your upset, I do, but is this really helping you now?"

"Fine fine…you win but don't expect me to smile" She said

"I'll wait outside"

"Why its not as if you haven't seen it before is it" Zosia said pulling her pajama top off and replacing it with a casual one and then doing the same with the trousers replacing it with jeans. "See that wasn't hard was it," she said looking at Ollie

Ollie just smiled "Ready?"

"Yeah, I think so" she smiled

Soon enough they had shopped around the stores and Ollie had treated Zosia to a few things that he insisted on. They were now sat in whether spoons having something to eat.

"What do you want I'll pay" Zosia smiled

"You don't have too," He said

"I want too now what do you want?"

"Cheese and Bacon burger, please"

Zosia went up and ordered and then came back.

"Zosh…what is this between us?" he asked

"I don't know Ollie…I'm not looking for a relationship"

"But what if we had something"

"Ollie I just see you as a best friend at the moment, my head can't handle much more at the moment, give me sometime"

Ollie nodded and respected her views. "You can always move in though, Elliot's left me his place to look after"

"But leaving Arthur and Dom…would I have my own room though and space?" Zosia asked

"Cause you would"

"It is closer mind you" Zosia said "Go on then but temporary first to make sure it works, gives me a break from them two for a while, we can go back via the flat tonight and get some stuff and ill come tonight"

Ollie smiled and nodded.


	18. Valentines Torment

**Okay some more has been revealed any idea what is wrong with Ollie? enjoy xx**

 **Valentine's Torment**

Ollie had woken up the next morning in his own bed. He didn't feel right he had a 10 hour shift ahead of him and he woke up feeling rubbish. Nothing had happened the night before, Zosia was in another room in the house; he didn't even have a drink last night.

Suddenly his hand flew to his mouth like twice before during the night as he jumped out of bed legging it to the toilet making it just in time as he threw up.

"Ollie?" Zosia asked as she walked past and heard "you alright"

"Think I've got a stomach bug" he said leaning over once more

Zosia walked in to see a very pale Ollie on the floor of the bathroom. "I Think it was a good thing that I did stay here last night" she said checking his temperature "Your very warm got a bit of a fever" she said

"Yes thank you Dr March" he said annoyed

"Alright alright…are you going to work?"

"Yeah, I don't see an issue" Ollie said sarcastically

"So if it is a bug you're going to give it to every single patient? Is that wise?"

"I was being sarcastic," he said looking at her

"Oh I can't tell when your ill" Zosia said sitting by him

"I ache all over," Ollie moaned

"Why don't you go back to bed, I'll get you a jug of water and then we can go from there," she said

"Zosia I'll be okay I promise" he said, "You get to work"

Zosia nodded "You call the hospital if you need anything understand"

Ollie nodded "I'll give Jac a bell now let her know"

"Alright ill bring that water up though"

"No no I'll come down stairs and just lie on the sofa" Ollie said

"Alright…phone Jac first" She said walking out and downstairs

Ollie got his phone out and phoned Jac who of course was already at work.

"Valentine?" She said answering the phone

"Jac…I won't be in today" He said groggily

"Why…what's up?"

"I've been throwing up all night and this morning, I'm shaking all over and I'm so cold" he replied

"What have you been up too…it's not a hangover no?"

"No its not, I'm generally sick, Zosia's moved in you can ask her if you don't believe me"

"I believe you Valentine…I'm playing you up," she said smiling "However if it doesn't clear up by the morning I want you at the doctors and that's an order"

"Fine fine" he said

"Right rest up and get well" Jac said

"Thanks Jac see you soon" He said putting the phone down

Ollie made it downstairs and lay on the sofa.

"Here drink this water," Zosia said handing him a glass "If you can try and eat something later okay"

Ollie nodded "Zosia I am a doctor as well"

"Yeah and sometimes even Ollie needs taking care of"

Ollie sighed, "How are you feeling now?"

"Well still feel like someone's pulling my insides out but I think I've got control of my emotions now" Zosia said sitting down for a minute

"Well don't put any pressure on yourself okay" Ollie worried

"Anyone would think you were worried about me" she smirked

"Zosia" He smiled "Just go to work have a good day"

Zosia nodded and walked out of the house leaving him behind.


	19. Truth Of The Torment: Part 1

**Enjoy! the truth is beginning to unravel in this next 3 part chapters...heres part 1 ;)**

 **Truth Of The Torment: Part 1**

Ollie had woken up the next morning determined to work. He went downstairs and made himself a cup of coffee; he had eaten briefly last night and was only sick once so he thought why not.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Zosia asked walking in

"I'm fine yesterday was just a blip" Ollie said

"You're going to work?"

"Yeah that's not a problem is it?" Ollie asked

"No fine you're a doctor you can diagnose yourself" She said making some toast.

"Want a lift to work?"

"No I'll give you a lift I think" Zosia said

"Fine okay you win" he smiled as he got his stuff together

Both of them walked out to Zosia's car together and Ollie got into the passenger seat.

"Now you promise me something today" Zosia started as she drove to work

"What's that?" Ollie asked

"If at anytime you feel like your going to chuck…you go, just run" She said

"I will, but I should be okay"

"That's what they all say" She smiled as she pulled up into a space and they both got out going up to the ward.

"Ah Valentine feeling better?" Jac asked getting into the lift with them

"Much, groggy in places but I'll live" Ollie smiled

"That's good to here got some great cases for you both today" She smiled

"Oh yeah" Zosia asked

"Two valve replacements and four stent changes think you can cope with that? Ease you both back in to surgery?" She smirked

"Its our job Jac, this is just going to be an easy day" Ollie said

When they got onto ward they all went there separate ways.

The first few hours had passed as they should have done and now Zosia and Ollie were getting consent forms signed with a patient.

"So you won't have anything to worry about it's a pretty straight forward procedure" Ollie added

"Definitely" Zosia smiled "So if I can get you to sign here that would be great"

"Would you excuse me?" Ollie said as he walked out the room and legged it to the toilets, throwing up by the nurses station before he even got there.

"Ollie" Mo said

Ollie just held onto to the nurse's desk he was about to be sick again when Mo shoved a bowl in his face.

"What the hell? You were ill yesterday, did you even see a doctor?" Mo said guiding him to the office and then calling a cleaner.

"Ollie" Zosia said coming in just after

"I'm fine just stop fussing," he said putting the bowl to one side and sitting down.

"Which patient has thrown up? Has a cleaner been called? Why are you all in here?" Jac asked walking in

"It's Ollie, His been sick twice again" Zosia said

"Cleaners on its way" Mo added

"Zosia, Mo you go back to work" Jac said as they both walked out and she sat down in front of him "Your not well enough to be back are you? I thought I told you"

"I didn't want to let you down"

"Valentine your never let me down…well you do occasionally but when your ill your ill" She said "Is it a bug?"

"I don't know anymore…to me it doesn't seem like it"

"Look I know going to see a doctor when you're a doctor yourself isn't the best…but Ollie you need to see someone, look go on a break, if you want to speak to us let us do tests but find someone to do the tests"

"I don't want you lot prying if I'm honest, look compromise, I'll go and see Raf downstairs okay, he can do the tests, plus his male and to be honest no offence to you lot but when I'm in a vulnerable state id rather have a man look after me"

"Fine, that's fine, go and see him now and your not allowed to return until your sorted" Jac said getting up and leaving with Ollie.

Ollie went down towards the ED but felt sick again so ran into the toilets this time making it throwing up.

Raf had walked in; in aim to use the toilet but heard someone retching. "You okay in there?" He asked

Ollie didn't respond he couldn't

"If you can't talk open the door" Raf said

Ollie obliged and opened the door leaning across not being bothered to get up.

"Dr Valentine…" Raf said and then noticed the blood in the toilet "How long have you been throwing up blood?" he asked

"Just now" Ollie said sat on the floor "I was on my way to see you to get checked out but I felt sick again"

"Okay let me get fletch to help me move you unless you can walk?" He asked

Ollie stood up holding onto the sides "I'm okay to walk"

Ollie and Raf walked through to the ED. "Fletch can you get Dr Valentine settled into a bed please, we've got to run some tests, I need to go to loo" Raf said going back out the door

"You alright mate?" Fletch asked as Ollie sat on the side of the bed

"I feel like crap," Ollie said putting his head in his hands

Fletch put a hand on his shoulder "Raf will sort it you know that"

"I know, I just wish I didn't feel like this I want to get back to work," Ollie admitted

"You sure its not a bug?" Fletch asked

"Now I'm throwing up blood I'm pretty sure its not" Ollie replied

"Yeah true" Fletch said, "Right there's a gown there if you need one and there's plenty of bowls" he said putting it on the table

Raf came back "Sorry" he said

"Don't worry" Ollie replied

"Right then Dr Valentine, how long have you been sick for?"

"I had yesterday off work but overnight not last night but the night before"

"Have you eaten?"

"Barely mainly water and coffee" he said

"Okay we will keep you nil by mouth for now if your just going to throw it up anyway" Raf said "Lets get some fluids into you and some bloods done and we will go from there it may be best to change into a gown Ollie"

Ollie nodded knowing he would be in there a while because of the blood.

"Once you're in a gown I'll come and do your obs and bloods"

"Want me to do it Raf?" Fletch asked

"No…I'll do this one Fletch" Raf smiled "Fletch can you give a call to Jac let her know I've admitted Dr Valentine please"

Fletch nodded walking off towards the nurse's station.

"Why don't you change then we can jab you a few times and then you can rest yeah?" Raf smiled

Ollie nodded

"I'll leave you to it" Raf walked away pulling the curtain around him.

"Darwin Ward, Mo speaking" Mo Answered the phone as Fletch had called them

"Mo it's fletch"

"Fletch…what's up?" She asked

"Is Jac there?"

"No she's on a break I can pass a message on?"

"Okay can you let her know that Raf has admitted Ollie on to the ED please"?

"Yeah sure is he alright?"

"Not really his quite drowsy and Raf caught him throwing up blood"

"Oh," Mo said, "Look after him I'll let Jac know"

"Thanks Mo" Fletch said putting the phone down.

Please review xx


	20. Truth of The Torment: Part 2

**All is revealed! Have big plans for this fic now i have more parts written! Rosie xx**

 **Truth Of The Torment: Part 2**

Jac had been told about Ollie being admitted into the ED and swore she was going to see him later.

Ollie buzzed for fletch and he came over.

"Fletch I need you to get Raf or Digby" He said getting a little bit breathless

"There both on ward rounds?" he said

"Pass me the oxygen, 2 litres max" he said as Fletch put the mask over his face, Ollie pulled it off briefly "Fletch, Look I need one of them, build up of pressure on my left side in my lunge, I know what it is, just get one quickly"

Fletch nodded "Digby" he shouted

"Fletch?" He asked running over "Dr Valentine?"

"Digby I trust you," he said breathlessly as the pain was getting worse "Pneumothorax" Ollie said putting the oxygen mask on.

Arthur got his stethoscope and listened to his chest. "Fletch can you get me the equipment"

Ollie's breathing wasn't improving in fact it was getting worse.

Fletch bought over the tray of items

"Your feel a scratch" Arthur said stabbing the needle into his side as the pressure let out, Ollie caught his breath.

"Thank you" Ollie said out of breath still.

"What happened?" Raf asked coming over

"Pneumothorax" Arthur said, "Ollie did help me out"

Raf just smiled "The worse patients…Doctors"

Ollie smirked at that.

"Well done Digby" Raf smiled

"Bloods results are back Raf" Fletch said walking away with him showing him the paper.

"Right, I think I might transfer him to Mo, I've got no idea what's going on" Raf said looking at the bloods "There all normal apart from the white blood cells which is high which means there's an infection somewhere, but to get a Pneumothorax as well it doesn't add up"

Zosia came onto the ward during a break "How's Ollie doing?"

"His stumped us," Raf said showing her the blood results

"But there normal" Zosia said

"Exactly but his just had a Pneumothorax"

"What are his Obs like?" Zosia asked looking at the folder "Blood pressures quite low, heart rate fast"

"But don't forget his got a Kebo" Raf said

"True maybe his better on our ward?" Zosia asked, "Just because no one knows what the Kebo can do apart from Jac or Elliot and Elliot's gone"

"I've been thinking this for a while, just so you lot can keep an eye on him, you know more in respiratory and Circulatory system then I do"

"Is he fit enough to be moved?" Zosia asked

"Yeah"

"Just bring him up we've got a few bays spare, ill give them a quick call ahead whilst you get him prepped" Zosia said going into the office to use the phone

after all the arrangements were made, Raf went over to Ollie with the results. He gave them to him.

"You've got us stumped mate, we've been talking with Zosia, and she agrees she thinks its best if you go up to Darwin I know its your main work family but they have the knowledge, Ollie this could be Kebo connected and I don't know that knowledge but Jac does"

"Having my boss though as my consultant"

"I'm sure your get over it" Jac said coming over to him "Fletch will be joining us up there as I appreciate your want a male nurse" Jac said

"His swapped with Adele for now" Raf said

"Okay okay" Ollie said he was too tired to argue

They all moved him upstairs not bothering to wait for the porters. They got him settled in the side room on Darwin.

Zosia came in "How's the patient?"

"The patient demands some respect" he smirked

"Oh does he now" Zosia said

Ollie took hold of her hand and squeezed it, Zosia stared at him looking into his eyes and then shaking it off letting go of his hand.

"I've Erm got to be in surgery," Zosia said walking out the room

Ollie just sighed to himself.

"You like her don't you" Fletch said

"Yeah" he said

"She'll come round she will," Fletch said putting the drips back on the rails. "I'll leave you too it" he said walking out.

Mo came into the room "Ollie, its not a game of role reversal you know" she smirked

Ollie chuckled lightly "I know"

"Has the sickness calmed?" Mo asked

"Yeah but I've not eaten anything"

"Can you just lean forward for me?"

Ollie did so leaning forward. Mo opened the back of his gown revealing a red blotchy back.

"Ollie do you normally have red marks on your back?" Mo asked listening to his breathing

"No" Ollie said

Mo lay him back down again "Excuse me a second" Mo said

"Mo what is it? Mo!" Ollie said coughing

Mo went straight into Jac's office without knocking "Anaphylaxis"

"What about it?" she asked looking up

"Ollie…top of his shoulders and back are covered in a red rash"

"And with this sickness, high white blood count and the collapsed lung it makes sense, Mo you genius" Jac said getting up

"And the blood was cause by the lining of the stomach because of the amount he'd been sick" Mo said walking with Jac.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Ollie asked annoyed as they came in

"Can I take a look at your back please" Jac said as Ollie reluctantly moved forward "Yeah I agree Mo"

"About what, come on guys?" Ollie sighed

"Anaphylaxis" Mo said

"Get him on an adrenaline drip lets see if we can clear it up and then we will find out what his allergic too"

"That's it all this for an allergy" Ollie sighed

"Ollie it's quite a serious allergy" Jac said

"But I've never had this before"

"Maybe your body has started to reject whatever it is" Mo said "Night before it started what did you eat?"

"Cheese burger with chips"

"Right and then what did you eat yesterday?"

"Mushroom Soup, which I didn't keep down"

"And this morning?"

"Nothing just a coffee"

"With milk?"

"Of course" Ollie said

"Lactose?" Jac asked Mo

"That's what I'm thinking"

"No don't tell me I'm lactose intolerant…I can't live without chocolate" he moaned

"Well we will do a few more tests first" Jac said "Sit tight Valentine"

 **Please Review! xxx**


	21. Truth of the Torment: Part 3

**Enjoy...:p**

 **Truth Of The Torment: Part 3**

A day had passed and Ollie was still in hospital.

"How's Ollie doing" Fletch smiled

"Wants to go home" Ollie said

"Ollie you know you wouldn't be here unless it was necessary mate," he said putting the blood pressure cuff around his arm.

"I know I just want to go now, I'm fed up im bored theres nothing to do, someone give me some paper work please"

Fletch chuckled "Mate your off sick enjoy it"

"How am I looking?" Ollie asked

"Blood pressure is 80/45 its quite low and your sats are only 89%, your heart rate is faster than normal though"

"But that could be my body just fighting infection?" Ollie asked

"It could be, have you got any pain anywhere else?"

"Just a bit on my chest… why is my body so messed up"

"I'll get Mo to check it out, don't forget this could be normal with patients with kebo"

Ollie nodded as he went to get Mo.

"Mo Ollie's Hypertensive"

"How bad?"

"Blood pressure 80/45"

"That's very low, his body is fighting infection on its own, give him some antibiotics alongside the adrenaline and check his blood sugar he may need to eat something"

Fletch came back into the room "Antibiotics drip, doctors orders"

"Lovely" Ollie sighed

"When its finished as long as you're up to it you can go home"

"well lets hope so" jac said walking in

Fletch left and went back onto ward.

"I wish she would just accept that I love her" Ollie said out loud looking at Zosia

"Then why don't you ask her out Valentine?" Jac asked checking his chest

"I have she keeps saying shes not ready…shes amazing though" He said still checking her out.

"Leave it with me valentine" Jac said putting her stethoscope around her neck again "right once your blood pressure is right and you've finished these drips you can go home"

"thanks Jac, don't push her though"

"I'll just have a word its fine" Jac said walking out "Dr March can I have a word please in my office?"

"yeah sure" Zosia said following her to her office

"Look Ollie's been talking to me and im not one to pry" Jac said

"Whats he been saying?"

"All im saying is I think you him should give it ago, I know how your feeling now Zosia ive been there before I had emma, and now me and johnny are stronger than ever"

"I know…With my emotions though its not ideal, I'll have a chat with him though alright"

Jac nodded "Off you go then" She said nodding towards the door "in fact you can do his lactose tests"

"Okay…I'll get those sorted" she said leaving

Zosia went through with the equipment. "Right Ollie firstly" she said taking a seat by him "you told Jac you had the hots for me…I know you do Ollie"

"What did she say?" Ollie asked

"She said I should go for it" Zosia said

"And what do you think?"

"Okay I get you fancy me and you are a bit of alright arnt you" she smiled "Heres a deal let me get over my miscarriage and we will give it ago let my emotions settle okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, so were technically going out now…" he smirked

Zosia bit her lip smiling "no" she said as she prepped his arm for blood to be taken

"We are" he teased

Zosia just put the needle in to get some blood out. "Your have blood taken every hour and your going to have a lactose solution and we will take bloods from then"

"Oh great" Ollie said

"love you" she smiled kissing his cheek

"And she admits it" he winked at her

"Behave Mr Valentine" she smiled

After 6 hours Zosia had clocked off and had been by his bedside since.

"Finally I have your results" Fletch smiled coming in "Your definitely lactose intolerant and your need an epi-pen for when you do have anything lactose or come into contact with" he said as jac walked in.

"Good can I go home now" Ollie asked

"You can ive signed you off for a couple of days, your to keep taking antibiotics and finish the course, you have a prescription for an epi-pen and your to carry it with you at all times please" Jac said

"Thankyou all of you" Ollie said "Don't forget to thank Mo and Raf aswell please"

"Of course, now I'll see you in a few days rest up" Jac smiled


	22. Living Together

**Living together**

It was a few weeks later and Zosia had just come back after a weekend shop.

"I managed to find you some cheese and chocolate lacto free"

"Really?" Ollie asked coming into the hallway to give her a hand with the bags "I've missed these!"

"Maybe you should try to have a look in the free from sections. you've got 7 bars enough for one a day and a block of cheese"

"And Milk?"

"They only had Soya or Almond…so I wasn't sure I didn't buy any" Zosia said putting stuff away

"Okay, I'll have to go and have a look im sure theres one I can have with my tea"

"however you will have to make your own sandwiches for work now as the ones you buy in Pulses contain butter and you can't have it" Zosia said

"Someone cares a bit too much?" He asked smiling get things out the bag

"Someone's got too"

""Pulses makes mine to order"

"Fine, but its cheaper and anyway I don't want to see you like that again" She added "oh and for your information im fully over the miscarriage"

"Are you now?" He said

"It doesn't mean we jump to it straight away" she said putting the last bag away

"Does it mean I get to kiss you though now?" Ollie asked doing the same

"Well I haven't decided yet, depends" Zosia smiled

"On what exactly"

"Depends how nice you are to me" she smiled

Ollie went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck "Is this nice enough?" He asked

Zosia turned around in his arms and smiled leaning in to kiss him again which of course he obliged. After a minute or so they broke apart.

"So that just happened" Zosia smiled

"I guess this means were going out"

"I guess it does…but no sharing a bed yet okay, baby steps" Zosia said

"Of course" he smiled

"I do want to talk to you about something though"

"Lets have a glass of lemonade each and go into the lounge yeah"

"Alright" Zosia said making the glasses and then going into the lounge

"Whats up then?" He asked taking the glass and sitting by her sipping it slowly

"I think we both need to move out as this is Elliot's home…I know he said you could stay here I know but if were gonna do this then settling down here isn't an option"

"Why do you say that?" Ollie asked

"Because if Elliot needs the money or needs to come home wheres he gonna go too, he will sell the house, its just an insecure situation"

"I'm sure he would understand" Ollie said

"And what if we have kids by then, which room will be his it's a bit unfair"

"Alright I get what you mean and kids your not pregnant again are you?"

"Ollie you know I'm not, but it didn't take much last time did it"

Ollie nodded "Alright we will start looking around okay"

Zosia nodded


	23. One Week Later

**Hi all! So sorry that the last update was just a quick one and that i haven't updated since! Lots of things going on good and bad in my life at the moment!**

 **The fic is about to get extremely better, i still want your ideas though as I'm struggling for some storylines at the moment so any ideas is a great help!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me, please leave your reviews!**

 **Rosie**

 **One week later**

Zosia was on the ward and Ollie was now back at work. Both of them were stood at the nurses station.

"how are you both?" Mo asked

"Fine I think were both over everything" Zosia smiled

"Good now down to the nitty gritty" Mo smiled "We've had a transfer from St James, Ms Estelle Grainger, 42 and shes got an obstruction in the left ventricle and it has filled with Fluid, we need to get her into theatre as soon as, Adele can you prep her, Ollie, Zosia can you scrub in" Mo said

"Cause" they both said heading off.

An hour later in theatre.

"I can't see it more light please" Mo said "Got it, suction"

Ollie got the suction sucking up the fluid.

"Right Zosia listen carefully, cut that bit there" Mo said

Zosia came in with her hands shaking and cut it but caught another bit too.

"Arghh!" Mo said as the patient Bled out

"Mo shes in VF" Ollie said

"Zosia suction…"

Zosia just stood back

"Zosia!" Mo said "Paddles Ollie"

Ollie passed her the paddles and sucked up some of the blood with the suction.

"Come on Estelle don't die on us!" Mo said doing heart compressions

Zosia watched on not knowing how to feel as she scrubbed out.

Mo tried to continue with the op and got it all stitched up. The patient was still in VF.

"Charging 150" Mo said grabbing the paddles and shocking the heart.

"Mo"

"No Ollie!" Mo said re-charging and shocking her

"Mo…Call it…we've done what we can"

Mo sighed "Time on death 2:31pm"

Zosia looked up and legged it out of theatre.

"Zosia!" Ollie and Mo said together

"Look I'll get her sorted you finish up here" Mo said going to scrub out and walking out of theatre after.

Mo went straight down to ward, she checked the locked room and there was no sign of Zosia, she then checked the toilets and heard someone crying.

"Zosh is that you?" Mo asked

Zosia didn't say anything she just continued to cry.

"Look Zosh I need to speak to you come out"

Zosia sighed and come out.

"Why go running to the toilet you always do?" Mo smiled

Zosia smiled "Its easy when I want some time"

"Come on come to the office Jac is in there but don't worry"

"No" Zosia said when she heard Jac was in there

"It will be okay, I promise"

Zosia just went with her not happy about it.

"Take a seat on the sofa" Mo said

"Everything okay?" Jac asked

"Yeah just need a word with Zosia, Why did you freeze in theatre and then run its so unlike you?" Mo asked sitting down by her.

"I killed her, I cut the wrong area and killed her"

"No Zosh you didn't, Ms Grainger died of natural causes in the end"

"How…she went into VF when I cut that bit of tissue which caused a bleed"

"Yeah a bleed I quickly repaired" Mo said "Honest it wasn't your fault okay"

Zosia nodded, Ollie knocked and walked in. Zosia stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh please just get a room" Jac said

"Oh shush Jac, pure jealousy" Ollie smirked

"its not I'll have you know me and johnny are still together"

"Really?" Mo asked

"Yeah" Jac smiled "you seem surprised by that?"

"I am a little" Mo said "But your choice"

 **Please review! There may be another part posted in the next 24 hours! x**


	24. A Day on the Ward

**Small little filler! Bit of lunchtime fluff :p Hope you enjoy and please review! This would probably never happen but you never know :p xx**

 **A day on the Ward**

The next day everyone was happy again on the ward. It had been a good morning for all the doctors with at least five successful operations.

"I think its time for lunch" Zosia said

"Yeah me too" Ollie smiled

"Go on you two go first" Mo said

"You sure?" Zosia asked

"Yeah its fine go" Mo smiled

Both of them walked off together towards the locker room. Ollie entered and got his drink out taking a few sips, Zosia doing the same.

"Its been a long morning" Ollie said

"Stressful" She smiled

Ollie came over to her "We've got a long stress free hour now" he smiled giving her a kiss

Zosia responded to the kiss putting her drink to one side, Ollie doing the same, they both briefly pulled apart and looked at each other leaning in more passionately and kissing, breaking for air after a minute or so.

"you want to do this?" Zosia asked

"I thought we were taking things slow" Ollie chuckled

"Me too…Ollie I love you"

"I love you too Zosia" he said leaning in again and pushing her against the locker.

"Ooh somebody is eager" Zosia chuckled her hands snaking under his top

After a few moments or so, they started the event. However they didn't remove many clothes just in case anyone walked in.

As they were nearly at the end, both enjoying every moment, Jac walked in.

"Please don't let me disturb you" She said going into her locker

"Your not don't worry" Ollie said continuing

"Look from my personal experience at this, the linen cupboard is better, its more comfy and you can lock it"

"Oooh thanks" Zosia laughed

"I'll leave you too it I assume your on lunch and not on patient time"

"Yes" they both replied

"good" she said going out smiling to herself.

The event was soon over and both smiled at each other out of breath.

"well that was a different lunchtime" he smiled doing his trousers back up, Zosia doing the same.

"Definitely unexpected"

 **Please Review xx**


	25. Moving House and A Baby?

**Thankyou for staying with me! I've been a bit busy and stressed with jobs and going up and down to the hospital! but slowly everything is getting better! :) Heres a new update!** **thank you for your comments please keep reviewing as they do make me smile and i need that at the moment! :) Rosie x**

 **Moving House and A Baby?**

It was about 4 months later and both Ollie and Zosia were going very strong. They had seen a few houses but finally found one they both liked it had plenty of space and was perfect. The house itself was very expensive, so they had sold Ollie's flat and took out a mortgage for the rest.

They had finally got to the new house and were nearly unpacked. Apart from the few cases of clothes and other items, they were basically moved in.

"I think that's enough for one day" Ollie smiled kissing her

Zosia smiled as she kissed him back "This is perfect"

"I know it's a shame we have to share it" Ollie said

"I know Ollie, but it gives us a family home for when we need it and its ours"

"Yeah I know, And if we are going to start a family then at least we have two babysitters"

"Arthur and Dom Aren't strangers" Zosia smiled "And start a family…we've been going out 4 months"

"I know, I love you though and with what were doing you could end up pregnant, I know were being careful, but even with Arthur and Dom here we have two more rooms…"

"Somebody is broody"

"Well it happened by mistake before I'm just saying" He smiled

"Well we will see what happens…were not trying for a baby Ollie, But if it happens it happens agreed"

"Yeah…Alright deal" He smiled pulling her in for a hug

Zosia held him back "So were not trying for a baby okay…I don't want to be this person who's taking tests and doing it every month, I just want to enjoy it…so the baby talk stops here until there is a positive pregnancy test okay?" Zosia smiled

"Okay…We have our careers anyway"

"Exactly" She smiled

"When are Arthur and Dom getting here?"

"Tommorow I think they hand the keys back in the morning because their working today"

"Okay, Oh and Jac told me to tell you the exams have been scheduled, we will get our timetables through the post but it will be in a few months she reckons so get revising"

"Okay…How many?"

"I think there mainly practical, but there is one or two paper ones, I don't know exactly"

"Hate papers at the best of times, oh well I'm sure it will be fine"

"It will be, because you have me, we have an amazing home and were happy" Ollie smiled

"Yeah good point"

"You know, I fancy a take out tonight" Ollie smiled

"Yeah I can't be bothered to cook, chinese? Indian? Pizza?"

"What do you fancy?"

"All of them" She laughed

"Are you that hungry?" Ollie asked

Zosia nods "PMT, it does wonderful things to your body! Lets get curry, pizza and some noodles…I think that will cover everything!"

Ollie laughed "Thank god for payday, I'll order it, you go put your feet up"

 **Please Review xx**


	26. Couple of Doctors

Hey, hope your all okay! heres another update! xx Couple of Doctors

Ollie and Zosia were sat in the nurses station the very next morning sipping coffee fresh from pulses.

"Morning both of you" Mo smiled coming up to them "Hows the new house?"

"Its big" Ollie smiled

"That's what she said" Zosia laughed into her coffee

Mo and Ollie laughed too "Unpacked?" mo asked

"Yeah nearly, just clothes and things now" Zosia smiled

"Good night shift Mo?" Ollie asked

"Yeah quiet as usual, nothing entertaining, I'm off to get some sleep oh and keep an eye on Mr Green…He seems to think its funny to keep taking his teeth out…its disturbing to say the least" She smiled

Both of them laughed "Okay no problem have a good day" Zosia added

"you too" Mo smiled walking off

"So me and you are running the show today" Ollie said sipping his coffee

"Not so fast Valentine" Jac said overhearing them "Ollie I want you and Zosia on ward rounds, Mr Green is due a valve replacement this afternoon, that's all we have to do today, I want you on basic patient care, discharges aswell please lets try and free up some beds"

Both of them looked at her coffee's in hand.

"So when are we starting?" Jac asked

Both put there coffees down and said "now" in succession.

"Good idea" She said watching them move off.

"Miss Peters, Dr March" Zosia smiled at the end of her bed "After assessing your results it seems that the hertzig is working as it should, so I think we will do some double checking on bloods and then get you out by the end of the day" She smiled

"Mr Green, Im Dr Valentine" he started

"Ah I see the way you look at her, you and her are an item arnt you?" He smiled

"Were not here to talk about her, its about you Mr Green" Ollie said

"Do you want to see my teeth?"

"I think I'll pass thankyou, we need to discuss your operation" he said getting frustrated

"No no you should" he said getting them out

"You know you shouldn't be taking them out" Ollie said

He quickly put them back in "Its much better they hurt"

"Well that's between you and the dentist and right now im here to sort your heart out"

"Nothing wrong with the ticker" He smiled

Ollie just sighed as Zosia smiled coming over.

"Mr Green my colleague Mr Valentine here is just trying to help you" Zosia said

"Whats he like in bed?" He asked her

"Mr Green!" Ollie said sternly "Me and Dr March here will be performing your pre-op routine, you will go through bloods and urinalysis, we will be doing a small scan on your heart and make sure we can get the valve in, if we can't then your have to come back" Ollie said getting to the point and walking out

"Ollie" Zosia followed him "That was rude"

"He was doing my head in" Ollie sighed picking up his coffee taking a sip

Zosia held his waist and rubbed his arm "I know but we have to help him"

Ollie nodded "I know"

"I do have an idea for me you later though" She winked

"Do you now" he smiled pecking her cheek

 **please review xx**


	27. Moving Forward

**Moving forward**

They had been in the house just over a week and were generally enjoying it. Ollie and Zosia were even closer than ever. Arthur and Dom were also enjoying the luxury of the house.

"Zosh we need to get going" Ollie said knocking on the bathroom door

"I know Ollie…I'll be out in a minute"

"you've been in there ages" Ollie said

"Yeah had a shower" Zosia said coming out of the bathroom

"You look like you've seen a ghost, you okay?"

"Ollie I'm fine I promise" Zosia said "Lets get to work"

Ollie nodded and followed her downstairs

"You alright Zosh you look scared?" Arthur asked

"Yeah arthurs got a point" Dom said

"I'm going on my own, will you just get off my case" She yelled slamming the front door behind her

"What did we say?" Arthur asked

"PMT lads" Ollie sighed

"This is one of the reasons why im gay" Dom smiled

"You still have PMT dom…" Arthur said "Your in touch with your feminine side" He laughed

Dom hit him jokingly and they both went into the lounge. Ollie went outside after Zosia, he saw her car in the drive still and she was sat in it.

"Zosh…Talk to me" he said sitting in the car next to her.

"Look Ollie im fine im just tired, I've been a bit sick this morning"

"You sure your okay to go to work?"

"I'm fine now" Zosia said

"And your not pregnant"

"Why is it everytime im sick you think I'm pregnant…I'm not okay" Zosia said pulling out the drive

"I didn't mean that Zosh"

"Its like you want me to get pregnant again"

"Zosh…" he said putting his hand in her lap

Zosia sighed as she pulled into the hospital and got out grabbing her bags off the back seat.

"Zosh" Ollie said following her into the hospital

Zosia went straight into the hospital throwing the keys at Ollie "Lock up" she shouted to him as he caught the keys. She ran into the hospital and grabbed the closest sick bowl she could find and threw up into it.

"Zosia" Ollie said as he walked in behind her after locking the car up he grabbed another bowl and gave the other one to a nurse "Come on lets get you up to the ward"

Ollie directed her to the lift and got her up to the ward and into the locker room. "Sit down ill get you a glass of water" he said giving her the bowl and going to get some water and coming back "Drink this" he said testing her temperature at the same time. "Zosh your temp is 39 degrees"

"I feel warm" she said

"Everything alright in here?" Mo asked walking past

"Zosia's temp is up and shes sick"

Mo came over and felt her forehead "You are quite warm maybe its best for you to go home"

Ollie suddenly threw up over Mo's shoes.

"Thanks Valentine" She said through gritted teeth "Both of you home, you've clearly eaten something dodgy"

"Sorry mo" He said wiping his mouth with a tissue and picking up his phone "Were not the only ones Zosh look" Ollie said showing him the phone

 _'Zosh was right she wasn't pregnant! Arthur's just thrown up in the kitchen and I feel sick too…Maybe that curry last night wasn't the best idea after all! Dom xxx_

"Food poisoning great…" Zosia said

"It scares me that Dom puts kisses at the end of the message" Mo laughed "Go on get out of here, oh and heres a few extra bowls you might be needing them"

"Thanks" Ollie said taking the pile of bowls and then going out with Zosia back down to the car and drove home.

Jac came onto the ward about 20 minutes later. "Where's valentine and march?" She asked putting files on the desk

"Both came into work and threw up" Mo said "Arthur and Dom have got it too they think its food poisoning"

"Great so were 4 doctors down already in this hospital and its not even 10am, adele phone the agency" she sighed

"Yes miss…I mean Ms Naylor" Adele responded

"This isn't school, just try and get some decent doctors this time" Mo teased

 **Have people gone off this fic? I'm not getting any reviews anymore :( Do you want me to continue? xx**


	28. Zosia

**Wow! I never knew so many people were reading it! Thank you all for your lovely comments :) I know it may seem one thing after another now, but things will move on and may become a little dark, there is still plenty of chapters to come! hoping to make it to 100 chapters! so stick with me! :D**

 **Keep the reviews coming, what do you think about the dark stuff? what do you want to see?**

 **I will tell you now that a ZOLLIE BABY is gonna happen very soon! so stick with me! :)**

 **Rosie xx**

 **Zosia**

 ***Possible trigger warnings in this part and the next couple, please if it affects you stop reading :)***

Zosia got to work the next morning feeling a lot better however something was niggling in the back of her mind and she hadn't spoken to Ollie about it.

"Ollie, I've got to go on lunch now" Zosia said coming over to the nurses station at the end of the morning.

"oh I thought we were going to have it together?" Ollie asked

"I know…but I've got an appointment, you don't need to know what for" Zosia said

"Oh…well I'm here if you want to talk" Ollie said a little offended that she didn't want to tell him

"Its nothing major" She said as she kissed him and walked off towards the locker room getting her bag and coat and going downstairs. She walked over to the reception area. "Hi I've got an appointment with Mr Thompson in 5 minutes"

"No problem take a seat he will see you soon" the receptionist smiled

Zosia took a seat and waited.

"Zosh do you want to come through" Mr Thompson smiled as she got up and walked through "what can I do for you today?" he asked

"little bit uncomfortable talking about this to a colleague" Zosia said sitting down

"Anything said in this room wont be repeated, whats up?"

Zosia sat down "I've not had a period since the miscarriage, I thought I was going through it last week as my attitude changed and I got cravings for food, but now im five days late again"

"its been a while since the miscarriage hasn't it?" He asked

"six or seven months" Zosia said

"Okay, It isn't normal I agree, but your irregular yes?"

"Because of the medication yes, but I normally get one every other month a painful one at that"

"Okay and unprotected sex are you having it?"

Zosia blushed "Yes, Ollie doesn't like wearing anything and I can't go on the pill"

"Is pregnancy a possibility?"

"We've tried to be careful but I'm not sure"

"Okay is there any other symptoms?"

"Theres some abdominal pain occasionally, really tired and I get some headaches. It also hurts when I sleep with Ollie" Zosia looked down

"Okay, Hop on the bed lets have a look whats going on, I'm just going to do an ultrasound scan"

Zosia got onto the bed and loosened her scrubs "I don't feel pregnant, plus I was poorly yesterday"

"How sick?" He asked

"Food poisoning" Zosia said

"Okay would it be a shock if you were pregnant?"

"Wouldn't it be for any woman?" Zosia asked

Derwood laughed as he squirted some gel on her tummy, she flinched slightly. "Right lets have a look" He said moving the scanner. "Well theres some good news your not pregnant…however" he said moving it around.

"However what?"

"There is a shadow"

"What? Is it cancer?" Zosia asked scared

"Zosia, don't jump to conclusions, Doctors the worse patients" He smiled

Zosia gave him an evil look.

Derwood stopped smiling "lets run some pathology tests, With the symptoms your expressing I don't think its cancer, but we will double check were not ruling it out"

Zosia nodded wiping the gel off her tummy and then stood up.

"Lets get you booked in for an MRI scan and we will get some bloods and Urology tests done and we will go from there okay"

Zosia nodded

"Don't let it worry you"

"How can you say that?" She asked "How can you say not to worry when it could be cancer"

"Look Zosia, you're a doctor, you know we have to exhaust everything first, try not to worry okay"

Zosia nodded "thanks" she said leaving quickly and going back up to the ward, she went into the locker room and sat down on the bench.

"Ollie have you seen Zosia?" Mo asked walking over to Ollie "Shes been gone nearly 40 minutes, she only gets half an hour today"

"I'll go on mine see if I can find her"

"Please I can't be two doctors down" Mo said sitting down

Ollie went down to the locker room and saw Zosia.

 **Please Review x**


	29. History Repeats Itself

Heres another part for you! I promise everything will always turn out okay. Dark moments, i'm only thinking about and that won't happen for a while yet anyway! Happiness first :p Please review xx History Repeats Itself

"No need Mo shes here…" Ollie said as Mo got up and came over to the staffroom.

"Are you sick again?" Mo asked walking in

"I just want to go home" she said staring at the floor

"Has something happened?" Ollie asked sitting by her

"Sort of, I don't really want to talk about it"

"But Zosia, if were gonna send you home we need to know, would you rather it be just me? You know woman to woman?"

"No no, if im going to tell you I might aswell say it. I've had a scan and they've found a shadow, now I know it could be anything but its playing on my mind"

"Oh Zosia" Mo said sitting by her

Ollie walked out, with Tara he couldn't deal with another one of his girlfriends having cancer.

"Ollie?" she said standing

"Zosia, Leave him be with everything with Tara he will be like that"

"Oh yeah" Zosia said sitting down "What if it is the big C?"

"Then there are ways Zosia…Mr Thompson is your consultant yes?"

Zosia Nodded "His really lovely"

"Has your doctor done bloods and urology tests?"

"I kind of ran off before he had a chance"

"Okay"

"Give me the kit I'll do it myself"

"No…I'll do it" Mo said going out and getting the kidney dish of items and going back to Zosia "You still taking your medication yes?"

Zosia nodded "Eventhough I don't see the point"

"You can't give in Zosia, this is a minor hiccup okay" Mo said kneeling in front of her prepping her arm for the blood to be taken.

"Thankyou" She whispered as she took the blood out of her arm

"No worries, ill have the results for you by tomorrow morning"

"I thought I might have been pregnant I was hoping I would but now this"

"Zosia, everything will be just fine"

After having bloods taken Zosia was sent to the office to do paperwork and then sent home there after. She had ordered them a pizza from a trusted source ready for when he got in.

Ollie came through the door, looked at Zosia and then went upstairs.

Zosia frowned watching him and followed him. Ollie went into the bathroom and locked himself in. he leant against the door and fell to the floor sitting behind the door.

Zosia heard the bang when he sat down and knocked on the bathroom door "Ollie"

"Go away Zosia" Ollie sobbed, it was clear he was crying

"All decent men cry" Zosia said

"Go away"

"No I won't, I don't want you doing what you did last time, im not having you self harming you come out this instant Oliver Valentine" Zosia shouted

"Zosia"

"No…I know it reminds you of Tara I get that, I do. It reminds me of Ma too. We can go through this together, if it is the big c then I'm not gonna change"

Zosia heard him move and then open the door. "No but I'll lose you" he said

"Ollie" she said flinging her arms around him "We need to fight this battle, and we can" she said releasing him "Look" she said holding his hands "Its terrifying for me it really is, Mo took some bloods earlier and shes going to give me the results I've got an MRI next week, we just need to play it by ear, for all we know it could just be a small lump that's benign"

Ollie nodded "I know, I just can't do it again, if it is Cancer, I'm coming with you if and when you go"

"Ollie this conversation stops here okay, were worrying over nothing, I've ordered us a pizza"

"Is it all cheese?" Ollie asked

Zosia smiled "My half is, I got your half pepperoni with no cheese"

"You know me too well" He smiled kissing her

"We can get through this Ollie"

Please review xx


	30. Testing Day

**Hey All, Sorry for lack of updates, i work in retail...so need i tell you anymore about this time of year? Secondly MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Better late then never eh?) A Very Happy New Year also hope you all have a good one! Still plenty more for this fic to come, Let me know what you want to see.**

 **Please Review, Rosie xx**

 **Testing Day**

Zosia was shaking like a leaf sat outside the MRI room holding onto her results. Ollie burst through the doors in his scrubs.

"As Jac is on holiday, Mo said I can have a few hours with you"

"Thankyou" She said holding him

"Your shaking"

"Im so nervous this is where they find out what it is"

"Look at your blood and pathology results Zosia, its not cancerous"

"What?" Zosia asked "Those levels arnt right"

"But your medication are causing that, its not cancer, because your pathology tests have come back clear, I know it wasn't the most comfortable test in the world, but adele was right it's the best way of finding cervical cancer, and its come back clear"

"So whats the shadow Ollie?" Zosia asked

"Zosia March please" a doctor called through

Zosia got up and walked through with Ollie.

"Just Zosia, through to the next room" the nurse smiled at Ollie who nodded.

Zosia got herself on the table and put her headphones in relaxing as they started the scans.

Ollie was watching the screens in the control room.

"Definitely not cancer Ollie" Derwood smiled looking at them too

"Is it an ovarian cyst?" Ollie asked looking over his shoulder

"Yeah I believe so, about 3cm so not huge, but big enough"

"Theatre option?" Ollie asked

"No…It's too risky and shes too young I don't want her to have to lose eggs, especially with how vunerable her body is already, we will go down the medication route"

"Will she have children?"

Derwood stood up from his chair "I can't say for definite until the treatments completed, I will do my best to make sure she can have children but I can't guarantee it"

"Okay…Can I give her the good news please"

"Yes don't mention anything about children."

Ollie walked into the room as Zosia was getting finishing getting herself dressed "Ovarian Cyst" he smiled

"Really?" Zosia said "Its definitely not cancer?"

"Definitely" Ollie said wrapping his arms around Zosia

"Ollie, Could I steal Zosia away for a bit and we will discuss your results" Derwood smiled

"Yeah ill go back on ward for a bit keep your chin up"

Zosia walked with Derwood down to the office.

"Right take a seat Zosia" He smiled

Zosia sat down.

"So its not cancer, which is fantastic news"

"Yes definitely" Zosia smiled

"If we go down this route you can work with the medication and it will save your ovaries"

Zosia nodded "And children?"

"Ollie asked the same question, I will do my best but I can't guarantee anything, you shouldn't lose anything"

"Oh okay, So whats the medication"

"A new anti-depressant for you bipolar I've okayed it with your GP, Co-codamol and Folic Acid"

"Right okay, yeah I know the combination" She said "Have you got a prescription"

"Of course I'm just writing it now, you should be aware for the first few days your feel a little tired, especially with the change of anti-depressant, I'll sign you off for three days get yourself back on your feet and back to normal again alright"

"Thankyou for everything" Zosia said

"I will need you back every month to do a scan okay"

Zosia nodded getting up and leaving "thankyou" she said again on the way out and went to the pharmacy.

Let me know what you want to see! Please Review xxxx


	31. Now To Tell Dad

**Hope you all have had a good christmas and new year! heres another update!**

 **Please review xx**

 **Now to Tell Dad…**

Zosia was sat outside waiting for her prescription. Guy had just come out of surgery and back into his scrubs, he walked out and saw Zosia waiting.

"Zosh?" Guy asked

"Dad" She said looking up as he interrupted her from her dreaming

"You alright?" He asked sitting next to her

"Yeah just waiting for my new prescription"

"New prescription?" Guy asked

Zosia sighed "Dad are you free for coffee now?"

"As long as you don't mind me eating lunch too"

"No that's fine"

"Zosia march" The pharmacist said. Zosia got up and accepted the tablets walking back over to Guy.

"Pulses my treat?" Guy asked

"Sounds good" Zosia said walking with him

They both got their drinks and food and sat at a table by the wall.

"So then whats going on?" Guy asked taking a seat opposite

"I'm not going to go into details, as its things you don't really know and I wish Ma was here" Zosia said

"I know darling, tell me what you can"

"Basically long story short I went to see Mr Thompson, Gynecology"

"Why did you see him and not me?"

"Because your to do with the brain his to do with ladies parts!" She whispered to him sighing "Look Me and my boyfriend made a baby…I miscarried about 8 months ago now"

"Oh…Why didn't you tell me?"

"Can you imagine that, 'oh hi dad im not at work because im currently miscarrying' how would of you reacted"

"True…Anyway continue the story"

"Since then, nothings happened down there…so I went to see him, he found a shadow on my ovaries"

"Zosh…Its not cancer is it?"

"I thought it was, I was hoping I was pregnant, but no…Ive had an MRI scan today and its been found that it's a Ovarian Cyst, its benign so its not major"

Guy nodded

"It explains a lot, his increased my folic acid intake and changed my medication, he doesn't want to go down surgery route yet as he wants to give me the best chance of having a baby."

Guy nodded "That's fair enough, So you've got a few days off now?"

"Yeah…Oh and this is my new address, I live with my boyfriend and Dom and Arthur now we have a 6 bedroomed house"

"Oh lovely, who is this boyfriend then? Last time I knew it was Seb"

"eurgh….no….Its Dr Valentine…Ollie"

"Oh I see, good choice" Guy smiled

"Yeah I think his the one" Zosia smiled taking a sip

"Can I join you?" Ollie asked putting his sandwich on the table

"Of course" Zosia smiled

Ollie smiled pulling up a chair.

"Was just telling dad about us"

"Hope your looking after her Ollie"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way" Ollie smiled kissing her cheek and then taking a bite of his sandwich

"Look Dad, Me and Ollie were adults, were having sex and we will proberbly have a baby" Zosia said bluntly

Ollie choked on his sandwich as he put the remaining sandwich down on the table. He managed to regain himself from fully choking and took a sip of water.

"You alright?" Zosia asked

"Yeah, You've got to get better yet" He said out of breath

"I know"

"Well look I'm not going to stop you, and to be honest Zosh its about time I became a granddad" he smiled

"Is that you saying you don't mind?" Zosia asked

"It is" Guy smiled

Zosia smiled "I've got to pop to the loo, let you two talk for a minute or so" she said getting up and walking away from the table.

"You better look after her" Guy said, Ollie looked round watching her go.

"Guy…Of course I will, look now were on our own, I was hoping to speak to you this week" Ollie said

"What about?"

"I want to ask for Zosia's hand in marriage" he said seriously

"Well your doing the honourable thing and asking me, and that I appreciate…you have my blessing to ask her, I will be the one to give her away, Zosia is my only child and my little girl, you will promise to look after her won't you?"

"With all my heart"

"Then let me know the date when you get one" Guy smiled

"Thankyou" Ollie smiled

Zosia came back "So what did you talk about"

"Just stuff about work" Ollie said eating the rest of his sandwich

"Good" She smiled

"Right I better get back on the ward" Guy smiled "See you soon"

"Bye dad"

Please review xx


	32. A Night Together

**Feeling a bit generous at the moment! i thought i would give you another part! If i get some reviews you may get another tonight! I have so many ideas for this fic and so much planned! we will reach that 100th Chapter! Rosie xx**

 **A night together**

It was the night before Zosia was due back at work. Over the past few days Zosia's emotions had been playing havoc with her, she'd been crying one minute, shouting at Ollie the next and generally not happy. They were sat on the sofa.

"Have I been a bit crazy past few days?" Zosia asked as she leant against him

"You have, but you've been okay this afternoon" He said stroking her hair

"Sorry, I think the new tablets have affected things"

"I know, that's why I didn't retaliate" Ollie smiled kissing her head

Zosia leant up and kissed Ollie on the lips. Ollie responded gently, Zosia sat up some more and grew the kiss deeper breaking away slowly and looking at him. Ollie looked at her.

"Do you want to?" He asked

Zosia nodded briefly and leaned in kissing him again. Ollie stood up pulling away again.

"We share a house it might be better if we go to our bedroom"

Zosia nodded "True" She said standing up and walking upstairs with him

"You sure your okay, won't it hurt?" He asked as they walked in to the room and closed the door.

"Just shut up and kiss me" She smiled kissing him again.

Ollie pushed her onto the bed, removing clothes off her. And eventually the event began.

(Rated T: Use your imaginations people! :p)

They were both lay in bed, naked cuddling into one and other.

"That was fun" Zosia smiled

"It was…did it hurt you?" He asked concerned

"A little but its fine it was worth it"

Ollie smiled and kissed her forehead "Ready for work tomorrow?"

"Is anyone ever ready to face the Naylor?"

Ollie laughed "No…at least were part of the A-Team now"

"True"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Dom asked

"Do you have too?" Zosia said

"Well I wanted to know what to order you for tea"

"Another take out? You know we have a kitchen right" Zosia smiled

"Yes I know I've made one dish and Arthur has made another we need to know which one you want, we have chicken curry or Chicken with noodles" He said

"Anything without chicken?" Ollie asked smiling

Dom just walked in and was shocked "Well at least you have a duvet" he said

"We don't have to if you prefer, but Ollie is mine" Zosia smiled

"You did alright there Zosh" Dom smiled looking at the chest of Ollie which was sticking out the top

"Not cool Dom" Ollie said

"I'm only saying your hot, but I know your very straight so its fine" Dom smiled "Come on noodles or curry?"

"Bit of both" Zosia smiled

"I'll have what shes having" Ollie smiled

"Well get dressed and come down" Dom said walking out

"He scares me sometimes" Ollie said

"He won't do anything, his got to get past me first" Zosia smiled as she started to get up and get changed again. Ollie doing the same.

 **Please Review x**


	33. Return To Work

**As promised! xx**

 **Return To Work**

"Morning all" Jac said as she approached the nurses station where Ollie and Zosia were and to see a very hung-over Adele and Mo. "I see you two had fun last night don't make that react on your work, Ollie your working with Mo today you've got a heart bypass and a stent replacement to do, you may need to take the lead" she said giving him the file "Adele ward rounds please, Zosia your with me, we need to fill in a few forms to make sure your fit to work"

Zosia nodded as she got up and walked with her down to the office.

"Mr Thompson has sent me a very detailed report" Jac said as she walked into the office, Zosia behind her, sitting down. "He said you need to take it easy which is fine, I don't want you leading for now" Jac said

Zosia nodded.

"Were going to work on getting you to Ollie's level more, I want you to complete your F2 status, and start your cardiothoracics"

"That would be fantastic" Zosia said

"You've got a lot of work to do, Ollie will be doing his CT1 at the same time, so you won't be at the same level yet, but I want to focus on your qualifications more and get you more experience"

Zosia nodded

"Now back to today, You were put off sick for three days yes?"

"Yeah, I had a change over of medications for my bipolar"

"Yeah you never told me about that" Jac said

"I didn't think I had too"

"Well anyway, what medication are you on now?"

"Folic Acid, Anti-depressants and Co-codamol every 4 hours"

"That's fine your have a few more breaks too, are you expected at a scan"

"He said once a month so I will go to those"

"Please do and any changes you let me know, right if I can get you to sign there"

Zosia signed

"Great lets continue with work shall we" Jac said getting up and leaving

…..

Lunchtime had arrived and Zosia was sat at the nurses station, her head in her hands"

"You look as good as I feel, everything alright?" Mo said

"I've just got abdominal pains again"

"You taking your pain killers?"

"Yeah I'm just waiting for them to work" Zosia said

"One hot chocolate and one hot waterbottle, don't tell jac" Ollie smiled

"Lifesaver" Zosia said greatly accepting them

"Don't tell Jac what?" She asked giving him a one eye brow look

"His given me a hot water bottle because im in a bit of pain"

"Can you say puppy dog?" Jac said looking at him "Zosia, do some studying this afternoon, you've done enough treatments for one day, and puppy you can join her your exams will be coming up soon" She said walking off

Ollie sat by her and got his work out. "You feeling any better?"

"Its going slowly, its going to keep happening" Zosia said

 **Please Review xx**


	34. Pain Threshold

**HI All! Well i am being generous! I am literally on a roll at the moment, i have just completed writing chapter 49, thats how advanced i am! I've got it all sorted out and i hope your all stay with me! In response to the short chapters etc...My chapters vary from 500 words to 2000 words, it just depends on the storyline and when i can stop the chapter!**

 **This part has been long awaited! So please Enjoy and Review xx**

 **Pain Threshold**

It was about three weeks later. Zosia had been for her routine scan and nothing had really changed. She had been feeling more and more tired over the past few days and had been sick a few too.

Zosia yawned as she approached the meeting at the nurses station late.

"Ah Zosia so glad you could join us, keeping you awake are we?" Jac asked

"Sorry" Zosia said

"Its fine, just get some coffee or something please" Jac said shoving a file in front of her and walking off

"You alright" Mo asked coming over to her

"Feel a bit dizzy but I'll be okay" Zosia said looking at the file

"Your with me today, so what do you think?" Mo asked looking at her reading

"Well heart rate is increased, has a history of high blood pressure, so I'm guessing by the look of the results in the past were dealing with a heart disease patient"

"We are" She smiled

Zosia rubbed her stomach as a pain started to build.

"So is it a simple stent replacement" Zosia smiled

"Gold star for Doctor March" Mo smiled

"I just need to go to the loo" Zosia said walking off.

When she got there she ended up throwing up into the toilet, catching her breath and leaning against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with me this time?" She asked herself out loud

Zosia's hand went to her head as she sat on the floor, pain in her tummy becoming unbearable. So enough her body couldn't handle it anymore and she fell asleep.

"Mo, Have you sorted Mr Evans out yet ready for his stent replacement?" Jac asked

"I'm waiting for Zosia to come back from the loo" Mo said

"How long she been gone?"

"15 minutes ish?" Mo said

"Right shes not been on form today I'll come with you, see what shes up to"

Jac and Mo went marching down to the toilet ready to have a go at Zosia for time wasting. Mo walked in followed by Jac.

"Zosia you in here?" Mo asked

"Mo" Jac said opening a door slightly and seeing Zosia, she went and kneeled down in front of her checking her pulse "Shes got a pulse, Zosia" Jac said tapping her cheek "Shes out cold though"

"Shes been sick too…Shes not been well for a few weeks, she told me about some things but not everything" Mo said

"Shes having issues" Jac said moving her slowly so she was lying down "Shes got an ovarian cyst but this cant be from that too, right if you can go and get Ollie and a bed and some oxygen I'll stay with her" Jac said taking charge as Mo left "Zosia" she said shaking her slightly. Jac started to time her pulse.

Soon enough Ollie and Mo were back, Ollie burst in.

"Zosh" Ollie said kneeling by her side

"Ollie, it isn't the time for Shakespeare moment, lets get her onto a bed yeah" Jac said and Ollie didn't say anything "OLLIE!" Jac said "Look at me" Ollie did as he was told "We need to help her and to do that we need to get her onto the bed lets find out whats going on okay, get a grip please Ollie"

Ollie nodded scooping her up and taking her out to the bed laying her flat, Mo put a mask on her and they wheeled her down to a side room. Ollie got her hooked up to the monitors.

"Mo can you call Mr Thompson please" Jac said getting her sorted, Mo nodded doing so.

"Ollie" Zosia whispered taking off her mask "What happened"

"You fainted…Again…Mr Thompson is on his way" Jac said

Mr Thompson burst into the room "Zosia, I ran up, what happened?" he asked getting his gloves on

"She fainted and was sick" Jac said

"Shes been experiencing dizziness and pain in her abdomen too" Ollie added

"I trust Valentine will stay with you, I better get on" Jac said walking out with Mo

Derwood lifted her scrubs and pushed on her tummy "Right, lets get an ultrasound" he said going out and getting the machine and wheeling it in. "Lets see whats happening yes"

Zosia and Ollie nodded together. Derwood did the usual routine and put gel on her tummy and started the scanner. He looked confused at first and then kept looking and moving the scanner around. Suddenly a beating was heard in the room.

"Is that a baby?" Ollie asked transfixed to the screen

"It is" Derwood smiled "it wasn't picked up on the first few scans as it has been disguising itself as a second ovarian cyst, your baby is about 6 weeks"

"so I was pregnant when I first came to you" Zosia asked

"Well it was that week, so I couldn't of told you" he said doing a print out "you need to be careful, relax more, drop your hours at work too. Your cyst is still there and I suggest we remove it with keyhole so it wont affect the baby"

"So all of this is because im pregnant?" Zosia asked

"Yes…but you still have a cyst"

Zosia sat up "I'm going to be a mom…thankyou for everything thankyou"

"Its fine Zosia, I want to admit you and do the operation tomorrow" He said "get it out the way"

Zosia looked at Ollie "I want to wait…I want to wait for the baby to be born before we do anything"

"Zosh are you sure?" Ollie asked

Zosia nodded "I don't want anything to hurt this baby"

"Zosia, keeping the cyst longer could harm the baby" Mr Thompson added

"No…Its my choice, its just the same chance as taking it out, im not risking it and that's final" Zosia said

"Right…okay well you keep in touch, and come to your scans, ill get you discharged"

"Its fine I'll do it myself" Zosia said getting up and walking out with her stuff.

Ollie stood up "Zosh"

"Hormones…" Mr Thompson smiled "Good luck"

Ollie looked at him and then went after Zosia heading towards the locker room, where he saw her by the window looking out.

"Zosh?"

"I know you don't agree with that…but I don't want it out yet"

"Its like you've become attached"

"Ive been reading up on it Ollie, the chances of survival are 50/50"

"And the chances of complications are 70/30" Ollie said "Your not the only one that's done their research"

"I know you think I should have it…"

"I do…But sweetheart its your choice" he said rubbing her arm "This is our baby" he said moving a hand to her tummy

"I know Ollie…I just would rather have the baby then have it out"

Ollie nodded "Okay that's fine"

 **Please review xxx**


	35. Nothing fits!

**Loving writing this and so so much more planned I'm just not stopping now Chapter 52 is been written as you read this...possibly up to chapter 54 by midnight tonight!**

 **Finally Zollie baby...i can hear you all and don't worry everything will go to plan...almost!**

 **Nothing Fits!**

A few weeks had passed. Zosia woke up with Ollie breathing on her shoulder and gently placing kisses on it. She rolled over and smiled.

"Morning" He smiled kissing her lips

Zosia smiled breaking off "Morning"

"You know you've got a bump now" He said feeling her tummy

Zosia giggled "It tickles"

"I still can't believe were going to be parents" Ollie smiled

"I know but its studying first, you heard Jac yesterday exams in just over two months, weve got to get our head down" she said sitting up

"Are you sure your okay to be doing them then?" he asked sitting up by her

"Yeah…Ill only be 25/26/27 weeks or so I'm sure it will be fine"

"Well okay I suppose you have got to get to 40 weeks" Ollie smiled

"No shopping until im 20 weeks…I don't want to jinx anything" Zosia smiled

"When are we going to tell people?"

"If they ask" Zosia said getting up. She picked out some jeans and a top to go to work in. She got her top on fine, she put her jeans on and noticed a problem "Ollie I can't do them up" she said trying

Ollie smiled "You knew this would happen sweetheart, have you got any bigger trousers?"

"I've got my jogging bottoms, that's about it" She said

"your have to pop them on instead I think"

"Literally ive just popped out over the past week, these fit me last week" she said taking them off and replacing them with black jogging bottoms.

"Come on lets get to work" He said as they both went downstairs grabbing a croissant each on the way out and then beginning the drive to work. Ollie pulled up as he had insisted he'd drive in the past few weeks, they both got out walking up to the ward into the locker room.

Jac walked in as they started to get changed into their scrubs. "Morning all" She said clearly already for action in her black attire.

"Morning" they both said back

"Hows the work going Ollie" Jac said just as he had finished putting his trousers on

"Its going okay, I started the report last night"

"Good you can send me a draft if you want me to proof read it before you hand it in"

"That would be fab thanks" Ollie smiled putting the stethoscope round his neck.

"Forgodsake" Zosia sighed throwing the trousers of her scrubs onto the floor.

"What up with you Mini me"

"the scrubs don't fit me" She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Ollie want to leave us alone, go and start on Mr Terry get to grips with his op" Jac said as he nodded and walked out "When I was pregnant with Emma I had the large ones" she said getting them out of her locker and throwing them over "you can tighten them aswell…why didn't you just ask?"

Zosia put them on quickly "I didn't want anyone to find out"

"No affence mini me but you look huge…how many weeks are you?"

"about 16 I think, How did you know I was pregnant?"

Jac smiled "Come on…Your bum's bigger and your tummy's expanding, remember I've been there" Jac smiled

"Thanks…Are you okay Jac?" Zosia asked getting herself sorted

"Yeah fine why?"

"Your been nice to me"

"Really…Get to work" Jac said deadpan "No slacking, pregnant or not you need to get this work done and I want it on my desk Monday morning" Jac said in her normal tone

"Right" she said

"Well go!" she said opening the door

Zosia walked straight out and was on to the ward. She went over to the nurses station.

"All sorted my love?" Ollie asked

"Yeah Jac's given me hers she used for Emma, were gonna have to do some shopping I need clothes"

Ollie nodded

"Right your with me today Zosia in theatre, scrub up and ill see you in there in 5 for gowning" Mo smiled as she walked towards the theatre

"Nothing like getting stuck in" Zosia smiled at Ollie as she walked off towards theatre.

Zosia walked into theatre and began to scrub up.

"So how are things?" Mo asked

"Things are going well" Zosia smiled washing her hands

"this morning were doing a triple bypass and you're my right hand girl" Mo smiled

"Oh great" Zosia smiled as a nurse put the scrubs on for her.

"Lets go" Mo smiled walking into theatre "Right heres the scapal off you go" Mo said

Zosia nodded and cut the skin open with the scalpel.

"Neatly done" She said "Right You ready pull that bit of tissue"

Zosia nodded but stopped before she did so closing her eyes.

"Take your time…you alright?"

"I'm in a bit of pain but I'll be okay"

An hour or so had passed and Zosia was still in theatre with Mo.

"Mo, Can you take over, I'm really tired and can't concentrate" Zosia said

"Of course, you've done really well, don't scrub out I want you to see this" Mo Said "Okay and take him off bypass" Mo said just finishing up

The heart had started beating by itself.

"Congratulations Zosia, you've just completed your first Triple bypass, lets close him up yeah"

Zosia nodded

"Hows the pain?"

"Linguring" Zosia said helping her close up.

"Is it the cyst that's causing it?" Mo asked as she was closing him up

"Not quite" Zosia said "Mo I'm pregnant…The baby is lying on the cyst and its hurting a bit"

"I knew it! Congratulations, sorry to keep you standing for this long"

"Its been a pleasure working on this with you" she smiled

"Well you've certainly passed your Practical examinations"

"I was being tested on this?"

"Yeah Jac's asked me to write a report about it and well im thrilled with your performance" Mo smiled

"Fantastic" She smiled holding her side "Am I okay to sit down please" Zosia asked

"Go scrub out and take a break, its been tough this morning but you've done well"

"Thanks Mo"

 **Please Review! xx**


	36. It's All Happening

**Thank you for the reviews! I will update now when i get to a certain amount of views on the traffic stats. I seem to have a lot of readers and i don't want to keep people waiting! Hope you all enjoy, Something may happen with the baby but then again it may not. ;) Let me know what you want to see happen?!**

 **Rosie xxx**

 **It's All Happening**

A few days later and it was edging on to week 17.

"Mini me, my office" Jac said coming past the station towards her office

Zosia got up and went with Jac.

"Take a seat" Jac said as she also did. "I've had a glowing report for Maureen about the triple bypass you did"

Zosia nodded smiled

"She mentioned you had a few issues with pain but continued the op proffesionally" Jac smiled

"Yeah baby was lying on my cyst, I just took It slow"

"Which is what makes a good surgeon, Zosia I'm proud to have you as part of my team" Jac smiled

"Thanks" Zosia said rubbing her stomach

"The university have got in touch with me, the dates for your exams have been confirmed" Jac said passing her a piece of paper

Zosia nodded taking some deep breaths

"Ollie will be joining you in the exams as he takes his CT1 exams" Jac said looking up "Are you okay?"

"I feel really sick" Zosia admitted

Jac rolled her eyes and passed her a bowl "You suffering with morning sickness?"

Zosia took the bowl just in case "No…I've not had any problems this time round" she said as she threw up.

"Right" Jac said "Have you been drinking enough water" She said passing the tissues

"Yeah…" she said wiping her face

"you know as well as I do Zosia it can just occur, see how you go this morning if your still not feeling well I'll send you home, I suggest you use today as study time"

Zosia nodded "Okay" she said standing

"Zosia well done for the operation" Jac said

"Thanks"

"Oh and take these" she said giving her a pile of bowls

Zosia smiled and took them greatfully leaving

"Do try and make it to the toilet, use those as a last resort please" Jac said

"I'll try" Zosia said leaving

…..

Later on Ollie and Zosia were sat in the lounge.

"are the rumours true?" Arthur asked

"What rumours?" Zosia asked

"The one that your pregnant?" Dom asked standing next to Arthur

"Yeah about 17 weeks why?" Zosia asked

"And you didn't thing to tell us?" Arthur said

"Zosia I thought we were friends!" Dom said

"We are" Zosia sat up

"Guys whats the problem, you knew this would happen at some point" Ollie said

"I know its just happening quickly" Arthur said

"Look" Zosia said standing "Its obvious im pregnant" Zosia sighed

"I know but you should of said" Dom said

Zosia sighed as her hand went to her bump.

"You alright babe?" Ollie asked

Zosia pulled his hand onto her bump and smiled "It's the first time its really moved"

Ollie smiled just feeling the baby move "That's always a good sign" he smiled kissing her cheek.

"I think I may actually be sick" Arthur said

"Strange question zosh can I feel it?" Dom asked

"Sure" She smiled as she turned herself around and put doms hand on it

"It feels weird" Dom said

Arthur came over "right lets feel" he said moving his hand and looking away.

They all laughed at Arthur.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you, your like brothers to me, your be like uncles to this baby" Zosia said

Ollie held her closely.

 **Please review, Let me know what you want to see later on? :D**


	37. Hormones Raging

**Heres another part for you all! Keep the reviews coming and ill take on** **board what you say and what you want to see. Rosie xx**

 **Hormones Raging**

It was edging towards the exams with only two weeks to go, Zosia was a lot bigger and it was extremely obvious that she was pregnant now at 24 weeks.

Zosia was sat at the nurse's station rubbing her bump.

"Alright momma to be hows it all going?" Mo asked smiling

"Alright, me and Ollie had a scan last week" Zosia smiled showing her "Were keeping the sex a secret"

"That's cute, I would do it too, you having much pain?"

"Yeah it hurts so much with the cyst, Ollie has been golden"

"Whats that about me?" Ollie comes over massaging her shoulder

Zosia smiles relaxing "That your doing everything perfectly"

Ollie continued as he leant down and kissed her.

"sorry to break the party up" Jac comes over to the station "we've got a case coming up from ED involved in an accident, the patient is stable but we will have to operate, the gentleman in question has had some impact on his ribs which has caused an impact on the heart, we need to monitor him and do some test to see if the heart is working properly, Ollie I want you and Mo on the case, Zosia I want you to rest" Jac said turning away

"Im not an invalid" Zosia said annoid standing

Jac sighed stopping in her tracks and turning round. "Zosia a word please" she said and turned back round continuing to walk to the office

Zosia sighed "why she been so mean?" She asked Ollie

"Just go and speak to her, she maybe a bit of a cow but she'll understand" Ollie said hugging her

"Now Zosia" Jac shouted down to the station her hand on the office door.

Zosia sighed walking over to Jac and into the office.

"I appreciate it if you didn't undermind me" Jac said

"I wasn't…" Zosia said sitting down

Jac interrupted turning and looking out the window "Look Zosia, you are on my team, I tell you what you do, I assign jobs"

"Yes but…"

Jac interrupted "Yes you may be pregnant and yes im giving you less but you've got exams in what two weeks, I don't want you stressed"

Zosia sighed "Forgodsake will you let me talk" She shouted standing

Jac turned around and looked at her sternly. "I'm waiting" She said sarcastically

"You never give me any work, I don't have any patients! Im fed up of coming to work and doing nothing because you won't let me do anything" she yelled "I hate this I cant stand this anymore" she said letting tears slide as she sat down.

"Well I've never bought a doctor with the spirit like you to tears before" she said passing her a tissue

"Sorry my hormones are going crazy" she sniffed wiping her face.

"I gathered" she said sitting down at the desk facing her "Look Zosia" she sighed "I'm not giving you much work for this particular reason, what would happen if you turned on a patient like you've just turned on me? I can't have that on my team, it will bring the cardiothoracic department of Holby right down"

"So its all about you?" Zosia asked

"Yes Zosia, Its my department and without that you wont have a job"

Zosia sighed

"Do you want me to assign you a patient? I can if you want" Jac asked "Do you want everyone to jump up and down and give you attention because your pregnant?"

"That's not fair Jac and you know it" Zosia said as a pain ripped through her she let out a whine as she rubbed her bump.

Jac sighed "Zosia are you in pain?"

Zosia nodded

Jac got up and went round crouching down "where?"

"Just there" she said touching the side of her bump

"Is baby kicking?" Jac asked

"Yeah"

Jac got her stethoscope and held it against her bump. Jac listened and got a tear in her eye.

"Would you excuse me?" Jac said walking out and out of sight shaking off the few tears that had strayed as she remembered listening to Emma. Jac came back in now fully pulled together. "Right Zosia you need to relax okay, just continue with the work you've got don't put too much stress on yourself"

Zosia nodded "Sorry for shouting"

"Its fine, go on" Jac said as Zosia got up and left. Jac went and sat at her desk and closed all the windows seeing a picture of her daughter on the desktop. She smiled and then phoned the crèche to make sure she was okay.

 **Please Review x**


	38. Exam Day

**Hi all thank you for the amazing views I've had in the past day! WOW! Loving all your comments do keep them coming! let me know what you think will happen, what you** **want to happen?**

 **Rosie xx**

 **p.s enjoy...somebody said they wanted drama...xxx**

 **Exam Day**

Both Zosia and Ollie were waiting at the university outside the exam room.

"How you feeling?"

"Not great im still in such a lot of pain" Zosia said

"Is it coming and going?" Ollie said

Zosia nodded "I'll be okay, good luck"

"And to you babe, any problems remember tell the invigilator"

"I will don't worry Ollie, just do well okay" Zosia smiled

"Right go in and find your seats bags at the back no talking, phones off" A lecturer said as they all walked in and found their seats.

The exam was well underway and Zosia was half way through her paper when the pain was getting worse. She rubbed her bump and tried to continue. Eventually she gave in and got an invigilator over.

"Everything okay?"

"I need some air" Zosia said quietly

"Okay I'll come with you" the invigilator smiled

Zosia got up and looked at the chair and there was a tiny patch of blood. Ollie looked over looking worried.

Zosia just walked out of the room and outside.

"Is everything okay?" the exam invigilator asked

"I don't know, im only 26 weeks, I need to phone my midwife"

"Do want me to put down taken ill?"

"I need my boyfriend his in there" Zosia sighed as more pain rushed through her and she winced.

"Whats his name?"

"Oliver Valentine, his taking ct1"

"Come with me" she said walking into the hall again Zosia waiting at the back as she spoke to the lecturer who came over to her.

"Everything okay Zosia?" he asked quietly

"I think theres some complications with my pregnancy" she whispered to him "I'm 26 weeks, theres some bleeding and I'm in a lot of pain" she said to him.

"Right we will get you and Ollie marked as much as possible and then you can resit the rest when your ready"

"Thanks"

"I'll go get him you get your stuff" he smiled and went over to Ollie bending down. "Ollie, how you getting on?" he whispered

"Okay…is Zosia okay?"

"No mate she needs you, finish the sentence your writing and your be able to finish it at a later date"

Ollie nodded doing so and going to the back of the hall getting his things and walking out seeing Zosia.

"Babe you okay?"

"I'm bleeding, I'm in immense pain" Zosia said "I need to get to hospital" she worried

"Its okay Zosh, it will be alright lets get up there you phone Mr Thompson see if he can fit us in and ill drive" Ollie said getting into the car with her after thanking their lecturer.

Ollie was driving and Zosia phone the hospital and spoke to Mr Thompson.

"Zosia! How are things?" Derwood asked picking up the phone

"They were fine, but were on our way in, I'm bleeding and in a lot of pain"

"Right…come straight to maternity and lets try and sort it, don't worry okay Zosia everything will be fine"

"Okay, see you in a bit" she said putting the phone down.

Ollie drove quickly and got to the hospital. Zosia got out and he went around the other side and helped her into the hospital. Derwood met them at the entrance with a wheelchair which Zosia was greatful of.

Derwood wheeled her down with Ollie in tow. "Right lets get you onto the bed" Derwood said as they entered the room.

"I'll carry you" Ollie said lifting her up and putting her on the bed.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Derwood asked

"Go for it" she said

Derwood past a sheet over to cover her as Ollie helped her take her jeans and underwear off.

"Right lets have a look" He said putting some gloves on and then checking. "Right Zosia…your 2cm dilated"

"WHAT?" both Ollie and Zosia said together

"Zosia your in labour, its perfectly natural to go into labour at any stage, we will admit you and get you on some fluids, im admitting you because of how premature it is"

Zosia nodded worried "Is it coming today?"

"Or tomorrow I don't know it will come when its ready, we will get you on some gas and air as well for pain relief"

Zosia nodded

"Theres a room next door which is empty you can have that one and ill get one of the nurses to help you."

"Thanks for all your help" Ollie said

"I'll come and do a scan when your settled"

 **Please review xx :P:P**


	39. Lets Have A Baby!

39\. Lets have a baby!

Jac was on the prowl that afternoon and went to the nurses station.

"Mo what are you still doing here, wheres Valentine and March?" Jac asked

"Have you not heard?"

"No they were supposed to of finished there exams and come here to work"

"Zosia has been admitted, shes gone into labour"

"What? Shes only what 20 weeks?"

"Yeah…premature birth" Mo said "I'm working Ollie's shift for you, I'm looking forward to my day off tomorrow now"

Jac nodded "I'll get on to Henrik see if we can get some doctors"

Mo nodded

"When was she admitted?" Jac asked

"Derwood said something about not finishing the exam?"

"Right I'll get onto the university as well and then ill go and see them"

"Were lucky its quiet" mo said

"Yeah and nothing scheduled yet, Guy's got the theatre, keep me updated Mo"

"Will do"

…..

"Shall we see how were doing?" Derwood asked as he came into the room

"Im in so much pain" Zosia wimpered

"Keep taking the gas and air it will go" Derwood said getting the ultrasound scanner ready. Zosia was ready for him already, he squirted the gel on and started the scan.

"Hows it looking?" Ollie asked

"Baby is coming definitely…however its breach which i would expect, Now because of the circumstances I think its going to have to be C-Section"

"Well if that's the case can you remove the cyst too?" Zosia asked

"I can't see why not, we will put you under local for both"

"Can I be with her?" Ollie asked

"Of course, if I can get you to sign this form"

Zosia did so.

"When did you last eat?"

"Last night I was sick this morning" she said taking some more gas and air as a huge contraption came.

"That's fine, deep breaths" Derwood said going to leave

"I feel like I've wet myself, I haven't have I Ollie?"

Ollie checked "Mr Thompson…" Ollie said

Derwood came back over "Zosia your waters have broken, we need to get you in quickly"

Zosia nodded as derwood got his other nurses to help take her down to theatre.

"Its happening" Ollie said worried slightly

"Your be fine" Zosia said wincing in pain "its me you have to worry about"

Derwood was now in scrubs and Ollie had put his scrubs from his bag on.

"Local anaesthetic going in" Derwood said "Right you ready Zosia?"

"Yeah go for it" Zosia said as she just tried to relax.

Ollie held one of her hands watching the work of derwood. Within in minutes the tiny 12 inch baby was out.

"You have a baby girl" Derwood smiled

"Shes not crying?" Zosia asked looking at Ollie

"Zosia its okay, I'm going to let my trusted colleague take over taking the cyst out and close up I want the best care for your baby and you" Derwood said as he stepped to one side changing his gloves going to where the baby is.

"Is she okay derwood?" Ollie asked

Derwood was doing compressions with one finger to get the baby's heart started. Suddenly there was a tiny cry as the baby moved slightly.

"Shes alive but needs help" Derwood said putting her into an incubator and wheeling her out.

"Ollie…" Zosia said

"What darling?"

"Go with her, I'll be okay"

"You sure babe?"

"Yes go" Zosia said falling asleep slowly


	40. Happy Families

**Thank you for the reviews! please keep them coming! I've had a bit of a break from writing to read an amazing book (its taken me 36 hours to read, yes i only started saturday night!) The book itself is called 'you're the one that i want' by Giovanna Fletcher (I'm a massive Fletcher fan, Tom, Carrie and Gi!) its given me some fresh ideas for the fic and i'm happy to** **announce I'm now writing again!**

 **I've had a lot of requests in reviews for some Drama to happen...trust me when i say there is a lot of drama going to happen, Jac has become to nice for my liking! :)**

 **Rosie :D**

 **Please Review! Happy Reading! xx**

 **Happy Families**

As the baby was wheeled out, Jac had come down the corridor.

"Is that Zosia's?" Jac asked

"Yes, actually can you do heart checks for me?" Derwood asked still pushing the incubator

"Course" Jac said following him into an ITU for babies. Jac did the checks. "Shes so tiny"

"I know"

"Her heart is beating fine, keep her on monitors for it any change let me know" Jac said

"Jac?" Ollie asked

"I hear congratulations are in order" Jac smiled

"How's she doing?"

"You've got a little fighter, like my Emma, her heart is perfect, she'll need a bit of help for a bit but I think she will be fine" Jac smiled

"Thanks Jac"

"Your Girlfriend has just come out of theatre, you might want to go and see her and tell her the good news I'll let everyone know for you"

Ollie smiled as he touched her for the first time

"Jac thankyou" Ollie smiled as he stood up knowing his little girl was in the best of hands.

"Do you mind if I come too?" Jac asked

"Of course you can" Ollie said walking over to the room "Zoshie" Ollie said going over to her and kissing her.

Zosia kissed him back. "Don't even think about putting yourself inside me for a while, I am in so much pain you would not believe"

"I believe you and I know the pain well" Jac smiled coming over "Congratulations by the way"

"Jac" Zosia said trying to sit up which led to both Jac and Ollie pushing her back

"Zosia, You need to relax or your stitches will come undone, Your baby girl is fine her heart is perfect"

"When can she come out of the incubator?" Zosia asked

"Not yet shes too weak, your need to feed her though at some point"

"Im so tired" she yawned

"Ollie am I able to have a word with Zosia?" Jac asked

"Yeah ill go get a coffee im gasping"

"Get me one too" Zosia smiled

"And me" Jac said smirking

"Right I see how this is" Ollie smiled walking out

Jac went and sat down by Zosia.

"Why are you being so nice?" Zosia asked "who are you and what have you done with Jac Naylor"

Jac smiled "I have a soft spot for babies…especially babies that I can munch at a later date"

"I never thought you would" Zosia said

"Don't say anything to anyone this is between me and you mini me" Jac said "Doesn't mean I give you special treatment"

"Of course not" Zosia smiled

"Look, after Emma and with my Endo I'm not going to have anymore children…so I want you to have Emma's clothes. Of course I will keep the special ones, but I want you to have the ones shes grown out of, its does me and you a favour"

"Jac are you sure" Zosia asked

"Of course, I wouldn't of offered it otherwise, my baby is getting big now" Jac said "They grow up so quick treasure it"

"I will" Zosia smiled

"Look I may be a cow occasionally but if you need any help let me know"

"As I haven't got a mom I don't have anyone on the feminine side apart from you and Mo and I have to admit ive never wanted to come to you"

"Well you can change that as you can come to me" Jac said

"Thanks, I've got to try and breast feed first, that's going to be a game and a half as im not producing any milk yet"

"That's fine they will give you medication for that"

Ollie came back in "Costa's all round"

"Thanks Ollie" Jac said

"Thanks babe" Zosia said

"I've got to get back to ward but keep me updated" Jac smiled leaving with the coffee.

Ollie sat where Jac had. Derwood came in pushing the incubator.

"Shes doing well Zosia and everything was successful in the operation"

"Shes so tiny" Zosia said

"We will get you expressing milk as soon as and then we can feed her until shes strong enough, at the moment were feeding her with formula."

Zosia nodded "I'm not producing milk yet"

"I know we will get you some medication"

 **Please Review! xx**


	41. Becoming Mom

**As i said before Jac is getting too soft...stick with me the next one is a comedy part but after that the drama kicks in :D Enjoy!**

 **Please Review - Let me know what you want to see! What do you want Jac to do to Zosia/Ollie? What should guy do to Ollie/Zosia?**

 **Rosie xxx**

 **Becoming Mom**

3 days later and Zosia was sat in her room now walking around and looking out the window.

"Theres just no getting you to sit down is there?" Ollie smiled walking in

"I'm just trying to digest everything" Zosia said arms folded

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a mum…30 weeks ago none of this was even thought of…I've got to look after a small person" Zosia said

"And your be fantastic at it, we both will" Ollie reassured rubbing her shoulder "Derwood said we can take our little girl out for the first time, we need to name her really"

"I know its all so sudden I just want to hold her" Zosia said

"Come on then" Ollie smiled holding her hand and leading her to the ITU. Zosia sat down by her with Ollie behind.

"Shes doing really well, any ideas on names yet?" Derwood asked

"Not yet…I just want to hold her first" Zosia said

"Which we can do, any sign of milk yet?"

"Not yet, this is going to be a strange request…can you get Jac?" Zosia asked

"Jac? Why?" Ollie asked confused

"Because I'd rather her help with feeding then Derwood, no offence its just you're a colleague and your male and its weird"

"Don't worry I'll get her for you" Derwood smiled paging Jac and then gently taking out the new addition. "There we go" he said popping her into Zosia's arms "Shes put on 3 pound since she was born, shes now 3 pound 9"

"Hello I'm your mommy" Zosia smiled looking down

"I'll leave you to it" Derwood said leaving

Jac came in just after "You called" She said

"Yeah can you help me feed her?" Zosia asked

"You want me to help?" Jac said taken back slightly

Zosia nodded.

"I think I might leave you ladies to it, I'll be outside" Ollie smiled respecting his wife and going out

Jac came and sat by her "She is beautiful"

"Thankyou, could you untie my gown for me?" Zosia asked as Jac did so letting it fall slowly.

"Don't expect this everyday, this is a one off"

"Of course" Zosia smiled

Jac helped her guide the baby.

"shes not feeding" Zosia panicked

"Relax…Try again like I showed you, take some deep breaths and retry" Jac said

Zosia did so "Still didn't work" she said

The baby started crying, Zosia changed the position leaving her gown where it was and comforted her baby as she calmed down.

"Try again Zosia trust me" Jac said helping her again as the baby latched on this time.

"Shes feeding" Zosia smiled

"That's it, see its easy" Jac said "Have you got a name yet?"

"No I don't really know"

"it will suddenly come to you" Jac said

"How will I know when shes finished?" Zosia asked

"She will tell you trust me, you wait until she gets teeth" Jac laughed

"That bad?" Zosia smiled

"Put it this way Emma was weened pretty quickly" Jac smiled

Suddenly the baby stopped feeding.

"You need to wind her"

"What?" Zosia asked

"Did you not go to any antenatal classes?" Jac asked

"We were supposed to start one this week"

"Oh…Okay well can I show you?" Jac asked holding her arms out

Zosia nodded passing the baby over. Jac put her against her shoulder gently tapping her back and bouncing.

"You know you look so natural" Zosia said

Jac smiled continuing as the baby spat up on her shoulder. "Ah yes I don't miss that bit" Jac said annoid giving the baby back "Fully winded and me fully smelly"

"Thanks…Sorry" she said

"Don't worry, I best get this cleaned up…" Jac said leaving

 **Please Review - Let me know what you want to see! What do you want Jac to do to Zosia/Ollie? What should guy do to Ollie/Zosia?** **xxxxx**


	42. What's in a name?

**Hope you like this part! Please review xxxx**

 **Whats in a Name?**

Zosia was sat on the bed with the baby in an incubator next to her and Ollie was on the chair with his feet on the arm rest.

"How about Tabitha Annabelle the third" Ollie Smiled

"Are you insane…" Zosia asked

"Lady Macbeth?" Ollie asked

"You are not calling our baby girl Lady Macbeth" Zosia said sternly

There was a long silence.

"I know!" he said excitedly

"What now?" She said bored of his comedy

"We should call her February"

"What why?"

"Well then her name would be February Valentine"

"That's just sad on all accounts…and don't even think about suggesting Heart, Cupid, or Cherub stupid names Ollie"

"The words Knickers and twist come to mind"

Zosia just sighed

"Ariel Valentine?" Ollie asked now looking through his phone at names

"That just sounds like a bad Disney character or a bad Radio Station"

"Have you got any suggestions?"

"What was your sister called?"

"Persephone…but we all called her penny, Man I miss her wish she was here"

"Penelope…" Zosia said "I like that but as a middle name, as a way to remember your sister"

"You would do that?"

"Of course…I can't include Tara…its too close for you maybe if we have another…"

Zosia nodded.

"What was your moms name?" Ollie asked

"Anya Amelia Self"

"I like both those names he said…how come your not a self?"

"I changed my name…I left home so dad would never find me" Zosia said

"Oh okay…what about Amelia?"

"Amelia Penelope Valentine" Zosia said out loud and then looked at her daughter "I like it, its unique and means something to both of us"

"it is unique and I love it" Ollie smiled "Oliver, Zosia and Amelia"

Zosia smiled "Shes our little baby"

"She is indeed"

Arthur and Dom knocked and after given the signal came in.

"So firstly you didn't text me until yesterday and this little cutie has been in the world far longer" Dom said going over

"Yeah sorry I was out of it, and Ollie was pandering to my needs"

Arthur smiled at the baby "Shes tiny isn't she"

"She is…but shes a fighter born at 26 weeks"

"Oh yes I was enjoying my desperate housewives catch up last night when it was interrupted by the doorbell…a large delivery came from mothercare" Dom said

"That will be the cot, pram and car seat" Zosia said

"Dom" Arthur said looking at him

"What…"

"Stop doing the flouncy thing we've been through this over the cereals"

"Boys please, my baby girl is trying to snooze" Zosia smiled

Both stopped and looked at her "has she got a name yet?"

"Yes she has" Ollie smiled "Amelia Penelope Valentine"

"That's unique" Arthur smiled

"It sounds like a clothing brand, I like it" Dom smiled

"And of course your both godfathers"

"Yes! I am The Godfather" Arthur said

"Your such a Geek sometimes you know that" Dom said "Does that mean we have to go to church?"

"Yes shes getting christened"

"May twelve lightning bolts descend on my head that day" Dom smiled

They all laughed "Won't be for a while yet, she needs to get well first" Zosia smiled


	43. Discharged

**SO heres another part for you all! I have now finished this fic, however there is plenty of parts and drama to come! There are 56 chapters all together so still plenty to read! Also i have started a brand new fanfic which will be better than this one again Zollie based so look out for it i will let you know the title as soon as i have one for it won't be posting for a while tho!**

 **Thanks Rosie :D**

 **Discharged**

Another day had gone by and Zosia had been discharged but Amelia wasn't yet well enough. Zosia's hormones had started reacting with her tablets.

"Want to go home darling and sleep in our own bed" Ollie asked picking up her bag

"No not without Amelia"

"Zosh, Amelia isn't coming home for a while weve been through this shes not well" Ollie said

"I don't want to leave her" She said picking up her bag

Ollie came over and got the bag off her.

"Leave it" She said pulling it back "You go home I'll stay here"

"You can't stay here Zosia they need the bed" Ollie sighed

"Ill sleep in the chair" Zosia said

"You can't Zosia just come home please"

"I don't want too"

"it will do you good to come home" Ollie said

"Just leave me alone"

"Fine, im off night" Ollie said dumping her bag and walking out and going home.

Zosia sighed going to the ITU and sitting by her daughter.

"Zosia what you still doing here?" Mo asked coming in "Didn't you get discharged"

"im not going home I wish people would stop telling me what to do" Zosia yelled making Amelia cry

"Zosia…Calm down, just go home I promise we will call you if anything changes good or bad" Mo said

Zosia sighed "Fine" she said as she got up slamming the chair to the side and walking out with her bags.

"Zosh you off home?" Arthur asked

"Yeah, can I have a lift?"

"Yeah gotta stop and get some food though if that's okay"

Zosia's eyes lit up "Yeah"

They both got into the car and Arthur drove to the supermarket first.

"Right I just need to get a few bits" Arthur said

"That's fine, ive got to get some pads anyway"

"Right that's too much information you can do that on your own" Arthur said getting out

Zosia got out also. She walked in with Arthur and they both went separate ways agreeing to meet up in 10 minutes. Zosia got everything she needed including Vodka and Wine in her trolley.

"You sure you should be drinking that?" Arthur asked as he packed it for her

"Yeah your have to lift it as I cant" Zosia said

They both paid for their shopping and went out, Arthur put it all in the boot and then he drove them both home.

"Oh so you finally arrive" Ollie said as she walked in

Arthur brought the bags

"Oh Shut up, wheres my wine" Zosia said

"Zosia! Why are you drinking wine you've just had a baby"

"Well I fancied it" Zosia said taking the bottle into the kitchen and opening it and then going into the lounge and drinking it out the bottle

"Its not all Ollie look shes bought all that" Arthur said

Ollie sighed and took it all into the kitchen "we will keep an eye on her, I think Amelia is hitting her hard"

"I know"

"please continue to talk about me behind my back" Zosia said walking in hearing them

"Zosh…"

"Don't even think about" She said taking another sip

Ollie sighed

….

Ollies Paternity leave of 6 weeks (he had holiday too!) had now ended eventhough Amelia was still in hospital. He came back to work and walked out onto the ward towards the nurses station.

"Hows are resident dad?" Mo smiled

Ollie wiped his face absolutely shattered "Tired and the baby's not even home yet"

"Hows Zosia?"

"Honest?" Ollie asked

"Yeah"

"A Complete Bitch…shes doing my head in"

"Wow…Someones upset" Mo said

"Okay maybe Bitch is a bit harsh, Shes just constant, Shes getting night terrors, she never used to have them, She doesn't smile and the worst of it she doesn't want to sleep with me"

"You don't think its post natal depression do you?" Mo asked

"Its getting that way I think" Ollie sighed putting his head in his hands

"Wakey Wakey Daddy" Jac said coming over "whats up with you?" Jac asked

Ollie looked at her and then walked off towards the staffroom.

"Whats going on?"

"Zosia"

"Why whats happening?" Jac asked

Zosia came down towards the nurses station "Hello, thought id drop in and say hi"

"Zosia your supposed to be resting" Ollie said coming out the staffroom with a coffee

"Just stop, your always telling me what to do"

"Zosia you've had a c-section and an operation"

"Yes over five weeks ago! I'm fine now" she shouted

"Look your upsetting the patients can you deal with this somewhere else please" Jac said

"Yes Zosia's going home arnt you?" Ollie asked

"Nope and you cant make me Ollie" Zosia said walking

"Zosia Just Go please save us all from your little domestic" Jac added

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you hmm? Get your own way, have my boyfriend all to yourself"

"Zosia leave the ward now before I get you removed from the hospital"

"Fine" Zosia said walking down to ITU

"You alright Jac?" Ollie asked

"I'm fine… I recommend you contact her psych consultant" Jac said

Ollie sighed "You reckon its post natal depression?"

"No…I know it is" Jac said walking back to her office

Zosia went down to maternity to see Amelia. She sat with her she was now a lot stronger and out the incubator.

"Shes doing really well you can take her home today"

"okay I'll get my boyfriend" Zosia said texting him and then watching Amelia moving her arms and feet.

 **Please Review xx**


	44. Things go down Hill…Again

**Will be updating everyday now! Please review xx**

 **44\. Things go down Hill…Again**

Amelia had been home for over a week now and was getting stronger everyday. Ollie had taken the decision to put her onto formula as Zosia had been drinking more and more. Ollie was on late at work leaving Zosia with Amelia.

"Zosia are you not going to sort out Amelia shes crying?" Arthur said coming into the lounge seeing Zosia half way through a bottle.

"She can self sooth" Zosia smiled

"That's not the attitude Zosia and you know it" Arthur said

Zosia sighed and went upstairs to see what was up. She was reluctant to pick her up but did. Her nappy was fine, she'd been recently fed what was her problem. Zosia put her back into the cot and left her going back down stairs.

"Sorted?"

"Shes still crying, shes just attention seeking" Zosia said taking another sip of the wine.

"Babies don't attention seek Zosia"

"Well if your so good you go sort her!" Zosia shouted at him

"Zosh you need to sort out your own baby, shes your baby" Arthur said

Zosia sighed and stomped upstairs, Arthur followed her.

Zosia grabbed a pillow and went to put it over Amelia.

"Zosia no!" Arthur said running over and pushing her to the floor before the pillow went anywhere near Amelia. "What are you doing?!"

"I just want her to shut up, to make everyone happy" Zosia said as she burst into tears.

"Don't Move okay…DOM!"

"You Calle…Blimey whats happened here?" Dom asked

"Can you call Ollie"

"Saying what?" Dom asked picking up Amelia and comforting her she calmed down a little

"Whats wrong with her?" Arthur asked

"I think weve got a case of Colic, How old is she?" Dom asked

"Erm 7 weeks I think now as she was in hospital for 6" Arthur said

Dom said bouncing her and feeling her forehead "Whats happened with Zosia?"

"She tried to suffocate her, we need Ollie back" Arthur said

"I'll keep Amelia with me and I'll give him a ring, get him to get a prescription on the way im sure the Naylor will write one" he said walking out

"Zosia you need help" Arthur said "Are you taking your tablets?"

"What's the point?" she cried

"you need to take them and stop drinking the amount of alcohol" Arthur said sitting by her "You have a small life to look after now too"

"I can't hack this anymore" Zosia cried

"Jac's let Ollie leave, she said we need to phone psych" Dom Said coming back in

"Dom be a best friend and don't call them please" Zosia sobbed

"Babe you need help" Dom said

"So…I'm fed up I hate life"

They continued to talk, until Ollie came through the front door and legged it upstairs.

"Amelia!" Ollie said taking her out of Dom's hands and holding her closely "How could you Zosia?!" he yelled

Zosia just sat on the bed again bursting into tears.

"Ollie don't" Dom said pulling him round to face it "In her mind she thought it was the right thing to do, lets get the medication sorted and then we will sort out Zosia, arthurs with her she can't do anything"

Ollie nodded sitting on the bed the other side to where Zosia was and held Amelia. Dom put the medication inside some milk and gave it to Ollie who fed her.

"Zosia I'm not impressed" Ollie said to her

"I'm Sorry" She cried

"You could of killed her, she's delicate enough"

"I know" Zosia cried "I'll just leave" Zosia said getting up

"Dom could you" Ollie said handing over Amelia and the bottle. He then went after Zosia. "And where do you plan to go"

"Anywhere you don't want me clearly" Zosia said

"Zosia… I just cant believe you thought of doing that to your own baby" Ollie said "Im not impressed I think we may need to take a break…ill stay in the current room with Amelia and you go to the room next door" Ollie said "Its temporary, I just cant cope with everything in one go, I think you should get some help"

"I don't want to get help they will put me into a house again"

"Zosia it may do you and all of us some good…when your sorted we can get back together"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Not completely just separating for a while…"

Zosia nodded understanding

 **Please Review xx**


	45. Cheat!

**45\. Cheat!**

Ollie was on night shift at work, she had left Dom and Zosia in charge of Amelia knowing that nothing would happen with Dom helping her. Ollie was sat at the nurses station doing some paperwork as the night was dead nothing was happening.

Jac came over and sat by him "Hows it all going?"

"Yeah okay, Zosia nearly put a cushion over Amelia last night, Arthur luckily saved it"

"Poor thing…she just needs help shes a decent doctor"

"I know, weve separated just for now, I just cant handle it" Ollie said looking at her

"Yeah me and Johnny separated about a month and half ago he has Emma when I work nights and on weekends, there was just too much going on with his family I cant cope with that"

Ollie nodded "Relationships eh?"

"I know" Jac Said "Anyway" she said getting up and walking off

Ollie got up and went into the locker room. He sighed as he opened his locker. He was frustrated in more ways than one. He looked at his phone and was reading through the messages he supposed no news from Dom and Zosia was good news. He sighed to himself sitting on the bench. As he thought about Zosia and what he was missing, his trousers got a little bit tighter.

Jac came into the locker room opening her locker and getting a file out she was working on at home. "Everything okay?" Jac asked

"Yeah" Ollie said standing the tightness noticeable

"You sure" Jac said pointing to it

Ollie rolled his eyes turning round.

"Have you been thinking rude pictures?" Jac teased

Ollie just sighed "No Its proberbly my body retaliating to the fact ive not had sex in 4 months"

"awwh…We a little bit frustrated?" Jac teased again

Ollie sighed

"I could help you out…you know what happens on nightshift stays on nightshift" Jac said riskily

"Are you serious?" Ollie asked turning around

"Well Ollie ive not had sex in that long either…it just seems an easy way" Jac said

"You sure…What…No no ive got Zosia"

"Fine suit yourself" Jac said going to exit

"Jac…you wont tell anyone" Ollie asked

"I won't as I said what happens on Nightshift stays on Nightshift"

"I'll use protection" he said getting it out of his wallet

"If you really must but I am clean down there you know" Jac said "On Call room in five minutes"

Ollie nodded and went down to make sure everything was okay and then continued into the on call room. He walked in to see Jac standing there.

"Took your time" She smiled "I've put my smart skirt on just in case we have to go, figured if we stay fully clothed we can go when we need too if we need too"

Ollie nodded undoing his scrubs trousers dropping them slightly. He kissed her.

"Woah woah woah…No romance…just sex" Jac said

"Right get on the bed then" Ollie smiled

"That's more like it"

They got themselves sorted and started the event fully clothed. Soon enough it was over.

"That was fun" Jac said

"Yeah just one small issue…its split" Ollie said

"I have Endo, it probably wont make a difference" Jac said walking and getting back to work

Ollie shrugged it off and got himself sorted going back to work. 8am had arrived and Ollie had returned home he went straight upstairs and saw Zosia sat there feeding Amelia properly.

"I don't know how to make up formula…it was just easier I didn't drink last night so I assumed it would be okay"

Ollie nodded feeling instantly guilty.

"Ollie I'm sorry I just have these moments, I will go see psych okay"

Ollie nodded again popping his bag down

"You okay?" Zosia frowned

"Yeah just a long night you know" he said getting into bed "I'm going to get some shut eye ill be up at midday-ish"

"Alright we will go downstairs in a minute, ive got to give her the medication"

"Okay"

"Are you alright you don't seem it?" Zosia asked

"I'm just really tired its been a very long night" Ollie yawned

"Oh okay" Zosia said going downstairs with Amelia and giving her, her medication for Colic.

 **Please review xx**


	46. Check up Day

**Don't worry! Zollie will live happily ever after...just a bit of tension first! Heres another part!**

 **46\. Check-up Day**

Amelia was now 12 weeks old and growing quickly. Zosia had to go to the hospital with her for her check-up. Zosia herself was still suffering but it had been controlled, but she was still turning to drink on odd occasions.

Ollie was at work today, nothing had happened since his and Jac's moment a few weeks back and they just acted as professional as they have always been.

"If you get a phone call today for me, can you get me im waiting for some results" Jac said to everyone at the nurses station

Zosia was downstairs on maternity.

"How's she doing?" Derwood asked smiling

"Okay I think, she had a bit of Colic a few weeks ago but we treated that"

"Yes I remember Ollie asking, you and him okay?"

"Bit Rocky, im suffering with a bit of depression"

"Okay and have you see your psych consultant?" Derwood asked worried

"Yes, his upped my meds"

"Good, Right lets weigh Amelia" He smiled taking her out the pram and weighing her "that's good 6 pound, considering how tiny she was that's normal" he smiled

"My little chunky Monkey" Zosia smiled

"Alls going well then, she will need her second lot of vaccines soon so you need to book an appointment with the nurse, but shes doing great"

"Fab thankyou for everything"

"Its fine Zosia"

Zosia put Amelia back in the pram and decided to head upto the ward to surprise dad.

Ollie was sat at the nurses station when the phone rang it was for Jac. He put the phone call through to her office and left it at that.

"Look who's here" Mo smiled nodding towards Zosia

"Zosh..Mia" He smiled getting up

"Is this the little one?" Mo smiled looking in the pram "Shes gorgeous, shes got your eyes Ollie"

Ollie went round to Zosia "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, shes doing really well"

"That's good"

"Ollie!" Jac said shockly "Can I have a word?"

"Sure, be right back" he said going to her office, she closed the door behind him

"Look I didn't want this to happen" she said

"What's happened?"

"I'm Pregnant…5 weeks which only means one thing Ollie…You have strong swimmers clearly"

"You've got to be kidding I need to tell Zosia, this isn't fair" Ollie shouted

"Before you fly off the handle, I don't know if I'm keeping it"

Zosia had come down to by the office leaving Amelia with Mo, She heard the shouting and stood outside.

"Ollie it was one night, one mistake you can't tell Zosia"

"Jac your pregnant with my baby, how else do I tell her?" Ollie shouted at her

Zosia slammed the door open making them both look.

"I think you've just told her" Jac said

Zosia looked between him and Jac, she burst into tears and legged it leaving Amelia behind.

"Zosh.." Ollie sighed "Do what you want…I've got nothing to do with it" Ollie said going after Zosia not sure where she had gone.

Zosia was on the roof, with the bottle of vodka she had stowed away. She sat on the edge sipping it slowly.

Ollie ran out the entrance and looked up seeing her "Zosia!" he shouted making Dom, Morven and Arthur look up at the top as they were on their breaks outside.

Ollie ran back inside and up the stairs as quickly as he could. "Don't jump" he said coming through the fire exit.

Zosia turned so one leg was inside and one was dangling over the edge.

"You slept with Jac Naylor" she cried taking another swig

Ollie nodded "Yeah"

"Was I not good enough?"

"It wasn't like that, look let me explain"

"One sudden movement you know and this could all be over…then you and Jac could spend your whole life together"

"Its not like that Zosia" Jac said coming up behind him

"I can't believe you" Zosia said

"Do you want to go? Leave Amelia behind? Leave me and your dad?" Ollie added stepping forward more

"I'll be with Mama" Zosia cried getting up and walking towards Ollie just going into an embrace with him. Ollie wrapped his arms around her. Zosia sobbed into him. "What am I doing?" she said backing away

"What do you mean?" Ollie said

"You cheated on me, and you your supposed to be my boss…how can I trust either of you?" Zosia asked backing away taking the last sip in the bottle then dropping it letting It smash. "Your pregnant?" she asked to Jac who nodded "And his the dad?" Jac again nodded. "When?" Zosia asked again

"You were going crazy at home it was a nightshift" Ollie said

"I was going crazy was i?" Zosia said sarcastically "well thanks for that assessment"

"Just come inside" Ollie said

Zosia walked in "After you bitch" She said to Jac

"Excuse me I am still your superior"

"What even after you've fucked my boyfriend and made a baby with him?"

"Funnily enough yes" Jac said

Zosia smacked her round the face.

"Zosia" Ollie said

"No I deserved that"

"Your just a lowlife slapper that steals other peoples boyfriend…you did it to Johnny aswell didn't you"

Jac smacked her round the face even harder making her going into the railings on the stairs. Zosia stood up straight.

"Ladies please" Ollie said trying to break them up

"Well at least I wanted to have sex with him which is more than you could, after all who wants to have sex with a nutter" Jac said hitting a nerve

Zosia pushed her towards the stairs as jac fell backwards down the stairs her ankle caught around zosia's back, because of how much alcohol Zosia had had it sent her flying down the middle of the staircase down three flights.

 **Please review...Drama time! :) xx**


	47. Mending Broken Pieces: Part 1

**They both fell, Zosia fell further than Jac. :D**

 **47\. Mending Broken Pieces: Part 1**

Jac stay lay there for a minute but slowly turned she winced in pain. Ollie noticing Jac was awake ran straight down to Zosia, he came on the floor by her and tried to wake her noticing she had hit her head.

Jac got up slowly and made her way downstairs.

"You okay Jac?"

"Yeah just bruised I'll be fine, is she okay?"

"Shes not breathing and shes got a head trauma" Ollie said

As much as she didn't want to help she knew she had too. Dom, Arthur and Morven had run up the stairs hoping to help but stopped when they saw Zosia.

"just the people, I need a stretcher please quickly" Jac said as they ran off and got one "If we don't get her flat were gonna lose her"

"Jac we can't" Ollie admitted

"I know…shes an asset to our team" Jac admitted

The three of them came back up with the stretcher.

"Right on three we roll her carefully and strap her in...1…2…3" she said as they rolled her together and got her onto the stretcher "Nearest ward is Keller…lets get her in there"

They all got up and the lads held the stretcher carrying it

"Sacha I need a bed now" Jac said

"I don't have one" He said

"Well its for Zosia, its an emergency"

"Right use the acute injury room its empty for now"

"Sacha that's for a transplant later" Essie said

"We will move her before then don't worry" Jac said guiding the way

"Is everything okay?" Sacha asked

"Hopefully" She said walking off to the room and wheeling in a crash trolley.

Ollie had got her linked up to the machines with dom's help. Arthur and Morven went back down to AAU.

"Theres no sinus" Ollie said starting compressions on the heart.

"I was pag…Zosh?" Guy said running in, as jac bought over the crash trolley.

"She fell down the stairs shes got a cut in her head" Ollie said

Guy checked the cut "Its not that deep, but the pupils have blown"

"Charging 280" Jac said "Clear" she said as every stepped back and she shocked Zosia

"Nothing" Ollie said continuing

"Come on Zosia were not losing you" Jac said "Charging 360…Clear" she said as she shocked her again

"Still nothing" Guy Said "Come on Zosia"

"I think we need to call it" Jac said

"No!" Ollie and Guy said together

Ollie started doing compressions harder.

"Ollie give up, her pupils have blown" Jac said upset

"No! shes not dead!" Ollie said

"Ollie Stop!" Jac cried fledding tears for once as she felt more pain inside her

Ollie continued he swore he had broken about 4 ribs by now when suddenly a beeping was heard. "Shes back"

"Right get her on oxygen, 5 mg of adrenaline" Jac winced

"Pupils are shrinking" Guy said shining lights into her eyes.

"Well done Ollie" Guy and Jac said

"Jac theres blood on the floor" Dom said

"its fine dom" Jac said

"But is it coming from Zosia? Its quite a big puddle?" he added

"NO!" she snapped "Its me" Jac said

Ollie looked over "You okay?"

"I've miscarried…" she said injecting the adrenaline

"Jac…" Ollie said

"Ollie It was never meant to be anyway…its saved me the hassle…" Jac said walking out

"Something going on there?" Guy asked giving Ollie a look.

"Zosia knows…her and Jac had a fight they both fell down the stairs…It would never happen again shes too gorgeous to cheat on" he said stroking her face

"You better not…" Guy added "Shes stable for now…and I hope the guilt inside you is enough to never do it again" Guy added

Ollie looked at guy and walked out of the ward going straight down to the staffroom on Keller. He walked in kicking the sofa and then sat down bursting in to tears. "This is all my fault" He said to himself his elbows on his knees and hands covering his face.

"Oh Finally your back…Amelia's been going frantic" Adele said walking in smiling when she saw Ollie "Everything Okay?"

"Can you keep hold of Amelia for now…I know it's a big ask but I need some time"

"Where's Zosia?"

"Barely breathing…" He replied

"Okay, I'll stay in here with her then"

Ollie got up and walked out heading towards Jac's office he knocked.

"Come in" She said clearly composing herself

"You alright?"

"What do you think?" She spat back

"Alright Alright" He held his hands up sitting on the sofa putting a hand through his hair. "This is all my fault"

"We both consented" Jac said looking at the screen

"Yeah but I got you pregnant"

"Well we haven't got that to worry about now have we…you've got the rest of the day off see to Zosia and Amelia, I'll be fine"

Ollie sighed and just got up leaving.

 **Please Review :)**


	48. Mending Broken Pieces: Part 2

**Hope your all enjoying it!**

 **48\. Mending Broken Pieces: Part 2**

It was the next day. Dom and Arthur had picked up Amelia and were looking after her. Zosia was on various drips to keep her going and Guy had glued the small cut on her head. Ollie was with Zosia by her bedside holding her hand.

"Zosia, you probably can't hear me…but I'm going to say it anyway" He said stroking her hand "You're a wonderful woman, I can't believe what I did and for that I'm really sorry…I need you back, I can't lose you too, Amelia needs her mommy, without you what will we do?" He started to get tears in her eyes.

Zosia had been moved to another room on Keller and was under Sacha Levy. Sacha came into the room.

"How's she doing?"

"No change"

"What actually happened?" Sacha asked

"Her and Jac had a fight…she came off worse"

"Oh…Well a few good points, her wound from her C-section has fully healed so she can lift again, we need to do a chest x-ray to see what damage was caused by the CPR"

Ollie nodded "I'd proberbly advise a Head CT as she has a cut on her head as well, the stomach impacted the fall so maybe just do a full body CT?" Ollie asked

Sacha nodded in Agreement "yes I'll get those ordered" He smiled going to walked away.

Zosia grabbed Ollies hand "Zosh?" he said looking back at her

"Is she waking up?" Sacha asked coming back over

"She squeezed my hand…do it again" Ollie said

Zosia did so squeezing his hand tight again as her head moved and she started to open her eyes.

"Where am i?" She said coughing a little

"Do you remember what happened?" Ollie asked

"Yeah" she said more of a whisper "What happened to my chest?" she whispered again

"Are you in pain with it?" Ollie asked

"yeah" she said not moving

"We need to do a full body CT Zosia making sure your bones are okay, Ollie saved your life that's what the pain is…" Sacha said

"I nearly died?" She whispered again

"Jac called it…" Ollie said "I Couldn't let you go, I was determined to restart your heart"

"Jac wanted me dead" she added

"No she didn't don't be silly" he said squeezing her hand

Zosia found some energy and pulled her hand away from him "this doesn't fix us" she said

"Zosia…"

Sacha had ordered the scans and left them too it.

"No…You've got a lot of making up to do, not to mention because of you I nearly died…wheres Amelia?" She said her voice starting to get back to normal

"Dom and Arthur have got her"

"Good…Because me or you are not in a fit state to take care of her and I didn't want that witch anywhere near my baby girl"

"Do you really hate me that much?" Ollie asked the tears forming again

"I don't hate you Ollie…I'm shocked you would ever do it…you've gone from someone who wouldn't dream of a relationship to someone who has a relationship and a fuck buddy"

"Shes not my…" he sighed "Look I would never sleep with Jac Naylor again…its you I want"

"Your gonna have to do better than that" Zosia said

"To be fair we were separated at the time…"

"It doesn't make a difference…you've just had a baby daughter and a girlfriend that needs help…it was that morning wasn't it? When you came in and saw me feeding her…you barely spoke and said it had been a long night…it was that night wasn't it?"

"Well…"

"Wasn't it?! Your daughter had been home for a week." Zosia said coughing at the end realizing she was getting too het up so stopped.

"Zosh…" Ollie sighed standing

"We need to take you down for you CT" Sacha said coming in "Ollie can come with you"

"Good he can keep me company whilst we continue to chat" she said calmly

"Good to see your voice is back" Sacha smiled

"She's had a lot of jaw exercise in the past 10 minutes" Ollie added

"Really…Is now the time to be sarcastic Ollie?" Zosia asked

Not a word was shed between anyone as they got her down to the room. They moved Zosia gently onto the bed.

"Right where were we oh yes you were about to tell me why you slept with Naylor" Zosia asked as there was no one else in the room and it was basically sound proof.

"Zosia listen to me okay"

"Im listening"

"I have needs okay…you've been off having sex since we found out you were pregnant that's like 7 months without sex"

"I always knew that a male mind was controlled by testosterone"

"I was in the staffroom, planning just to have a quicky you know on my todd…it was quiet that night and I was thinking of you"

"That makes it all better?" Zosia asked now been scanned

"Stay still Zosia" Sacha said.

"Jac came in, she saw me and promised me she wouldn't say anything as she was gasping for it too…she told me no romance and we didn't, we didn't kiss or anything I even used protection so pregnancy wouldn't happen but it split, it was an accident…we were just to friends with needs"

"You know I have needs as well yeah?"

"I know but you were sick…I didn't want to hurt you further"

"So you slept with Jac Naylor?"

"Were going round in circles…ive told you what happened" he said going into the control room and looking at the scans.

"What do you make to these?" Sacha asked

"Broken ribs, more than I thought" Ollie said

"Yeah theres 5 or 6 there clearly snapped, but you saved her life for it, Head CT is clear, the only thing im concerned about is here" Sacha said pointing to a part of her skeleton scan.

"The back?"

"She fell on her side there clear impact here, but shes got bruising on her stomach which suggests she went over on her stomach landing on her side"

"Yeah she did I was there"

"You said she landed on her stomach" Sacha said

"Did i?"

"Look it doesn't matter now, what matters is the months of Physio Zosia has got to look forward too, shes broken her back in two places"

 **Please Review x**


	49. Mending Broken Pieces: Part 3

**49\. Mending Broken Pieces: Part 3**

"There just Discs though…" Ollie said

"Still its part of the spine, it's a case of play it by ear to see if she can walk or not, Both discs have herniated" Sacha said

"If she can't walk would that end her career?"

"Not completely" he said "But it would make it harder"

"Lets just play it by ear, you don't know Zosia like I do" Ollie said as they went back in and got her onto the trolley pushing her back to her room.

"Do you want to give her the news Ollie?" Sacha asked handing the tablet over

"Yeah…" he said sitting on her bed

Sacha left them to it.

"Whats the verdict then?" Zosia asked

Ollie handed over the tablet and let her look herself.

"Theres no point me telling you…you've got the brains to work it out"

"Well theres nothing wrong with the brain that's good…couple of broken ribs, Thanks Ollie" she said scrolling down to her lower back "Is that two herniated discs?" she asked showing him

Ollie nodded sympathetically.

"I've broken my back?" Zosia asked

"Not completely, your discs have snapped and the gel inside them is going everywhere"

"I know, I am a doctor too" Zosia sighed looking at the scans more detailed "Im screwed then…"

"No your not…"

"Ollie I may not be able to walk again"

"Be thankful it wasn't your spine" he said taking it out of her hand

"It shouldn't of happened full stop"

"Well it has, and no matter how many times you blame me im not going anywhere…The injury's that you've got Zosia as you know are inoperable, your hearts doing great and your breathing fine"

"I just ache all over"

"I know, once your walking your be discharged Zosh" Ollie said

"Whats going to happen next though I mean…I can't have sex for a while because of the amount of pain im in…so are you going to get it from else where?"

"Is that you saying you want me back"

"It is on a few conditions"

"Go On"

"You get checked for an STI, I'm not having anything of her" Zosia said

"Shes fine but I'll do it anyway"

"Two…No more nightshifts with Jac Naylor until I'm back, Three…if you have an urge then you speak to me about it understood"

Ollie nodded

"Its going to take time you understand this" Zosia said

Ollie nodded again and placed a kiss on her hand. Zosia just smiled at him. Jac knocked and came in.

"I'm glad to see you awake" Jac said

"Well lets face it you called that I was dead" Zosia said "And yet im still here"

Jac sighed "Ive not come here to continue the argument, we both said things that weren't true"

"And yet im the one in hospital with the broken back and your walking around like nothing happened with my boyfriends baby inside you"

"Zosh…" Ollie said

Jac looked at her walking to the end of the bed "For your information I lost the baby, when you pushed me it impacted on my stomach and I miscarried" Jac said putting her glasses and taking the tablet out of Ollie's hands. She looked over them and then put the tablet down "You've broken your back?" She said taking her glasses off

"yupp and no amount of sorrys repairs my back"

"Zosia, anyone who knows me knows I don't apologize." Jac said "The past has happened we can't change that okay, if you feel you can't work with me anymore then I'll organize a transfer" Jac spat walking towards the door her arms folded

"She can kill your cardio career Zosh…" Ollie said quietly

Zosia sighed "Jac…" she said as Jac turned around facing her, her arms still crossed.

"Does that mean you do care about your career then?" Jac asked

"You know I do I'm passionate about my Job, I just can't believe you and him betrayed me like you did"

Jac nodded "I've organized for you to be moved to Holby Care, your be looked after and Amelia can stay with you…see it as a way of an apology" she said turning to go back to the door.

"Jac… I'm sorry too"

Jac nodded back at her and then continued to walk out the room.

 **Please Review xx**


	50. Mending Broken Pieces: Part 4

**Hope your all enjoying it please review x**

 **50\. Mending Broken Pieces: Part 4**

It was a day or so later and Zosia was still in hospital in Holby Care. Ollie had gone to get Amelia and Guy had come to see his daughter.

"Nothing like spending your maternity in here is there dad?" Zosia sighed sitting up in bed looking over at Guy

Guy smiled "Well at least your getting better, I hear I finally get to meet my granddaughter today" He smiled

"You do, I want to try and walk today, I'm off the machines now, I'm off the drips the only thing ive got is a catheter, because I cant walk to the loo" Zosia sighed "that's my aim today"

"Zosia you have a back injury, you can't just get up and walk"

"Oh yeah watch me" She said calling a nurse to take out the catheter. Although she advised against it she did it and got Zosia a frame to help her stand. Zosia turned on the bed and used the frame pulling her up she screamed in pain as she did it. Guy came to her side supporting her back as she stood. "I'm determined to walk dad" she said

Ollie came in pushing Amelia "Zosh your out of bed" Ollie said

"Yupp and im determind to go to the toilet properly so I will" she said slowly walking over to a door in the corner taking the frame with her for support.

"Guy" Ollie smiled "This is Amelia Penelope Valentine" Ollie said picking her up and passing her over.

"My beautiful grandchild…your making me feel old" he smiled to her

Ollie smiled watching Zosia. "Shes due a feed actually"

"I'll do it in a minute" Zosia called as she got to the door opening slowly and going in

Ollie smiled watching guy with her "How does it feel to be a granddad"

"Weird to say the least Ollie" He smiled "but I love it, Amelia is that after Zosia's mom?"

"Yeah it is"

Zosia came out of the room after a few minutes "Do you realize how good it feels to be able to pee on your own after days of not" Zosia smiled

Both Ollie and Guy laughed.

Zosia was on her way back slowly "I spoke to derwood last night he came to see me, he said I would be okay to breastfeed on the medication, So Ollie I want too…none of this formula she needs mum"

"okay but you cant keep changing this weekly she needs a routine feed…can I suggest half and half…so you feed her four times a day and then the other feeds will be formula, your gonna be knackered babe"

"okay good point deal we will do that, but I want to feed her now" Zosia said making it to the bed and sitting down gently and lifting her gown down as Ollie passed Amelia over, she instantly latched on and began to feed.

"She is gorgeous Zosia" Guy smiled

"I know I feel like ive neglected her"

"You haven't…you've just not been well" Ollie said

"I want to go home now" Zosia said stroking her daughter as she fed

"I'll go and see Sacha" Guy said who went out the room.

"Are we okay now?" Ollie asked

"I said we are…but weve just got to take it easy okay"

Ollie nodded and sat on the bed with. Sacha came into the room

"Guys headed back up to the ward…so you want to go home Zosia…well I can't see why not but any problems and you come straight back"

Zosia nodded "I'll finish feeding her and then we can go"

"I've arranged for physio to give you two crutches to help you walk"

"Thanks"

"Shes a little cutie isn't she…" Sacha smiled "I'll get the forms signed and relax when you get home no lifting or bending"

Zosia had eventually got Amelia settled and stood up with the use of the crutches slowly walking out sat bye to everyone as she went. Ollie drove them all home.

"Hi Ollie" Dom shouted from the lounge as Ollie came through the front door

"Hiya Dom, Could you give us a hand you and Arthur?" Ollie asked as they both appeared

"Zosia!" Arthur smiled "Your back"

Zosia smiled "Yeah slowly"

"Well its good to see you back" Dom smiled bringing Amelia in

"Guys were gonna need your help though" Ollie said helping her up the steps and into the lounge "Zosia's broken her back basically now obviously she can walk but shes got to rest"

"Its fine we will wait on you our little princess" Dom smiled

"Princess dom? Really?" Arthur asked

"She is more of a queen in this house hold as Amelia Is the princess" Dom smiled

"Right I'm going to Morven's ill see you later" Arthur said

"Morven?" Ollie asked after he left

"Yeah that new doctor…apparently its homework" Dom said

"Homework of the reproductive organs?" Zosia smiled

Both Dom and Ollie Laughed.

"its good to see you home" Dom smiled

 **Please Review x**


	51. Everyday

**51: Everyday**

It was about a week or so later. Ollie was at work sat at the nurses station with Mo. Jac came over to the station.

"You two just the people, had some letters from Henrik, his sending us all on a weekend away team building, to win 20,000 for the cardiothoracics department"

"Right when?" Mo asked

Jac handed the letters out "It's the weekend after Zosia returns from Maternity so I expect her to be there too"

"If her backs okay then yes" Ollie said looking at the letters "Really a shared dormitory for the team?"

"Yeah….Males and Females mixed so we will have to come to some sort of agreement" Jac said

"Its not like ive not seen you before is it?" Ollie laughed. Jac gave him and look and then he stopped

"No but with a room full of women your be the odd one out" Jac said walking off

"I wish Elliot was still here sometimes"

"Oooooh privalidged we get free time in the evenings after 6pm" Mo smiled

Ollie just chuckled

"how is Zosia?" Mo asked

"Coping shes on a shed load of tablets at the moment"

"Oh really what a way to spend maternity" Mo said

"I know"

"Have you spoken to Jac recently?" Ollie asked

"No…I think I might need to"

"I would" Mo said walking off

Ollie got up going down to Jac's office and knocking.

"Hello" She said sarcastically

Ollie walked in and saw her with her glasses on looking through paperwork.

"What do you want Valentine I'm busy" Jac said

"I was wondering how you were you know after everything"

"You mean on the baby loss? The miscarriage? Come on valentine were both doctors here…don't tell me your scared of a bit of bleeding?" She teased

"Jac you know what I mean"

"Well me and Emma are fine and if you must know I am still bleeding…but its normal isn't it" Jac said which Ollie nodded "You have to sort out childcare for that weekend as its no children, Emma's staying with Johnny" She said

"Well I'm sure we will sort something together"

"Was that all?" Jac asked not looking up

Ollie nodded "oh and I'm heading off early tonight" he said standing up

"What why?" Jac asked

"Zosia's got her first physio and she wants me there"

"Fine…don't forget to speak to her about the weekend too" Jac said

"Of course I will…" Ollie said walking out.

….

Ollie had finished work and met Zosia outside the hospital who had been bought up by Arthur.

"Look after Mia won't you?" Zosia said slowly getting out the car

"of course have fun" Arthur smiled looking at Amelia in the mirror.

"Mia?" Ollie asked helping her

"Its just easier than saying Amelia" Zosia smiled moving slowly

"I like that"

"Either is fine" She said walking clearly in pain

"Want a wheelchair babe?" Ollie asked

"No I want to walk" Zosia said adamantly walking through the doors of the hospital and heading towards physio.

Ollie walked with her and they both sat in the waiting room.

"You ready for this?" Ollie asked

"No…" Zosia said

Zosia was taken through soon after and was been assessed, she was doing strengthening excercises for her back causing her to wince. Soon enough she had finished and Ollie helped her into his car. Ollie got in his side and started to drive.

"Jac's released something to us this morning which involves you" He said driving along

"Whats that?" Zosia asked

"Henrik wants us all to go on a training weekend" Ollie said

"So is that me or you?"

"no…Its both of us including Jac and Mo" Ollie said

"oh..what about Mia?" Zosia asked "And when even is this?"

"We wont be able to take Bell…and it's the weekend when you get back to work, its not ideal but we need to go to secure funding or something"

"Right…well I suppose it will be nice to spend sometime with just us two"

"That's the next thing…its dorms and were all sharing" Ollie said

"Oh Forgodsake…sex in the shower it is then"

Ollie laughed and pulled into the drive.

 **Look out for my new fic i will be posting at some point this weekend! please review xx**


	52. Welcome to Parenthood

**52: Welcome to Parenthood**

2 weeks later and Ollie had a day off work and him and Zosia were both in bed still. It was 4am in the morning but they had just got Amelia off to sleep after she had woken up.

"I swear if that baby cries one more time tonight" Zosia started sitting in bed, they were both in underwear as they slept like that as it was easier for Zosia to feed.

"If she wakes up again I'll go darling"

"Six times in one night and were just over half way through it's a joke, I don't think I can take anymore feeds"

"Its okay I can go and make some formula up" Ollie said

"You sure?" Zosia asked

"Yeah when she wakes up ill take her downstairs and I'll make some up"

"What would I do without you?" Zosia smiled leaning and kissing him

Ollie kissed her back and then broke off looking at her. "Babe…how are you with pain at the moment"

"Its getting better…why do you ask at this time in the morning?" Zosia asked

"Your awake I'm awake…I love you…"

"are you experiencing a problem?" Zosia asked feeling under the duvet

Ollie nodded.

"Oh…" she laughed "well…we can as long as your gentle"

Ollie smiled kissing her deeply pushing her back onto the bed gently, Removing her lower underwear and his boxers.

"You sure"

"Just be quick before she wakes up" Zosia said

"Who said romance wasn't dead" Ollie laughed starting the event

"I love you" Zosia smiled holding his chest

"I love you more" he said quickening the pace.

After a few minutes both Ollie and Zosia were nearly at the end when Amelia started crying.

"She can wait" Zosia said to Ollie as they continued.

Amelia's crying got louder.

"Zosh" Ollie said nearly there

"NO! don't stop keep going!" Zosia screamed

"Babe shes crying" Ollie said as he kept going

Both of them ended….Ollie got up putting his boxers back on.

"I'll take her downstairs"

"Thanks babe…God I love you so much" Zosia smiled

Ollie smiled picking up Amelia and taking her downstairs comforting her as best he could. He got to the kitchen and was mixing the milk one handed.

"Your not settling tonight are you sweetheart?" Ollie asked starting to feed her again "You've drunk mummy dry" he smiled

Amelia only wanted half the bottle and Ollie put the bottle down yawning as he winded her. She burped quietly and giggled.

"Is that all better, shall we go upstairs to mommy?" Ollie asked going upstairs and into the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She alright?"

"Yeah shes only had half the bottle" Ollie said

"Oh I know that face" Zosia smiled looking at Amelia

"Shes filling her nappy isn't she?" Ollie asked

"Yupp" Zosia smiled "Your turn" she said lying back down

"You get some rest, she should sleep through after ive changed her"

Ollie took her over to the changing table lying her down and waiting. When she started cying he knew when she was finished. He changed her nappy quickly and started rocking her to sleep.

"You've worn mommy out look" he smiled seeing Zosia fast asleep

Ollie went over to the window looking out at the day breaking in front of him. "I think uncle Dom has just come in from work look" Ollie said as he was rocking her "are you going to sleep for daddy?" Ollie asked her as she started to fall asleep again on Ollie who gently put her back in the cot tucking her in. "Goodnight princess"

He then walked over to the bed turning the lights off and kissing Zosia on the cheek "Goodnight my big princess" He said and turned over going to sleep.

 **Please Review x**


	53. A Normal Day

**53: A normal Day**

Amelia was growing fast. She was now 6 months old. Ollie and Zosia were downstairs in the lounge with Amelia asleep in her pram.

"I can't believe how quick this is going" Zosia said

"I know, I think shes starting to teeth though" Ollie said

"Shes chewing all her toys we will have to get her some more" Zosia said

"Why don't you go out with her today whilst I'm at work, take my card?" Ollie asked "Get her in the car seat and drive get out and about, your be back to work before you know it"

"I know…I think I might take her to soft play area for a bit let her explore"

"Yeah that would be good, now your better and you've been discharged from physio" he said looking through his rucksack

"Well I'm still walking with one crutch but yeah" Zosia said

"I know, but your get there…You haven't seen my stethoscope have you?"

"Do you not keep it in your locker?" Zosia asked

"I normally do, I put it in my bag…Arthur! Have you had my stethoscope" Ollie asked shouting up the stairs going into the hall so he didn't wake Amelia

"It was by the laundry basket wasn't it?" He shouted back

"Ollie its here I borrowed it!" Dom said coming down

"Thankyou" he said snatching it

"I thought I was having a heart attack"

"Why?" Ollie asked

"I'm re-watching X-factor and Simon Cowell has just left, I can't believe its happening Ollie" (he hasn't I don't think!)

"Dom…Get a life please" Ollie said going back into the lounge "Dom thought he was having a heart attack over Simon bloody cowell!"

Zosia laughed

"It's a serious matter Zosh" Dom said coming in shouting it waking up Amelia

"Now look what you've done" Zosia sighed "She was quiet"

"I've got to head off, I love you" Ollie smiled kissing her

"Have a good day"

"Bye princess" Ollie said kissing Amelia

"Bye Ollie" Dom said ready for a kiss

"In your dreams mate" Ollie smiled tapping Dom's cheek walking out

Zosia had got Mia out the pram and started to bounce her soothing her. As Zosia picked her up her backed click she just stood still for a second a crying Amelia in her hand.

"Zosh?" Dom Asked

"Take her" Zosia said not moving

Dom came over taking her and soothing her. Zosia got her crutch and stood up her weight on the crutch. Her hand moved to her back as it hurt.

"What did you do?"

"I've clicked my back, I lifted her up" Zosia said

"Do you want to go to hospital?"

"No…I'll lie here im just gonna need a hand with Mia"

"Were both home all day so we can give you hand don't worry"

"Thanks"

 **Please Review! :)**

 **Check out my new ZOLLIE Fic is called : Your heart is in my hands! on Holby Fanfic!**


	54. Leaving Her Behind

**54: Leaving her Behind**

Before they knew it, Amelia was 9 months old and it was Zosia's first day back at work which meant the weekend away. They were both packing that morning.

"I'm worried about leaving her" Zosia sighed

"She will be fine my love the boys are good with her, and she knows them, shes in her home still"

"I know…everyday I've been with her…I'll have to phone home 3 times a day"

"You can don't worry…Now have you expressed some milk for the lads to use for the night feed?" Ollie asked

"Yes theres three bottles…Clearly labeled"

"Okay have you got everything?" Ollie asked

Zosia nodded "I think so"

"Good lets go do the handover" Ollie said lifting the case. Zosia lifted Amelia and went downstairs into the lounge.

"Right" Zosia said making both Arthur and Dom look up and turn the tv off. "Amelia has formula feeds, apart from the bedtime one which is in the fridge clearly labeled that needs to be warmed. Any problems you call me okay" Zosia said kissing Amelia "You be good princess"

Ollie leaned over kissing her "See you soon princess" he said kissing her too

Zosia passed her over to Dom

"Don't worry Zosh we will take good care of her" Arthur said

"Were going to start weaning her next week so no solids okay, Shes starting to explore food and is making a grab at mine and ollies plates…don't let her yet" Ollie said

"Also shes teething so be in for some crying" Zosia said

Both nodded

"Right we will see you on Sunday" Ollie said getting to leave

"Have fun!" Arthur said

"We will!" Zosia smiled walking out to the car

Both of them got in and Ollie pulled out the drive. As he did that Zosia broke down into tears.

"Babe…its alright" Ollie said moving one hand to her leg rubbing it gently

"Its fine its fine…Mom moment" she said getting a tissue wiping her eyes

Ollie smiled "I know its horrible leaving her I was like that when I had to go back to work"

Zosia sniffed "I know"

Ollie pulled into the hospital and into a space she saw the car that Jac was driving and were going to use to car share. Jac and Mo were waiting by the car already.

"You okay?" Ollie asked before they got out

Zosia took a deep breath and nodded "Yeah come on lets enjoy this weekend" she said and then got out with Ollie.

"At last" Jac said with her arms crossed "Zosia good to have you back"

Zosia just nodded getting her bag out the boot. "Should I take the crutch?" Zosia asked Ollie

"Do you need it?" Ollie asked

"Oh come on its not that difficult to get your stuff out one boot to another is it" Jac sighed

"Really?" Zosia said to her "Just shut up" and then turned back to Ollie "I'll put it on just in case I do anything"

Ollie nodded getting the case out and closing the boot locking the car.

"Do you really need the crutch?" Jac asked

"Its just in case anyone fancies throwing me down stairs" Zosia said putting it in and getting in slowly.

"Ladies!" Mo said getting into the car "If I'm going to spend a weekend with all of you the bickering stops now understand…anyone that interrupts Mo's sleep will know about it"

Mo got into the front next to Jac. Ollie and Zosia were in the back.

"Anyway what's up with Zosia?" Jac asked driving out the hospital

Zosia sighed.

"Jac ever thought that she doesn't want to talk about it, clearly if its upsetting her she doesn't want to talk about it" Mo said

Ollie kissed her cheek as he noticed tears straying he wiped them away gently. "She will be okay" He whispered and entwined his hand with hers.

"Its just hard" She whispered back

"I know but it will be alright, just get through this and then it will be over"

"Hows Amelia doing?" Mo asked

"Shes doing alright, teething and starting to discover things" Ollie said as Zosia sobbed once more.

"Is she okay?" Jac asked

"It's the first time shes left her, shes been with her everyday and now shes got to leave her for two days, its affecting her a bit"

"She'll get over it" Jac said

"hey…I remember you cried the first you left Emma" Mo butted in

Jac ignored her and continued to drive. Zosia noticed milk was coming through her top, Ollie noticed too.

"Can we stop at the next services?" Ollie asked

"I'd rather just get there valentine" Jac said

"Look okay the bitching stops here" Zosia butted in "I've got milk leaking through my top, now if you want me to make your car smell like milk then you continue but if not I suggest you pull off at the next services okay!" Zosia said leaning back

Mo looked out the window and smirked.

"Fine" Jac said pulling in at the next one and parking. "Don't be long"

"I could do with the loo so I'll come with" Mo said

Zosia nodded and left Ollie in the car.

"Valentine can I trust you to stay with the car whilst I get a drink?" Jac asked

"Of Course" He said

She also got out and followed them.

"I won't be long" Zosia said going in.

"Jac" Mo said seeing her behind them

"What Maureen?"

"I thought you two had both apologized whats with the bitchiness?"

"Need you really ask?" Jac said giving her the look

"Right so because your on your monthly everyone else has hell to pay…leave her alone shes got enough to deal with" Mo said

Jac sighed and nodded "Didn't you need the toilet Maureen?" Jac asked

"yeah…remember what I said" she said going over.

Zosia came out and over to the shop where she bought a bar of chocolate and some mints for Ollie, she went to join the queue behind Jac. They both paid for their items and left together without saying a word, they both waited for Mo.

"Everything sorted?" Jac asked

Zosia just nodded

"Do you need any help with anything?" Jac asked

"Yeah I need help with replacing my boss with a newer and understanding one, im fed up of you having ago at me…if you don't want me here I would rather be at home" Zosia said walking out and over to the car leaving Jac to wait.

 **Please Review! :)**

 **Check out my new ZOLLIE Fic is called : Your heart is in my hands! on Holby Fanfic!**


	55. The Weekend

**55: The Weekend Away : Part 1**

They finally arrived at the site and were given a room. This room had 4 single beds in it.

"See four SINGLE beds…Emphasis on the singles" Jac said as they walked in

Zosia looked at Ollie and Nodded he nodded back. They picked two beds next to each other and pushed them together.

"Technically there still singles" Mo smiled

"Any squeaking of the springs and we will have issues" Jac said dumping her bag on her bed

"Were gonna go for a walk" Ollie smiled

"Be back within the hour" Jac said to which both nodded as they walked out.

"You know that sounds like a good idea…we should totally try sleeping together in there" Zosia giggled

"Your naughty" Ollie laughed

"Come on Ollie you know you want too, were alone we get to have no kids…theres a forest a bathroom….how many times can we do it this weekend? Plus…Look at my app" She said showing him "the next two days in my cycle I could get pregnant"

"Are you sure you want another?" Ollie asked

"Mia is growing so quickly I wouldn't mind trying for one"

Ollie smiled "Okay…well…we will see don't get your hopes up okay, we will definitely sleep together and if it happens it happens"

Zosia smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" Ollie smiled kissing her "chin up okay we can get through this"

Zosia smiled "Fancy a quickie now?"

Ollie laughed and kissed her pushing her back into a tree.

"This will be interesting…" Zosia smiled as she broke of and kissed him back

Ollie looked around and stepped back pulling his jeans and boxers down half way. Zosia took her jeans and underwear off seeing as they were well hidden. Ollie smiled as he then started the event.

Soon enough they were finished and Zosia got her jeans back on smiling.

"That was really amazing" Ollie smiled finishing pulling his trousers up

Zosia smiled too "It was" she said doing up her jeans

"Ready?" He asked

"Yeah" She smiled linking arms with him and walking back towards the campsite. They walked up to the cabin where Jac and Mo were sat outside with a coffee each.

"Ah the wonderers return" Mo smiled "nice walk?"

"Erm yeah" Ollie laughed "Excuse me ladies…Little boys room is calling" He said walking in and over to the bathroom.

"Why is he talking like that?" Jac asked

Zosia burst out laughing.

Mo opened her mouth breathing in shocked "You didn't did you?"

Zosia just laughed

"have you just had sex in the forest?" Jac asked bluntly

"Maybe…" Zosia smiled

"Hey Jac its more action then your getting eh?" Ollie asked bringing out two cold drinks

"I'll have you know I have my sources" Jac said finally a smile appearing on her face as she sipped her coffee

Zosia and Ollie sat down with them outside.

"You telling me your sleeping with someone?" Mo asked

"Why has my sex life become a highlight of this conversation?" Jac asked "If you must know it's a consultant on the ED and that is all I'm saying"

"Nice taste" Zosia nodded

"Were not in a relationship or anything…Just you know sex for fun buddies" She smiled

"Which one?" Mo asked

"You know…The one that looks like that one who won Joseph?" Jac said

"What Ben?" Ollie asked

"Yeah well Lofty he looks like oh whats his name the bloke who won Joseph on tv"

"Lee Mead?" Zosia added

"Yes him!" Jac said

"That's true he does actually…I thought he had a girlfriend"

"He does…but look it's a long story okay, can we change the subject?" Jac asked

They all laughed "Well I do have some news" Mo smiled

"Whats that?" Zosia asked

"I will be having a baby"

"What your pregnant?" Ollie asked

"not yet…I've got a donor and well were going through the stages" Mo smiled

"That's great news Mo" Zosia said

"Another Doctor down then soon" Jac added

"You love it really" Mo smiled making them all laugh

"I'm going to get changed" Zosia said going into the cabin.

"How are things going now?" Mo asked

"Good yeah, were back on track and Amelia is Golden"

"And Guy?"

"His okay…don't see him a lot though"

Mo nodded

 **Please Review! :)**

 **Check out my new ZOLLIE Fic is called : Your heart is in my hands! on Holby Fanfic!**


	56. The Weekend - Was the end

**55: The Weekend - End**

It was the second day which had arrived quicker than they thought. All 4 of them got to the bar last night, between them they shared 8 bottles of wine and a few rounds of shots. It was safe to say they were all sick.

Every single one of them including Jac woke up with a hangover.

Jac came out of the bathroom holding her head after being sick again "Maureen, you ever give me a glass of wine again I will do something I regret"

"Lightweight" Mo smiled sitting up.

Zosia was still asleep, Ollie had woken up with the noise. He rolled over and kissed her cheek. She smiled waking up slowly.

"Morning beautiful" He whispered kissing her again

"Now I'm going to be sick" Mo smiled

Jac went back into the bathroom and was sick.

Both Ollie and Zosia laughed "What did we do last night?" She asked

"We got very very drunk I think…Jac was even drunk"

"Oops" Zosia smiled as she sat up "We better get changed for breakfast"

"Yeah I need to go into the bathroom to change to give you girls some privacy, but theres someone chucking up in there" Ollie smirked

Jac came out. "Take two of these" Mo said passing her some painkillers

"I feel awful, I should be taking charge of this, if this gets out to Henrik I'm in so much trouble"

"You let your hair down no one can blame you for that" Zosia added "No move I need to pee" She said getting up and going into the bathroom.

Jac smiled sitting on her bed and had the tablets.

"What time we gotta be at breakfast?" Ollie asked getting up now he was changed (He got changed under the cover)

"In about half an hour" Jac said looking at the time table

Zosia came out and got her clothes out.

"Right as you ladies get changed im going to go into the bathroom for a wash and shave" Ollie said going into the bathroom.

"At least he respects that" Mo said

"True" Zosia smiled getting herself changed.

Soon enough they were already. Ollie knocked on the bathroom door from the inside. "Am I okay to leave the bathroom?"

"Yeah" they all shouted back.

Ollie came out and over to Zosia putting his stuff in the case.

"That's better" Zosia smiled kissing him.

"Lets get down to breakfast" Jac said "Whether I eat anything is a different story"

"You were mixing your drinks last night, you had half my pint" Ollie added

"Oh god really?" Jac asked as they walked in a big group.

"Yeah" Mo laughed

Soon enough they were all sat down at breakfast eating with the rest of the groups around them.

"Can I have your attention?" The leader said as everyone quietend down but continued to eat. "Last night there was some rather drunk teams in the bar, can we make sure that doesn't happen, as there is a trail of sick going back to our campsite…we will find out who got drunk last night and the people responsible will be cleaning the road, there were two groups who were responsible and they will be known soon. Thankyou" the camp leader said and came over to the holby group.

"Hello sir" Mo smiled

"I know you lot got drunk last night…But you managed to contain it to your lodge…not another repeat tonight thanks, you guys are in the lead after last night, don't ruin it until tonight"

"We won't" Jac said

"I won't get you cleaning up, but you need to be careful okay"

All of them nodded as he wondered off.

...

After a day full of activities, they all sat outside the cabin with just the one bottle wine between them all. They had all had dinner and the night was well and truly in with the moon shining above.

"If you two are okay, Me and Zosh are gonna go for a walk" Ollie asked

"No sex this time" Jac laughed

"No no just going for a walk" Zosia smiled holding his hand.

"Alright we will proberbly be in bed when you get back it is nearly midnight" Mo said

"Fair enough weve got the other key so we will see you later" Ollie smiled walking off with Zosia.

"Where we off too?" Zosia asked

"I thought we would go and sit by the lake for a bit" Ollie smiled "Have some time to ourselves you know"

Zosia nodded and they walk down the forest path together. They got to a grassy area by the lake. The moonlight shone and rippled on the water.

"Zosh?" Ollie said causing them to stop

"Whats up Ollie?" Zosia asked

Ollie got down on one knee.

"Zosh…I love you so much" HE started

"Ollie what are you doing?"

"Zosia…Will you marry me?" Ollie asked showing a ring in a box which glistened in the moonlight.

Zosia stood for a second frozen looking at Ollie and the Ring "Yes! Yes I will" She smiled

Ollie stood up and put the ring on her finger. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" She beamed holding him closely

Ollie and Zosia then sat down together on the grass and cuddled. "Did you phone Arthur earlier? Is Amelia okay?" Zosia asked Ollie

"Yeah Arthur said shes doing okay, shes developed a bit of a cough but Arthur and Dom took her straight to Mr Thompson and now shes getting over it slowly"

"That's good…I knew we could trust them" Zosia smiled

"Yeah, I've enjoyed this little break to be honest" Ollie smiled

"Yeah we've been able to get drunk….no more wine for me now as ive got to feed her tomorrow night"

"Yeah I know, Shall we start to head back"

"Ollie…I'm still in that part in my cycle…" Zosia added

"You want to do it again?"

"We won't get a chance at home, especially with Amelia been ill…"

"Come on then this time in a bed"

"But with Jac and Mo?"

"Who gives one" Ollie laughed

Zosia laughed as well as they headed back to the cabin. Both walked in together quietly seeing both Mo and Jac in bed asleep. Both Zosia and Ollie undressed and got into their beds. Zosia rolled on top of Ollie and Kissed him.

After a few moments, Ollie was ready and they started the event quietly in the room.

Little did they know Jac and Mo were still awake and could hear everything right down to the quiet moans.

After a while both were finished and Zosia remained in the same bed as Ollie cuddling into him.

…

The next morning everyone woke up. Zosia and Ollie both sat up covering themselves with both duvets.

"You two did exactly what I told you not too last night" Jac said

"What do you mean?" Ollie asked

"We heard you and Zosh having sex last night" Jac said

"Oh we thought you were…" Zosia said

"No I wasn't I was texting Johnny" Jac said

"Oh sorry…we just…Well were trying for a baby" Ollie said

"Another one?" Jac asked

"Ollie!" Zosia sighed

"Zosh they might aswell know" Ollie said "They are our team"

"I know its just..its private"

"Zosh I'm not been funny but your basically having sex in public…twice in fact" Mo smiled

Ollie laughed "It was good sex though"

Zosia laughed too "Of course it was"

"You two are like rabbits" Jac smiled

"Of course, But how else are we going to make baby number two…this year is going to be fab, possibly another baby and we get married"

"And they live happily ever after" Mo laughed

"Well Yeah, I can't wait" Ollie smiled kissing Zosia "Everythings going to change now isn't it" He smiled

THE END

A/N: I Might do a sequel to this story but I don't know! :P I Have thoroughly enjoyed writing this fanfiction and would like to thank each and everyone of you for reading and reviewing! Please check out my new 'Zollie' Fic. Your heart is in my hands on the holby section on this forum

Thank you all for reading please continue to leave your comments! xx


	57. Small Filler

Surprise! Hi all! Me again! I hope this message finds you all well!

So...after things have now settled down as I've got my transfer to another store, I am thinking strongly about continuing this piece of work, I enjoyed it so much, but I feel now I've had a break I should 'come out of retirement' as they say ;)

I finished the last part some time ago when I was doing projects and going through a lot of changes, but things have settled down and I have a lot more time, so if you want to read more I'm happy to continue it!

I do however want your feedback! Do you want more Zollie?!

any ideas on what should happen? I'm thinking of bringing more of the newer charectors in and taking ideas from the series like Bernie and Jason but what storylines should follow?

so to get away with this being a part here is a small little filler for you all!

Rosie xxx

* * *

Zosia sat on the sofa cradling Amelia softly as she fed her, covered by a blanket as to cover her modesty as she sat in such a communal area. Ollie was sat by her smiling.

"I still cannot believe you managed to wangle another week off after the trip last week" Ollie smirked

"Being a mother Ollie is no easy thing"

"But back to work Tommorow?"

"Yeah, I was going to get her weaned but it's proving a little difficult"

"You heard what the midwife said...she will let you know when she's ready"

"Yes but Ollie she's not the one biting your nipple with her small newly grown teeth"

"Good point"

"You can wind her" she said lifting Amelia out of her blanket and passing her to Ollie as she cleaned herself up.

Ollie smiled holding Amelia with a mouslin cloth on his should and Gently tapped her back. Dom had walked out at this point coming over and standing behind them.

"Zosia pass us that book" Dom asked leaning over

"Say please" zosia smirked

"Please zosia" he said just as Amelia threw up over him projectile.

Ollie sniggered

"Oh delightful well Thankyou Amelia, I knew there was a reason I hated children" Dom said storming off with the book in hand.

Zosia and Ollie burst out laughing "better out than in eh Amelia" she smiled as her daughter smiled back.


	58. The Witch Is Back

**Thank you for your kind comments 3 I've listened and I've delivered...i hope Jac is back to her normal self!**

 **Rosie xxx**

 **The Witch is Back**

It was the following day back on the Darwin ward of Holby City Hospital. Zosia was sat at the nurse's station on her first day back at work.

"Mini Me…Lets walk and talk shall we" Jac said practically pulling her out of her seat. Zosia walked along side her "As I'm sure your aware there has been a few staff changes since you have been gone, Adele has gone, Guy aka your annoying father has moved into Darwin and there's a new doctor on Keller who thinks she's the best of the best and likes to intervene with us down here" Jac started as they walked down the corridor

Zosia nodded in response

"So I want to ease you in gently" Jac smiled stopping and looking at her "Beds in bay two and three, some need the bed pans emptying, beds need to be made and some need drinks and food…make sure there all done by the time I'm out of theatre yeah" Jac said walking into theatre before Zosia had a chance to argue.

Zosia sighed stomping back down towards the nurses station.

"Whats up with you?" Ollie asked

"The witch is back I see"

"Why what has she asked you to do?" Ollie asked shoving half a bourbon biscuit in his mouth.

Zosia snatched the biscuit finishing it off "Bed pans and beds to be made I mean really" she said spitting crumbs everywhere.

Ollie smiled watching her "I love it when your angry"

"Ollie this is serious" she smirked

"Tell you what I'll give you a quick hand doing it and then you can help me with ward rounds yeah?"

"That would be so much better" Zosia smiled heading off with Ollie.

About an hour later, everything had been done and Jac had just come out of theatre, she looked and saw both Zosia and Ollie treating a patient.

"Valentine, March" Jac said sternly from the entrance of the Bay.

"Excuse me a moment" Ollie smiled at the patient walking away with Zosia. "Ms Naylor?" He said walking out of the bay with her.

"Dr March, I remember clearly telling you that you were on bed pans, bed sheets and patient needs to day"

"Yes and I've done all my duties, so as a qualified doctor I was giving Ollie a hand"

Jac scoffed "You're an F2 a foundation year two doctor….your not qualified yet and your certainly not qualified to make that judgement"

"No but I am, I helped her with the ward duties and she was helping me, were working as a team" Ollie butted in

Jac scowled at Ollie "If I can't trust you both to do your jobs on the same ward separately, then one of you will have to go"

"Don't be silly Jac you know she can cope with this" Ollie defended her

"Ollie don't you have patients to see, Zosia is your colleague at work not your other half"

"And why can't she be both?" Ollie asked as he walked away

"His got a point there" Zosia said

"Fine…You want more responsibilities then your on bloods and cannulas for the rest of the day" Jac spat at her and walked away "And don't you even think about treating any patients behind my back" she said as she walked up the corridor.

Zosia sighed retreating back to the nurses station where she carried on her project she started over a year ago.

Ollie came back over "what did she say?"

"Bloods and Cannulas only, its first year stuff" She sighed

"I know babe, but it will all work out, it gives you a chance to do your work"

"I know…I'd just rather spend time with Mia…god I hope Dom's okay with her, and I really hope his not showing her any of his dirty videos and stuff"

"In the nicest way she wouldn't understand shes just 6 months" Ollie smiled

"Its not the point Ollie…shes our baby girl and I miss her so much" Zosia sighed

"Valentine, Bay one Bed Two, Aortic Valve Replacement I want you to lead" Jac said coming over to him.

"I can do that" Ollie said

"Good, Can you go and prep the patient please" Jac said as Ollie got up and left. She looked down at Zosia and sighed "Just so you know, your leaking through your top"

Zosia looked down and sighed getting up "I am still breast feeding Amelia"

"Isn't she getting a bit old?" Jac asked

"I really don't think that's any of your business is it really?" Zosia said

"No…its not but your leaking over my nurses station please go and clean yourself up and get yourself new scrubs, its unhygienic" Jac said rolling her eyes

"Its natural Ms Naylor" she said walking away to the locker room.

Jac rolled her eyes and went over to Ollie.

 **Please Review xxx**


	59. Not The Cereal

**Got a few parts written now! Been doing a lot of research for an up and coming storyline! Please enjoy and review this part :D**

 **Rosie xx**

 **Not the Cereal**

It was about a week later in the morning.

"So you know that weekend we had" Ollie asked Zosia sitting down by her in the lounge

"Yeah?" Zosia asked sipping her orange juice

"Did you get pregnant?"

"No…not this time but maybe we should focus on other things first…I mean I do want another baby but we have Mia at the moment, were just engaged…and I think we should christen Mia"

Ollie nodded "I can understand that…I like the idea of that"

"Yeah I had a thought and maybe we do a wedding/christening thing it would save a lot of money and mean something to Mia aswell"

"I really like that idea…I also have an idea"

"Whats that?" Zosia asked

"We surprise the guests, just invite them to the christening and suddenly you walk down the aisle we do our vows and then Mia gets christened"

"I like that idea" Zosia smiled "Its very us"

Amelia had woken up crying.

"Oh god…right I'm going to make some porridge up and start her on some solids" Zosia said

"You sure shes ready?"

"Definitely…shes started to bite me"

"Okay I'll go get her and bring her down" Ollie said

Zosia went into the kitchen and made up some baby oats. She got the high chair out. Ollie came down placing her into it.

"Right then Amelia…Open wide"

Amelia refused to open her mouth squirming.

"Amelia, Daddy's choo choo train" Ollie smiled taking a spoon and making train noises she laughed and opened her mouth taking a full spoonful.

"That's a good girl!" Zosia smiled leaving Ollie to feed her. "You know dom told me she was standing up against the sofa the other day…shes growing up too quickly"

"I know our little girl" Ollie smiled still feeding her.

Dom came downstairs "Your up early?" he said coming into the kitchen.

"Its only just 7am" Zosia said

"Yeah early…"

"We didn't sleep that well and Mia was restless" Zosia said

"oh okay, I see shes having some gloop"

"Its porridge" Zosia added "What shift you on today?"

"Nine until six, Arthurs on a ten until ten so his still asleep"

"I'm in at nine and Ollies in at twelve so shes going to nursery this afternoon"

"Ready to face the Naylor?" Dom laughed

"I might actually get into theatre today" Zosia smirked

"Good girl Amelia, all eaten up" Ollie smiled as Amelia made a very loud burp and giggled "Amelia! Can see you take after mummy"

"More like daddy" Zosia smirked taking the bowl and spoon away.

Zosia bought over two croissants one for her and one for Ollie.

"Thanks hun" Ollie smiled

"Right I need to go and shower and get changed for work"

"Can I join you?" Ollie smiled

Zosia laughed "No"

"Really…I'm standing right here"

"Oh come on, how many times have you heard me have sex dom….get over it" Zosia laughed leaving

"Ew…just ewww" He said getting Arthur's cereals down and eating them

"Arnt those Arthurs?" Ollie asked

"Yeah I've run out, he doesn't mind" Dom said

"Do I not Dom?" Arthur asked

"Oh you're awake" Dom said adding the milk

"I will start weighing it Dom, this isn't the first time" Arthur said doing a bowl for himself and putting it on the shelf.

"Oh Arthur its just cereal" He said taking a spoonful.

"Yes but Dom, cereals are creeping up in price, I pay for them and there mine"

Dom just rolled his eyes.

 **Please review :D I want to know what you want to see xxx**


	60. Drunken Times

**Drunken Times**

Zosia had come home from a shift at work the next day.

"I think I want to go out" Zosia said

"What about Amelia?" Ollie asked

"I dunno, phone your mother" Zosia said "I need to go out"

"Right okay, How about I stay here with Amelia and you go out with Dom and Arthur?"

"Well if that's what you want fine" Zosia shrugged and went upstairs to change.

Ollie frowned "You two are going with her right?"

"No I'm off to Morven's and Dom's got a date with that new doctor"

"Oh so who she going with?"

"Mo?"

"Right see ya" Zosia said practically running out the door

"Zosh wait" He said too late "that's not like Zosia at all?" Ollie asked

"She got changed quickly!" Arthur said

"I know…Too quickly"

Zosia had gone to albi's and after a few shots stumbled into Mo. "Evening" She slurred

"Zosia your so drunk…you've got an op tomorrow"

"Its fine I'm only been there to observe" she laughed downing another vodka and coke.

"Zosh you've got to slow down"

"YOLO Maureen" She giggled ordering another four

Mo had left derwood with his friends and sat by Zosia.

"Zosh…we should get you home?" Mo Insisted

"Funsucker" Zosia said downing the drinks.

Mo picked Zosia up and took her outside.

"Why have you bought me here?" Zosia slurred

"You need to go home"

"Make me" Zosia said pushing her.

"Zosia! I'm trying to help you, get into a taxi and go home"

The taxi had pulled up and Mo struggled to get her into the car, Zosia had punched Mo several times in fighting. "See you tomorrow Zosia and sober up"

"I hate you!" Zosia screamed as the taxi began to move.

Mo picked up her phone and dialled Ollies number. "Ollie its me"

"Mo you alright?"

"Had a fight with Zosia getting her into the cab, she is out of it completely…im surprised your not with her"

"I didn't really get a chance…she was in the house all of 2 minutes"

"okay were gonna have to keep an eye on her…this doesn't make sense at the moment"

"Alright thanks for the heads up" Ollie said finishing the phone call, he had just got Amelia to sleep when the taxi pulled up.

Ollie paid the taxi and got her out taking her into the house and sitting on the sofa.

Zosia leaned in and kissed Ollie.

"Zosia" he said pulling away "You are drunk"

"I want to sleep with you, I need sex" She said leaning in again

Ollie pushed her away. "No! it's the alcohol talking"

"Come on there both out tonight, can't I have a bit of fun"

"When you've sobered up maybe! Now drink this" He said placing two pints of water on the table.

"What is it?"

"Vodka" He lied

Zosia quickly downed the two pints.

"I think im gonna be sick" Zosia said putting a hand over her mouth.

Ollie had got the washing up bowl ready and pushed it underneath her. He sighed and rubbed her back as she threw up.

"I think I'm done" She said

"Leave the bowl there just in case, feeling better?"

"I feel like crap…I still want sex though" she said looking up at him

Ollie looked at her. She put the bowl on the table in front of them and pushed Ollie down on the sofa undoing his belt.

"Zosia…" Ollie said

"I need you Ollie" She said back pulling his trousers and boxers down.

Zosia took of her top, bra, skirt and underwear. Ollie gulped looking at her but stopped her still.

"Are you sure this isn't the alcohol speaking" Ollie looked at her

"No I need you so much" she said taking his top off and leaning all over him.

"Fine a quick one" He wasn't denying the fact that he wanted it too. Ollie pushed her so he was on top and he started the event.

Please Review xxx


	61. Manic Zosia

**Hi Everyone! I can see that a lot of you are reading this fic and i would like to say** **thank you! But I've not had any comments on it for a very long time, I'm nervous to think that people are not liking what I'm writing? I suppose no news is good news but would love to hear what you really think of the fic good or bad :) xx**

 **Manic Zosia**

The next morning Zosia woke on the sofa on her own with a banging headache.

"Morning" Ollie smirked putting a cup of tea down

"Is it morning already" She moaned putting a hand on her head.

"Amelia has had her breakfast, and I've got to get to work"

"Work!" Zosia shot up "that reminds me" She said going over to her bag and taking out papers and books.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing a report for my project…I have found that a heart can run on its own with no valves"

"No it cant that's impossible"

"That's what I thought but look, if we just took the valves out of everyones heart it would last longer"

"Zosia it wouldn't last more that a minute, you have a good day and get some work done I'll see you later, Amelia is coming with me"

Zosia nodded and continued her research.

The day had passed smoothly and all three of the men had turned up at the same time.

"Liked our little work convoy" Arthur smiled

"Different" Ollie said pushing Amelia into the house "Zosia"

Dom walked into the lounge. "Guys you better see this"

Zosia had got all her books out and printed paper and there was paper everywhere.

"oh my god…" Ollie said walking in "Can you watch Amelia for me"

"Ollie! Look I've made all these diagnoses and it all makes sense there is a cure, we just need to do it"

"Do what?" Arthur asked as Dom was attending to Amelia.

"Zosia believes that everyone will live longer if there was no valves on the heart"

"I don't believe, I have found scientific research to prove my point"

"Lets have a look then" Ollie said

Zosia got up to get it.

"Check the references" Arthur said

Ollie looked through the paper which seemed genuine and then came to the references.

"Whos professor flower?"

"Some guy in America"

"And Dr Madungus Fletcher?"

"Caribbean Doctor"

"And please tell me who Dr Golum is?"

"Oh his the English doctor from cambrige"

"And who are the Medical McMedface Medical company?"

"There a company in northern Ireland"

"Right…" Ollie nodded "How about we tidy up and I'll get Jac to proof read this tomorrow"

"Okay thanks Ollie" She smiled clearing up

Once again after Amelia was in bed, Zosia came onto Ollie wanting more.

"Zosia we did it last night" Ollie said looking round at Arthur and Dom

"So…Lets do it every night" She smiled her eyes wide.

Ollie didn't want to say no…he took her upstairs and began the event for the second night in a row.

Arthur looked at Dom "Shes doing what she did last time"

Dom nodded "I know…but what do we do?"

"I'll text guy" Arthur said "Ollie doesn't really know whats happening as he wasn't here before.

 **Please tell me what you think of this fic? I'm thinking of starting a new one? shall i continue with this? What should i include? Should i bring Mo and Derwood's one night stand in to it? Would love to know what you all think :D xx**


	62. What's Wrong?

**Thank you for the comments! Please keep them coming and let me know what you want to see!**

 **thank you to 'Elsieleo' for the idea for the car crash or something big and dramatic...definitely will bring something like this into it but for now i hope this is dramatic enough :) thank you xx**

 **Rosie xx**

 **What's Wrong?**

A few days later and Zosia was sat at the nurses station.

"Zosia I read your report…it was…interesting"

Zosia nodded.

"Zosia, I want you to continue with the observations in theatre, I don't want you practicing yet" Jac said coming over to where she was sat.

Zosia yawned "I can do everything I used too"

"Yes but your tired and your work is sloppy, your do as I say if you want to be a part of this team"

"But Jac is there nothing I can do more?"

"Yeah get some sleep and chill out"

"But I have a baby at home"

"Who should by 10 months be sleeping all night"

"Well shes not shes restless" Zosia said

"I know having a baby isn't easy that's why im doing this, im giving you a break"

"Your baby required more work than mine did, lets remember that" Zosia added

"This isn't the place to bring up the past is it? Lets remember about your craziness on Keller…you know the going off with Jesse, the none sleeping and continuous studying to find a miraculous cure to a disease that doesn't even exist"

"That's not fair" Zosia said looking down.

"Yeah…Lifes not fair" Jac said walking away

Zosia walked away from the nurses station and into the toilets where she burst into tears.

Ollie walked onto Darwin at the start of his shift.

"Mo have you seen Zosia?" He asked

"Yeah…well…about an hour ago, Jac kind of had ago at her, think shes having some time out, I'd leave her" Mo said shoving a file in his face "Mr Green the false teeth man is back" she smirked

"You are crawl Maureen" Ollie said going off to see the patient.

Mo had gone down to the women's toilets and went in to see Zosia curled up in a ball by the sink.

"Hey" She said "You alright?"

Zosia nodded wiping the tears from her eyes, but more tears fell.

"You sure? Want a Mo hug?"

Zosia nodded standing up and hugging Mo.

"You can't let her get to you like this, I know stuff happened between you but you can't, shes doing it to test your strength"

"I know I know, I just can't take it anymore…I feel like I want to hide, like I need everything to disappear"

"Are you taking your medication still?" Mo asked looking at her

"Yeah I am" Zosia lied

"definitely?" Mo asked again

Zosia sighed and leant against the sink "Why can't everyone just disappear?"

"When did you stop taking them?" Mo sighed

Zosia looked down "Last week, I've been fine without them"

"Its good you want to stop taking them Zosia, but are you ready too…"

"Yes I am, of course I am"

Mo turned Zosia around "Look in the mirror what do you see?"

Zosia turned away from the mirror "I see no one"

"Zosia, you need to go to a counsellor"

"I don't want to anymore" Zosia said

"but they will help you through this transition if its something you want to do"

"Just leave it Mo, don't bother telling Ollie" Zosia said shoving past her and going up to the roof.

Mo sighed and left and went to see Guy.

"Guy can I pick your brains" Mo asked

"As long as its quick" He replied

Mo closed the door.

"Its Zosia, shes just admitted she stopped taking her medication a week ago…Jac's had a go at her this morning"

"Jac had no right" Guy said

"No not about that about work…it seems as if shes come off the medication to impress Jac, shes been in the toilets for the past hour crying solidly"

"Arthur Text me last week about some manic stuff she had been doing, I take it Ollie knows?"

"I'd assume so, but not about the medication"

"Right…Where is she now?"

"I've no idea she ran off" Mo said

"Right…thanks Mo"

"No problem" She smiled

Guy got up and went to find Zosia. On the way he saw Ollie.

"I think I might need your help Ollie its Zosia" Guy said

"Whats the matter?" Ollie asked

"Did you know she stopped taking her meds?" Guy asked

"No…shes been taking them shes been going into the kitchen and taking them"

"Seems she hasn't been" Guy said walking with Zosia "Zoshie! Where are you!"

"I have a inclin" Ollie said leading him to the roof of Holby.

Zosia was sat on one of the vents outside crying her eyes out. Ollie rushed over to her with Guy and sat next to her.

"Darling are you okay?" Guy asked

"been up here I contemplate life, I could end it if I wanted too" she spoke harshly

"But you don't want to do that" Ollie added putting a hand on her thigh.

"how are you feeling inside darling whats going through your mind" Guy asked

"I feel empty, I feel like theres nothing there, I feel like I want to be alone…I feel like I want to die"

 **Please Review :D xxx**


	63. Help!

**Hope your all enjoying this! Thank you to those who have commented! I do take ideas on board so please keep them coming :D**

 **Been a busy week hense the lack of updates, Voluntary Work, Busted Concert and just none stop work! So i hope this is okay - Bit of Jac Owning!**

 **Rosie xx**

 **Help!**

"Right" guy said "Maybe you should see someone?"

"Who?" Zosia asked "I'm not seeing a shrink ive seen too many"

"But Zosia…you need this sweetheart, I'll come with you" Ollie said

"You would?"

"Of course I would…I love you so much" Ollie held her closely.

"Ollie I can see you've got this under control...so if you need anything you know where I am" guy smiled going back inside.

"Zosh…come with me okay" Ollie said kissing her cheek

Zosia nodded going with him. They went back down to Darwin on the way to Psych.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Jac asked them both

"Long story…sorry Jac we can't work today, Zosia's not well"

"You can't just walk out, theres nothing wrong with her" Jac said looking at her

"Have you ever thought to take a step back and look around you, not everything is about you…Zosia is busting a gut to do as well as she can for you, but you shout at her, you bring her down like a naughty school child and now…and now we have to go to see a psychologist because shes stopped taking her medication to please you…So don't stand there high and mighty when you're the one that's caused this" Ollie said

Jac just sniggered "Don't be so pathetic…" she rolled her eyes

"Your too wrapped up in your own selfish life, that you can't even see whats in front of you"

Zosia fell down against the nurses station.

"Zosia" Ollie said "Where does it hurt?"

"Stomach really badly" Zosia said as she starting crying.

"Mo…" Ollie said standing up "can you page psych, Dom and Arthur please"

"She isn't staying on my ward" Jac added

"No I didn't think you would let her…but lets remember Bay 4 belongs to Guy and Guy is Zosia's dad" Ollie said scooping her up and getting her into a Bay 4 bed.

Jac rolled her eyes "Its just Phantom Pain you get it when your as mental as she is" Jac said as Ollie heard

"Don't you dare don't you fucking dare!" Ollie yelled at her coming back over "You are the reason she is like this, not me, not Mo YOU!"

"Whats going on?" Dom said coming over with Arthur

"Its Zosia… shes stopped taking her meds"

"that explains the manic episodes" Arthur said

"Shes taking up a bed" Jac added

"No body asked for your opinion" Ollie said "You just tottle off to your office and sit behind a desk and think about yourself as that's all your good at doing"

"Ollie a word in my office" Jac said sternly

"I will…But when Zosia is better right this minute she is my concern not you" Ollie said

"And your Job?" Jac asked

"St James have been after me for years…bring it Jac" Ollie said going over to Zosia.

Everyone was staring at Jac.

"Don't you all have Jobs to do" she said walking off to her office.

 **Let me know what you think! :p**


	64. The Difference

**Hi all! Thank you to the person who gave me the comment about Jac been a bit OOC, i can see what you mean, but she does calm down a bit here :) hope this is better! Sorry i haven't updated, been so busy and i'm writing a book!**

 **Please Let me know what you think xx**

 **The Difference!**

Zosia had been moved the next day to the Psych ward. Ollie was sat next to her.

"Where's Amelia?" Zosia asked

"its alright shes in good care with Dom and Arthur"

"Thankyou for sticking up for me"

"It was no problem" Ollie said stroking her hand

"Zosia" Her psychologist Dan smiled as he walked in "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay"

He nodded "Right, I've got your results here from your most recent tests. Obviously there is a high amount of lithium in your blood which are going to start reducing, but something has come up we need you to know"

"Whats that?" Zosia said

"Your results show that your HCG levels have gone sky high which means"

"Shes pregnant" Ollie added

"I've had no symptoms" Zosia said

"That's okay, I'm going to get Mr Thompson to come and have a look and then recommend the way forward for both mother and baby" He smiled walking away

"Ollie…I'm not sure if this is the right time"

"Hey" he said kissing her forehead "Lets see what Derwood has to say"

"I don't want to bring another baby into this environment if we can barely look after one Ollie" Zosia said

"Hi!" Derwood smiled coming in with the ultrasound machine. "I see we might have another little one then"

Zosia nodded and lifted her top, Derwood started the scan.

"There we go…about 5 maybe 6 weeks"

"Oh okay" Zosia said zoning out.

"Right, well I'll leave the photo here" Derwood smiled

"Thanks" Ollie said as he walked out "Most people would think that what happened just then was a good thing…" Ollie said

Zosia sighed "I just don't think im ready for this Ollie, I was in remission now…im not so sure"

"Yes but your getting help?"

"And what if in nine months I'm not in the right mindset"

Ollie sighed and sat down putting his head in his hands

"You know aswell as I do its only a bunch of cells at the moment…" Zosia added

"Your so determined to get rid of it arnt you" He said standing and putting the picture on top of her "I need some air"

Ollie walked outside and to the front entrance.

"Looks like you could do with one" Serena said opening a pack of cigarettes.

"I'm not allowed to smoke with the Kebo, thankyou for the offer though" Ollie said

"How's Zosia?"

"Difficult…Shes still not there yet…Just found out I'm going to be a dad again"

"Ah…Congratulations"

Ollie looked at her "She wants to abort it"

"Ah" Serena said "And you don't want her too?"

"She doesn't think shes ready" Ollie said

"Valentine? You not down on Psych?" Jac asked coming over to them

"I'll give that as my cue to leave, give my best to Zosia" Serena smiled stubbing her cigarette out and walking into the hospital.

"How's she doing?" Jac asked

"I don't really know" Ollie sighed

"Your supposed to be a doctor Ollie"

"Yes but not a psych doctor Jac" He spat

Jac sighed

"Zosia's pregnant" Ollie said looking up at the sky

"Well in the nicest possible way its what happens when you don't use protection and are practically at it like rabbits"

"Yes thanks Jac" Ollie sighed "Your not really been helpful right now" He said walking inside and back to Zosia.


	65. Moving On Again

**Thank you for your comments! I realised i posted the same update (doh!) thanks to the guest who mentioned this! please let me know what you think xx**

 **Moving On Again**

Zosia had been discharged from hospital a week later with a new regime and set of tablets. Ollie had left her at home today with Amelia, Arthur and Dom as she was still getting better and not allowed at work.

"Valentine, Good to see you back, I trust shes getting better?" Jac asked

"She, the cats mother? You mean Zosia? Yes she is thanks" Ollie said

Jac gave him the look. "Right well lets throw you back into it, Aortic Valve replacement times four today" she said putting the files in front of him "Oh and I suggest you read up on one of them as it's a triple bypass" She smirked looking at her tablet.

"Ollie" Mo smiled coming over to him at the start of her shift. "I heard you were back, Zosia okay?"

"Yeah shes getting better thanks Mo"

"That's good, Is she supposed to be at the hospital today?"

"No…Shes with the boys and Amelia at home" Ollie said

"Shes not shes down in maternity, you see Mr Thompson and I had a moment last night if you get me"

Ollie smirked "Well I don't want to know the ins and outs of your sex life Maureen, why she down there?"

"I don't know she was sat in the waiting room, something your not telling me?" she winked

"Mo she is pregnant, but only 6 weeks" Ollie added

Jac sighed and turn around "Just go to her Ollie…I'll get on to Hansen to get you covered yet again"

Ollie looked at them both and ran down to maternity, he couldn't see her. He went over to reception to be told she was in the treatment room with Derwood. Ollie ran over and burst in.

"Don't" Ollie said just as she swallowed the first table

Zosia looked round "I'm sorry"

Ollie closed the door behind him and sat down "is there anyway we can reverse that?"

"There is Ollie yes" Derwood smiled

"Ollie its my body…its my choice, I am not prepared mentally at the moment for this, weve got one daughter already who barely sees us, bringing a second into this world is simply cruel" she said as she broke down into tears.

Ollie sighed but gave in putting an arm around her, holding her gently.

"Zosia you need to take the second table first thing tomorrow morning, then everything will happen naturally and it will be like a heavy period" He said

"I'll make sure she will" Ollie nodded "Come on lets take you upstairs"

"Why?" Zosia asked

"Because I've got work and I don't want anything to happen in the next 24 hours, the boys are okay at home with Amelia"

Zosia nodded and went upstairs in the lift with Ollie. Ollie was holding her hands as they walked onto the ward.

"Zosia" Mo smiled "Good to see you"

"Thanks Mo, Its good to see you too" Zosia smiled and sat down at the nurses station.

"Ollie she can't stay here you know shes not allowed" Jac whispered to Ollie pulling him to one side.

"Jac…shes just gone through an abortion on her own…I want her where I can see her, especially if you need me at work"

jac sighed "I do need you im so short staffed, fine but she can make herself useful" Jac said coming back over to her. "Right" jac said sitting by Zosia. "I want to talk about getting you back to work" Jac said

Ollie and Mo smiled at each other and went off on a ward round together.

Zosia looked at Jac and nodded without saying a word.

"Firstly, I want you to know that I didn't mean to treat you the way I did, its what seemed like the best thing to do with how you were" Jac said sipping her coffee from pulses.

Zosia nodded "Its fine it was other factors as well, I was trying to prove to you that im good"

"Zosia you are a good doctor, you've just got to learn that your only a junior and you will find your place you really will, eventually your be like Ollie and dare I say it me."

Zosia nodded.

"Right so lets make a plan to get you back to work, Ollie wants to keep an eye on you today so see this as your first day back at work. I want you to basically do Ward Admin…Its boring I know but it means your at work and your medical knowledge is continuing."

Zosia nodded again knowing it was for the best.

"in about six to eight weeks we will review your progress and see if you can move on to ward rounds if you are physically and mentally ready and at the same time get you scrubbing in. Leading ops within ten weeks…how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan" Zosia smiled

"Good, don't let me down Zosh" Jac smiled


End file.
